El peligro de la pasion
by Manue Peralta
Summary: Para salvar la vida de su hermano, Isabella hace un trato con Edward Cullen, Conde de Angelstone, apodado por todo Londres como el Ángel Caído, debido a su mala reputación. Lo que Isabella no sabia es que, El Diablo, siempre cobra caras sus deudas...
1. Prologo

**La historia no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes, pues son de S. Meyer.**

* * *

_El peligro de la Pasión._

.

.

.

Argumento.

_En el silencio de la noche, un carruaje recorre las calles que llevan a la casa del Ángel caído, funesto apodo del conde de Angelstone. En el interior del carruaje la joven Isabella lucha consigo misma para seguir adelante con la difícil decisión que tenía en sus manos: salvar la vida de su hermano, Seth, la única persona con que cuenta en el mundo._

_La mansión envuelta de tinieblas, encierra para Bella, infinidades de problemas y, aunque ella lo insospeche, transformarán su vida. Un inusitado huracán de lujuria que abrirá las puertas a sensaciones y pasiones desconocidas._

* * *

**Bueno aquí estoy de bueno por aquí espero que les guste esta nueva adaptación Y bueno, gracias a todos por los que me leen y siempre están ahí, de verdad los aprecio mucho!**

**Besos!**


	2. El diablo y sus tratos

**La historia no me pertenece y los personajes pertenecen a Meyer.**

**El contenido de esta historia no es apto para menores de 18 años, por lo tanto sugiero que lean bajo su consideración!**

* * *

**_El peligro de la pasión._**

.

.

.

**Capitulo 1**:

_"El Diablo y sus tratos_".

Era la hora más oscura de la noche, casi las tres de la madrugada, y la fría niebla se adhería a la ciudad como un fantasma. Isabella Swan decidió de mala gana que la hora y el ambiente eran incómodamente inapropiados para visitar al hombre conocido como el Ángel Caído.

Tembló a pesar de su audaz determinación, mientras el coche de alquiler se detenía frente a la puerta de la casa, envuelta en neblina. Las nuevas farolas de gas que se habían instalado en esa parte de la ciudad resultaban ineficaces en la espesa niebla. Un espectral silencio envolvía la calle oscura y fría. Los únicos sonidos eran el traqueteo del carruaje y el golpeteo de los cascos de los caballos contra el pavimento.

Durante un breve instante, Bella pensó en ordenarle al cochero que hiciera girar el coche de alquiler y la condujera directamente a casa, pero reprimió ese pensamiento con la misma rapidez con la que se le había ocurrido. Sabía que en ese momento no debía titubear, la vida de su hermano estaba en juego.

Hizo acopio de valor, se ajustó las gafas con mayor firmeza y descendió del coche. Tiró hacia abajo de la capucha de la vieja capa de lana gris para ocultar el rostro mientras comenzaba a subir con determinación los escalones de la casa. Detrás de sí, el coche de alquiler comenzó a moverse calle abajo.

Bella se detuvo y giró con rapidez, alarmada.

— ¿A dónde cree que va, buen hombre? Le dije que le daría unas monedas extra para que me esperara. Sólo tardaré unos minutos.

—No se preocupe, no, señorita. Sólo ajustaba las riendas, eso es todo. —El cochero era una oscura mancha sin rasgos dentro del abrigo cubierto con una pesada capa, y llevaba el sombrero bajo, cubriéndoles las orejas. Pronunciaba las palabras de manera confusa por la ginebra que había estado bebiendo durante toda la noche para mantener alejado el intenso frío—. Ya se lo he dicho, la voy a esperar.

Bella se tranquilizó un poco.

—Encárguese de estar aquí cuando regrese. De otra manera, me quedaría aquí desamparada cuando termine con el negocio.

—Negocio, eh? ¿Así es como lo llama? —El cochero rió disimuladamente mientras levantaba la botella y se echaba el contenido en la boca—. Un negocio bastante extravagante, si me lo pregunta. Tal vez ese caballero amigo suyo quiera que le caliente la cama durante el resto de la noche. Hace un frío de mil demonios esta noche.

Bella lo miró de mal humor, pero decidió que no iba a ganar nada discutiendo con un cochero ebrio a esa hora tan tardía. No tenía tiempo para esas tonterías.

Se envolvió aún más en la capa que la cubría y se apresuró a subir los escalones. Las ventanas del piso superior estaban oscuras. Tal vez el famoso dueño de casa ya estuviera en la cama.

Según el decir general, sería algo inusual. Se comentaba que el legendario Conde de Angelstone rara vez se iba a la cama antes del amanecer. El Ángel Caído no se había ganado esa formidable reputación respetando los horarios razonables. Todos sabían que el diablo prefería el amparo de la noche.

Bella vaciló antes de levantar la mano enguantada para llamar a la puerta. Era muy consciente de que lo que iba a hacer entrañaba cierto riesgo. Había crecido en el campo y era nueva en Londres, pero no era tan inocente como para creer que era normal que las damas visitaran a los caballeros a cualquier hora, y mucho menos a las tres de la mañana. Bella golpeó vivamente la puerta.

Pareció que transcurría una eternidad hasta que un mayordomo a medio vestir y con aspecto desaliñado le abrió la puerta. Era un hombre de calva incipiente y pesada mandíbula que a Bella le pareció un enorme y feroz mastín. La vela que sostenía en una mano reveló primero irritación y luego creciente disgusto en sus sombrías facciones. Recorrió la figura encapuchada y abrigada de Bella con ojos severamente desaprobadores.

— ¿Sí, señorita?

Bella respiró profundamente.

—Vengo a visitar a su excelencia.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Los labios del mayordomo se curvaron en una sonrisa despectiva que hubiera resultado apropiada para Cancerbero, el perro de tres cabezas que se decía que custodiaba la entrada al Hades—. Lamento decirle que su excelencia no está en casa.

—Sí está, con toda seguridad. —Bella sabía que debía ser firme si quería llegar más allá del perro guardián del Ángel Caído—. Verifiqué mis fuentes antes de tomar la decisión de venir a visitarlo. Por favor, infórmele de inmediato de que tiene una visita.

— ¿Y quién debo decir que le visita? —preguntó el mayordomo con tono sepulcral.

—Una dama.

—No es muy probable. Ninguna dama estaría aquí a esta hora. Salga de aquí, mujerzuela molesta y desagradable. Su excelencia no se relaciona con las de su clase. Si está de humor como para algo de muselina, puede aspirar a algo muy por encima de una ramera salida de las calles.

Bella se ruborizó ante los insultos. Estaba claro que esto iba a ser incluso más incómodo de lo que había pensado. Apretó los dientes.

—Sea tan amable de informar a su excelencia de que una de las partes que tienen interés en el próximo duelo desea verlo.

El mayordomo clavó la mirada en ella con asombro.

—Y, dígame por favor, ¿qué podría saber una mujer de su clase de los asuntos personales de su excelencia?

—Mucho más que usted, según parece. Si no le dice a Angelstone que tiene una visita, le prometo que vivirá para lamentarlo. Le aseguro que su puesto en esta casa depende de que le comunique que estoy aquí.

El mayordomo no pareció del todo convencido por la amenaza, pero estaba empezando a vacilar.

—Espere aquí.

Cerró la puerta de un golpe y dejó a Bella de pie en los escalones. Los helados dedos de la niebla se movieron lentamente y la envolvieron.

Se acurrucó más dentro de la capa. Aquella estaba convirtiéndose en una de las noches más desdichadas de toda su vida. Las cosas habían sido mucho más sencillas en el campo.

La puerta volvió a abrirse un minuto más tarde. El mayordomo miró con desprecio a Bella y de mala gana le indicó que entrara.

—Su excelencia la recibirá en la biblioteca.

—Ya me parecía. —Bella cruzó el umbral con rapidez, agradecida de escapar de las garras de la niebla, aunque significara entrar en las mismísimas mandíbulas del infierno.

El mayordomo abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y la mantuvo abierta. Bella pasó junto a él y entró en una habitación oscura y lúgubre que estaba iluminada sólo por un pequeño fuego en la chimenea. La puerta se cerró tras de ella exactamente mientras se daba cuenta de que no había señales de Angelstone.

— ¿Milord? —Bella se detuvo bruscamente y escudriñó las sombras con atención—. ¿Señor? ¿Está aquí?

—Buenas noches, señorita Swan. Con fío en que sepa disculpar la descortesía de mi mayordomo. —Edward, conde de Angelstone, se puso de pie lentamente desde las profundidades de un inmenso sillón que miraba a la chimenea. Tenía un gran gato negro acurrucado debajo del brazo—. Debe comprender que su visita es algo inesperada, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias y la hora.

—Sí, milord, soy consciente de ello. —Bella se quedó sin aliento ante la visión de Angelstone. Había bailado con Edward esa misma noche, pero ésa había sido sólo la primera vez que había visto al Ángel Caído. En estos momentos se dio cuenta de que necesitaría algo más de dos encuentros para acostumbrarse a la impresión que él le causaba.

Angelstone era cualquier cosa menos angelical, tanto en apariencia como en temperamento. En los salones de moda se decía que se parecía mucho al Señor del Otro Mundo. Era verdad que se necesitaría una formidable imaginación para visualizarlo con un par de alas y un halo.

La luz del fuego que oscilaba detrás de Angelstone parecía ser demasiado ambiental esa noche. El resplandor de las llamas resaltaba con dureza sus rasgos melancólicos y crueles; su cabello cobrizo era corto; sus curiosos ojos verdes esmeraldas ardían con fría y penetrante inteligencia; su cuerpo era firme y esbelto. Gracias a la experiencia en el salón de baile, Bella sabía que Edward se movía con peligrosa e indolente gracia masculina.

Era evidente que estaba vestido para la intimidad de su propio hogar y no para recibir visitas. La corbata blanca le colgaba floja alrededor del cuello, y su camisa de volantes fruncidos estaba lo suficientemente desabrochada como para revelar el rizado vello del pecho; los pantalones de color de ante abrazaban los sinuosos contornos de sus mus los; todavía no se había quitado las bien lustradas botas negras con borlas.

Bella sabía muy poco de estilos, era un asunto de interés extremadamente limitado para ella. Pero se daba cuenta de que había en Edward una elegancia masculina innata que tenía poco que ver con el atuendo. Formaba parte de él, tal como formaba parte del gato que sostenía.

La única joya que llevaba Edward era un anillo de oro en uno de los largos dedos de sus manos. Centelleaba con opaco brillo mientras él acariciaba lentamente al gato. Bella clavó la mirada en el anillo. Más temprano, al bailar con él, había notado que había una compleja letra C grabada en el anillo. Había dado por sentado que era por Cullen, el apellido del conde.

Por un momento, le pareció que no podía apartar la mirada de la mano de Edward mientras éste acariciaba al gato. Cuando por fin logró mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos, vio que Edward sonreía ligeramente. Se quedó sorprendida ante el atisbo de sensual conciencia que la recorrió. Se dijo a sí misma que sencillamente no estaba acostumbrada a ver a un hombre con ropa de andar por casa. Por desgracia, había te nido la misma reacción esa misma noche, cuando Edward estaba correctamente vestido para la fiesta. Bella aceptó que aquel hombre ejercía un efecto subyugante sobre ella. Por un fugaz momento se preguntó si sería real. Incluso mientras estaba allí de pie con la mirada clavada en él, Edward comenzó a disolverse en una niebla gris, como un espectro.

Durante unos breves segundos se quedó tan sor prendida de verlo convertirse en una aparición frente a sus mismísimos ojos, que no pudo pensar con claridad. Luego se dio cuenta de cuál era el problema.

—Le pido disculpas, señor. —Bella se quitó las gafas con rapidez y limpió el neblinoso vapor que había comenzado a oscurecerle la visión—. Verá, afuera hace mucho frío. Al entrar en esta habitación cálida, el cambio hizo que se formara vapor sobre los lentes. Es uno de los irritantes problemas a los que uno se enfrenta cuando usa gafas.

Edward levantó una ceja.

—Mis condolencias, señorita Swan.

—Sí, bueno, gracias. No se puede hacer mu cho al respecto. Una se acostumbra. —Bella volvió a colocarse las gafas sobré la nariz. Miro desaprobadoramente a Edward—. Supongo que se estará preguntando por qué estoy aquí a una hora tan tardía.

—La pregunta me ha cruzado por la cabeza, es verdad. —Recorrió con la mirada la vieja capa, que se había abierto un poco y dejaba ver el modesto vestido de fiesta, pasado de moda, de color de cervato. La diversión bailó en los ojos de Edward durante breves instantes antes de ser reemplazada por una mirada especulativa—. ¿Ha venido sola?

—Sí, por supuesto. —Lo miró con sorpresa.

—Algunas personas dirían que es bastante imprudente.

—Tenía que verlo a solas. Estoy aquí por un asunto muy privado.

—Ya veo. Por favor, siéntese.

—Gracias.

Bella sonrió con algo de inseguridad mientras se sentaba sobre otra gran silla que miraba al fuego. Se recordó a sí misma que le había agradado Angelstone de vista esa misma noche, más temprano, aunque su amiga Alice, Lady Brandon, se había quedado horrorizada cuando Edward había forzado la presentación.

Seguramente no era tan malo como todos decían, se dijo a sí misma Bella, mientras observaba cómo Edward se acomodaba de nuevo en la silla. Su instinto acerca de las personas era por lo general muy de fiar. Sólo había existido una ocasión desafortunada tres años atrás, cuando había descubierto estar tristemente equivocada respecto a un hombre.

—Esto es algo incómodo, señor.

—Sí. —Edward estiró el pie dentro de la bota hacia el fuego y volvió a acariciar lentamente al gato—. También es algo peligroso.

—Tonterías. Tengo una pistola en mi bolso y el cochero que me ha traído hasta aquí ha aceptado esperarme. Se lo aseguro, estaré a salvo.

— ¿Una pistola? —La miró divertido—. Es usted una mujer muy extraña, señorita Swan. ¿Creyó que necesitaría una pistola para protegerse de mí?

—Cielo santo, no, señor. —Bella estaba verdaderamente trastornada—. Usted es un caballero, milord.

— ¿Lo soy?

—Por supuesto que sí. Por favor, no bromee conmigo, señor. He traído la pistola como protección contra los salteadores de caminos. Tengo en tendido que hay muchos aquí en la ciudad.

—Sí. Así es.

El gato se acurrucó en el regazo de Edward y miró a Bella sin pestañear. Le llamó la atención que los ojos de la bestia fueran casi del mismo tono de verde que los del amo. Esa observación la distrajo momentáneamente.

— ¿Su gato tiene nombre, señor? —preguntó de pronto.

—Sí.

— ¿Cuál es?

La débil sonrisa volvió a rondar ligeramente los labios de Edward.

—Lucifer.

—Ah. —Bella se aclaró la garganta con discreción—. Bueno, como estaba diciendo, no soy en absoluto extraña, soy sólo una mujer muy común que, desafortunadamente, no conoce mucho las costumbres de la vida en la ciudad.

—No estoy de acuerdo, señorita Swan. Es la mujer más extraña que he conocido.

—Encuentro verdaderamente difícil creer eso —respondió con acritud—. Bueno, parece que esta noche he sido la causa de un problema entre usted y mi hermano, y deseo detener eso de inmediato.

— ¿Un problema? —La mirada esmeralda de Edward se entrecerró especulativamente—. No soy consciente de que haya ningún problema entre Seth Swan y, yo.

—No intente apartarme del tema fingiendo que no tiene conocimiento de la situación, señor. —Bella se apretó fuertemente las manos sobre el regazo—. Me han llegado noticias de que Seth y usted se van a batir en duelo al amanecer. No lo voy a permitir.

— ¿Cómo piensa evitarlo? —Edward la miró con indolente interés.

—Respecto a eso, he investigado el tema de los duelos en las últimas horas y he encontrado una solución.

— ¡No me diga!

—Sí. Una disculpa terminaría con esta idiotez. En cuanto me di cuenta de qué debía hacerse, localicé inmediatamente a Seth en la reunión de los Atkins y hablé primero con él. Lamentablemente, resultó ser ridículamente obstinado acerca de todo este asunto, aunque me pude dar cuenta de que estaba aterrorizado por lo que habría de suceder al amanecer. Es muy joven, ya sabe.

—Según parece, no es lo bastante joven para no ofrecer un reto.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Repetía constantemente que tenía que seguir con esto porque mi honor tanto como el suyo estaban en juego. Mi honor. ¿Puede creerlo?

—Generalmente, es el caso en tales asuntos. Los duelos serían intolerablemente aburridos para todos los implicados si no estuviera comprometido el honor de una mujer.

—Qué tonterías. Permítame decirle, señor que, si de verdad cree eso, no tiene mucho más sentido común que mi hermano.

—Una idea perturbadora.

Bella no prestó atención al sarcasmo.

—Es una completa tontería creer que me insultó sencillamente porque me habló y me pidió que bailara con usted. No me sentí insultada en lo más mínimo, y así se lo dije a Seth.

—Gracias.

—El caso es —dijo Bella con sinceridad — que Seth se siente muy protector para conmigo desde la muerte de nuestros padres. Siente que al ser el hombre de la familia tiene ciertas obligaciones. Su intención es buena, pero a veces se deja llevar por la idea de que debe cuidar de mí. Es ridículo de su parte desafiarlo a usted por un acontecimiento de tan poca importancia.

—No estoy del todo seguro de que haya sido un acontecimiento de tan poca importancia. —Los elegantes dedos de Edward se movieron cuidadosamente por el cuerpo del gato—. Usted y yo tuvimos una conversación algo extensa en la fiesta.

—Acerca de mutuos intereses intelectuales, nada más —dijo Bella con rapidez.

—Y bailamos el vals.

—Mucha gente lo hizo. Lady Brandon me dijo que es la moda. Todo el mundo baila el vals estos días. De verdad, no se puede dar crédito al desafío de Seth.

—Algunas personas no opinarían lo mismo. — Bella se mordió el labio.

—Bueno, como él lanzó el desafío y como no puedo convencerlo de que se disculpe para que el duelo sea adecuadamente cancelado, sólo queda una solución.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Edward encontraron la mirada de Bella.

—Siento una gran curiosidad por oír esa solución, señorita Swan.

—En realidad es muy sencilla. —Bella le lanzó una sonrisa de esperanza—. Usted debe disculparse con él.

La mano de Edward se detuvo sobre el gato. Las pestañas de ébano le velaban la mirada.

— ¿Cómo dice?

—Ya me ha oído. Debe disculparse con él. —Bella se inclinó hacia adelante con vehemencia—. Es la única salida, señor. Seth tiene sólo veinte años, es nervioso y creo que sabe que está fuera de su alcance, pero es demasiado joven e impetuoso para admitir que la situación se le escapó de las manos.

—Su hermano tal vez no piense que la situación se le escapó de las manos. Tal vez esté enteramente convencido de que el hecho de retarme a duelo era la única respuesta adecuada dadas las circunstancias.

—Es ridículo. Debe intentar entenderlo, señor. Desde que papá y mamá murieron en un accidente de carruajes hace dos años, mi hermano está intentando cargar con las responsabilidades de ser el cabeza de familia.

—Comprendo.

—Está en esa espantosa edad en la que los hombres jóvenes sienten las cosas con gran intensidad. Supongo que usted habrá sido joven alguna vez.

Edward la miró, claramente fascinado.

—Ahora que lo menciona, sí, creo que sí. Fue hace mucho tiempo, por supuesto.

Bella se sonrojó.

—No he querido decir que ahora sea viejo, señor.

—Gracias.

Bella le lanzó una sonrisa alentadora.

—Cielos, probablemente no tenga muchos más de cuarenta.

—Treinta y cinco. — Bella parpadeó.

— ¿Perdón?

—Tengo treinta y cinco, señorita Swan. No cuarenta.

—Ah. Ya. —Bella se preguntó si lo habría ofendido. Intentó recuperar algo del terreno que había perdido—. Bueno, es indudable que usted tiene el aspecto de sensata madurez que una esperaría en un hombre mucho mayor, señor.

—Muy amable de su parte. Otros han dicho que mi rostro lleva las marcas de un alma malograda y de una vida dura.

Bella tragó saliva.

—Señor, la cosa es que temo que debemos de pender de la sabiduría y el sentido común que sin duda usted ha adquirido durante los últimos treinta y cinco años si queremos poner fin a las tonterías de un muchacho de veinte años.

Edward la estudió durante largos instantes.

—Habla en serio, ¿no es verdad, señorita Swan? De verdad espera que me disculpe ante su hermano.

—Hablo muy en serio. Este es un asunto de vida o muerte, señor. De acuerdo con mis fuentes, usted es un tirador sumamente bueno. —Bella apretó las manos entrelazadas—. Entiendo que practica regularmente en Manton's y que éste no va a ser su primer duelo.

—Parece estar muy bien informada.

—Soy muy buena investigando cosas, milord —dijo Bella ceremoniosamente—. Es mi pasatiempo, tal como le expliqué esta noche.

—Así es. Pero tenía la impresión de que su interés primordial era la investigación de fenómenos espectrales.

Bella lanzó una mirada al gato.

—Es verdad que estoy especializada en esos asuntos, pero le aseguro que mis intereses son de verdad mucho más amplios. Disfruto encontrando respuestas a preguntas enigmáticas.

— ¿Cree usted en fantasmas, señorita Swan?

—Personalmente, soy escéptica al respecto —admitió Bella —. Pero mucha gente sí cree en fantasmas. A menudo cree que tiene pruebas de fenómenos espectrales. Mi pasatiempo consiste en examinar esas pruebas e intentar encontrarles una explicación lógica.

—Comprendo. —Edward dirigió la mirada hacia las llamas de la chimenea—. Pedí que me la presentaran porque había oído hablar de su pasatiempo, ciertamente bastante inusitado.

Bella sonrió con pesar.

—Soy muy consciente de ello, señor. Me doy cuenta de que se me considera Doña Original aquí en la ciudad. No es usted el primer caballero que ha buscado ser presentado sólo porque sentía curiosidad por mi pasatiempo. ¿Tiene idea de lo irritante que es que a una le pidan bailar sólo porque la consideran rara?

—Creo que tengo cierta idea —dijo Edward, con un tono de voz curiosamente seco—. A la ciudad siempre le intriga lo inusitado. Reacciona como un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo. Y si resulta que rompe el juguete nuevo, lo deja a un lado y sigue con otro objeto brillante y radiante.

—Entiendo. —A Bella se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¿De verdad había esperado que la encontrara algo más interesante que un juguete nuevo? Este era el Ángel Caído, después de todo—. Me está diciendo que me pidió un baile porque soy el entretenimiento más nuevo de la ciudad. Sólo se estaba divirtiendo.

—No. —Edward la miró con ojos velados—Pedí bailar con usted porque me intriga, señorita Swan. Se me ocurrió que usted y yo podríamos tener intereses en común.

Bella clavó una asombrada mirada en él.

— ¿En serio, señor? ¿Practica usted la investigación de fenómenos espectrales?

—No exactamente.

— ¿Qué, entonces?

—Creo que no es importante en este momento. Hay asuntos más urgentes que nos conciernen, ¿no es así?

—Sí, por supuesto. El duelo con mi herma no. —Bella volvió a centrarse en el asunto que tenía entre manos—. Entonces, ¿se disculpará con Seth? Sé que va a ser tremendamente irritante, cuando él es quien está equivocado, pero estoy segura de que usted comprende que este duelo debe detenerse.

—No tengo por costumbre disculparme, señorita Swan.

Bella se humedeció los labios resecos.

—La cuestión es que no puedo convencer a Seth de hacerlo.

—Entonces me temo que su hermano deberá enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

Bella sintió que se le enfriaban las manos.

—Señor, debo insistir en que actúe como un hombre maduro y responsable. Seth conoce tan poco como yo las costumbres de la ciudad. No sabía qué estaba haciendo cuando lo retó a duelo.

—Está equivocada, señorita Swan. Su hermano sabía con exactitud lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía quién era yo y conocía mi reputación—Edward sonrió débilmente—. ¿Por qué cree que se sintió tan ultrajado ante el hecho de que yo la hubiera sacado a bailar?

Bella arrugó el entrecejo.

—He aprendido muchas cosas de su reputación durante las últimas tres o cuatro horas, señor. Me parece que es totalmente desproporcionada res pecto de los hechos.

Edward pareció brevemente sobresaltado.

— ¿Conoce los hechos, señorita Swan?

—La mayor parte de ellos. —Los contó rápida mente en una enguantada mano—. Hace años, su padre desafió a la familia al huir con una actriz. Los Cullen estaban furiosos. Sus padres fueron obligados a abandonar el país debido al escándalo. Nunca hubo anuncio de boda, así que todos, incluidos sus parientes, dieron por sentado que en realidad su padre nunca se casó con su madre.

—Eso resume la mayor parte de mi interesante historia.

—No del todo. Cuando usted regresó a Inglaterra hace dos años, la ciudad se regodeó poniéndole la etiqueta de ilegítimo.

—Así fue. —Edward parecía divertido.

—Fue muy cruel por parte de la gente decir esas cosas. Está claro que usted no era responsable de las circunstancias de su nacimiento.

—Es usted muy comprensiva, señorita Swan.

—Es un asunto de sentido común. ¿Por qué se ha de culpar a un niño por las acciones de los padres? Sin embargo, resulta que usted no nació de manera ilegítima.

—No.

Bella lo miró pensativamente.

—Por razones propias, probablemente porque creyó que sería divertido, se contentó con dejar que todos pensaran que había nacido en el lado equivocado de la cama.

—Digamos que no me quise molestar en corregir esa impresión —concedió Edward.

—Hasta que su tío, el viejo conde, falleció el año pasado. No se había casado, así que no dejó ningún hijo que heredara el título. Su padre era el siguiente en la descendencia, pero desafortunadamente murió hace cuatro años y se daba por sentado que usted era hijo extramatrimonial. De ese modo, todos pensaron que su primo Jasper, cuyo padre también murió hace algún tiempo, se convertiría en el próximo conde de Angelstone.

Edward sonrió y no dijo nada.

—Pero —dijo Bella — usted confundió a todo el mundillo social al mostrar pruebas concluyentes de que en realidad sus padres se habían casado antes de que usted naciera. Usted era el legítimo heredero del título. Tengo entendido que sus parientes nunca lo perdonaron.

—Una circunstancia que no me molesta en particular.

—Por añadidura, para cuando tomó posesión del título, ya había hecho una fortuna propia que le hizo sombra a la fortuna de los Angelstone –dijo Bella —. Eso es algo más que sus parientes no reconocieron.

Edward inclinó la cabeza brevemente.

—La felicito por la investigación, señorita Swan. Ha aprendido muchas cosas sobre mí en un período de tiempo relativamente corto.

—No me han faltado personas deseosas de murmurar sobre usted, señor.

—Pocas veces faltan.

—Su reputación raya en lo legendario.

—Tal vez con buena razón —observó Edward con suavidad.

—En realidad es tan formidable —continuó Bella con naturalidad— que sin duda podría soportar los pocos e insignificantes comentarios que tal vez se hicieran si usted se comprometiera a disculparse ante mi hermano.

La mandíbula de Edward se endureció. Luego, los ojos le brillaron con renuente admiración.

—Un golpe efectivo, señorita Swan. Y hábilmente asestado, si me permite decirlo.

—Gracias, señor. Sólo he señalado una pequeña verdad. Usted podría disculparse ante mi hermano y salir con su increíble reputación todavía intacta. Aquellos que sepan de su acto de generosidad para con Seth lo verán como un gesto de amabilidad de su parte.

—No se me conoce por ser amable, señorita Swan.

Bella sonrió de manera alentadora.

—Se lo conocerá, después de que se sepa que se negó a batirse con mi hermano. Todos saben que podría haberle metido una bala en el cuerpo si hubiera elegido hacerlo.

—Es una forma interesante y bastante divertida de ver esta situación.

—Me encanta que me comprenda, señor. Creo que mi pequeño plan va a resultar bien. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es disculparse con Seth.

Edward reflexionó por un momento.

—Debo confesarle que no veo ningún claro beneficio para mí en todo este asunto.

—Se evitará la incomodidad de un duelo al amanecer —señaló Bella —. Sin duda, eso es una gran ventaja.

—Resulta que de todos modos generalmente estoy despierto al amanecer. —Algo frío titiló en los ojos de Edward—. Un duelo no habría sido una gran incomodidad.

Bella clavó una consternada mirada en él. Luego creyó haber detectado una endiablada alegría en los ojos esmeraldas.

—Milord, se está riendo de mí.

— ¿Eso cree?

—Sí, eso creo. No puede tener grandes deseos de librar un duelo con un muchacho joven e inexperto. No tiene nada que probar. Prométame que va a poner fin a esta tontería con una disculpa antes de que se derrame sangre.

—Me está pidiendo que deje a un lado el pequeño asunto de mi propio honor.

—Le estoy pidiendo que sea razonable.

— ¿Por qué habría de molestarme en ser razonable?

Bella se estaba acercando al límite de su paciencia.

—Señor, debo insistir en que deje de actuar como un idiota cabeza de alcornoque. Ambos sabemos que es demasiado inteligente como para desear involucrarse en algo tan idiota como un duelo.

— ¿Un idiota cabeza de alcornoque? — Bella se sonrojó.

—Le pido disculpas, señor, pero es lo que opino, dada su conducta. Esperaba algo mejor de usted.

—Me siento desolado al saber que no he vivido para cumplir con sus expectativas. Pero bueno, en pocas ocasiones cumplo con las expectativas de alguien. Me sorprende que no haya aprendido eso en el curso de su investigación de esta noche.

—Usted disfruta confundiendo a los demás —dijo Bella —. Me doy cuenta de que piensa que tiene un motivo justo para comportarse de esa manera. Sin duda, es su manera de vengarse de alguna manera de la sociedad por el modo en que lo trató antes de que adoptara el título.

—Es una actitud muy magnánima de su parte.

—Sin embargo —dijo Bella con deliberación—, le estoy pidiendo que se eleve por encima de sus inclinaciones en este caso y que se comporte como el hombre generoso, responsable y de buen corazón que sé que es capaz de ser.

Una risa maliciosa iluminó brevemente los ojos de Edward.

— ¿Y qué, en nombre del demonio, la hace pensar que soy capaz de comportarme de tal manera?

Bella estaba exasperada.

—Usted es un hombre leído y con una mente inquisitiva, señor. Me di cuenta de eso en el salón de baile cuando hablábamos acerca de mis investigaciones de fenómenos espectrales. Usted me hizo preguntas perceptivas y mostró un intelecto agudo. Me niego a creer que no pueda comportarse con algo de generosidad de espíritu.

Edward frotó las orejas de Lucifer mientras reflexionaba acerca de esa sugerencia.

—Supongo que sería una experiencia novedosa

—Exactamente lo que necesita para aliviar el tedio. —Bella vaciló y luego añadió con suavidad—: Entiendo que sufre de aburrimiento.

— ¿Quién le ha dicho eso?

—Casi todos —admitió— ¿Es verdad?

Edward recostó la cabeza contra el respaldo; de la silla y miró el fuego frente a él. Curvó la boca sin verdadero humor.

—No lo sé —admitió sosegadamente. Bella clavó la mirada en él.

— ¿No sabe lo que siente?

Edward le lanzó una extraña mirada.

—La mayoría de las veces no estoy seguro de sentir nada, señorita Swan.

—Yo experimenté algo similar durante un tiempo tras la muerte de mis padres —dijo Bella con suavidad.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Pero tenía a mi hermano Seth. Y Lady Brandon fue muy amable. Pudimos consolarnos los unos a los otros. Con el tiempo, se me levantó el ánimo.

—No tengo problemas para creer eso. —El tono de Edward estaba entrelazado con algo de burla—. Indudablemente, usted tiene mucha presencia de ánimo, señorita Swan. Pero la cuestión de si sufro o no de aburrimiento no está aquí ni allá. Regresemos al asunto que tenemos entre manos.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa de ansiedad—. Soy consciente de que le estoy pidiendo que me haga un gran favor, señor.

—Es verdad. El pedir disculpas es algo suma mente ajeno a mi naturaleza. Y también el conceder favores.

—Estoy segura de que sobrevivirá a la experiencia.

—Eso está por verse —dijo Edward—. Tal vez debería recordarle que cuando uno hace un favor, espera poder cobrárselo en algún momento en el futuro.

Un nuevo relámpago de alarma recorrió a Bella. Lo miró con cautela.

— ¿Qué me está sugiriendo exactamente, señor?

—Sólo que, a cambio de hacerle este favor esta noche, usted acepte hacerme un favor a mí si alguna vez llegara a pedírselo.

Bella se mantenía muy quieta.

— ¿Qué tipo de favor esperaría a cambio de salvarle la vida a mi hermano?

— ¿Quién sabe? No puedo predecir el futuro, señorita Swan. No tengo ni idea de qué tipo de merced podría llegar a necesitar de usted algún día.

—Comprendo. —Enarcó las cejas con preocupación—. ¿Pero usted espera cobrarse el favor en algún momento?

Edward sonrió lentamente. La luz del fuego se reflejaba en sus ojos y en los del gato.

—Sí, señorita Swan. Es muy probable que algún día me cobre lo que se me debe. ¿Trato hecho?

Un peligroso silencio cayó sobre la biblioteca en sombras. Sólo lo rompía el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea. Bella no podía apartar los ojos de la fija e indescifrable mirada de Edward. Iba a tener que arriesgarse a que su intuición acerca de ese hombre fuera correcta. Tal vez pudiera ser peligroso, pero no creía que fuera malicioso.

—Muy bien, señor —dijo Bella sosegadamente—. Acepto el trato.

Edward la estudió durante largos instantes, como si quisiera ver debajo de la superficie, tal como Bella había querido penetrar en los secretos de él.

—Creo que usted es una mujer que cumple sus promesas, señorita Swan.

Bella lo miró de mal humor.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—No necesita ofenderse. El genuino honor es algo muy inusitado tanto en los hombres como en las mujeres.

—Si usted lo dice. ¿Esto quiere decir que se va a disculpar ante mi hermano?

—Sí. Me encargaré de que el duelo sea cancelado. — Bella sintió una oleada de alivio.

—Gracias, señor. Estoy muy agradecida. De verdad, es muy bondadoso de su parte hacer esto.

—Ya basta, señorita Swan. No necesito su agradecimiento. Usted y yo hemos hecho un trato. Me devolverá el favor muy pronto. —Edward dejó el gato sobre la alfombra.

Lucifer parpadeó ante Bella con irritación, como si la culpara por haber sido perturbado de la cómoda posición en la que estaba. Luego meneó la cola y corrió a acomodarse sobre una almohada de seda roja y dorada. Edward se levantó de la silla y se inclinó para tomar ambas manos de Bella. La puso de pie.

— ¿Señor?

No le contestó, pero sus ojos eran hileras de llamaradas mientras él la acercaba hacia sí. Inclinó la cabeza y colocó su boca sobre la de Bella.

El beso de Edward fue deliberado, una calculada declaración de propósito sensual. Bella nunca había recibido un beso así en toda su vida, y sin embargo una parte de sí lo reconoció de inmediato como lo que era. Una conmocionante excitación la recorrió hasta los pies cuando se dio cuenta de que de alguna manera indefinible, Edward la estaba reclamando como propia.

Bella estaba aturdida. Temblaba. Apenas si podía respirar. Un ardiente deseo vibraba en su interior. De pronto, todo su cuerpo se sentía vivo con una energía nueva y latente.

Todo terminó antes de que pudiera empezar a acostumbrarse al sensual asalto. Jadeó cuando Edward levantó la cabeza.

—Ahora que hemos sellado el trato, señorita Swan, es hora de que se vaya a casa.

—Ah, sí. Sí, por supuesto. —Bella luchó por ajustarse la capucha de la capa con dedos temblorosos. Se dijo a sí misma que debía ser tan imperturbable como él. Tenía veinticinco años, no era una niña inocente—. Nadie debe de haberme echado de menos, sin embargo. El hogar de Lady Brandon está muy bien administrado, y cuando me retiré a mi alcoba dejé instrucciones precisas de que no me molestaran.

— ¿Cómo salió de la casa?

—Por la cocina. Fue algo difícil encontrar un carruaje, pero me las arreglé. El cochero dijo que me esperaría.

—El carruaje en el que llegó ya fue despedido.

Bella levantó la mirada bruscamente.

— ¿Cómo?

—No se preocupe. La acompañaré hasta su casa, señorita Swan.

—En realidad, no es necesario —dijo Bella con rapidez.

—Ya he ordenado que me traigan el carruaje.

—Entiendo. —No se le ocurría otra cosa que decir.

Edward guió a Bella fuera de la biblioteca y la llevó hasta el vestíbulo en el que esperaba el mayordomo con rostro de mastín.

—Mi abrigo, Ben. —Edward sonrió con su extraña sonrisa sin humor—. A propósito, parece que no tengo ningún compromiso al amanecer, después de todo. Por favor, ocúpese de que el desayuno se sirva a la hora de siempre.

—Sí, señor. —Ben lanzó una asombrada e inquisitiva mirada a Bella mientras ayudaba a Edward a ponerse el abrigo negro. Pero no dijo nada, como el bien educado sirviente que era. Abrió la puerta de la calle sin otra palabra.

Un carruaje negro tirado por dos potros negros esperaba en la niebla. Edward ayudó a Bella a subir al coche. Luego, montó y se sentó frente a ella. Los faroles del carruaje arrojaban un brillo flamean te sobre las rígidas y amenazadoras facciones de Edward. En ese momento, Bella no tuvo dificultad para entender por qué las murmuraciones le habían dado el nombre de Ángel Caído.

—Aprecio su compañía, señor, pero realmente no es necesaria. —Bella se envolvió con mayor firmeza en la vieja capa cuando el carruaje arrancó por la oscura calle.

—Ah, pero sí es necesaria, señorita Swan. Ahora, usted y yo estamos unidos por un trato. Y hasta que no me haya cobrado el favor que me debe, mantenerla a salvo forma parte de mis intereses. —Sonrió otra vez—. ¿No sabe que el diablo cuida de los suyos?

* * *

**Bueno, aqui les traigo el primer capitulo... que me dicen? El diablo eh? Se metio la pobre Bella en la boca del lobo son saberlo...**

**Bueno, gracias a todos por leer y espero sus comentarios, pues no saben lo mucho q me alegran!**

**Besos y nos leemos**


	3. Analizando la presa

**La historia no me pertenece y los personajes pertenecen a Meyer.**

**El contenido de esta historia no es apto para menores de 18 años, por lo tanto sugiero que lean bajo su consideración!**

* * *

**_El peligro de la pasión._**

.

.

.

**Capitulo 2**: _"Analizando la presa"_

Edward esperó silenciosamente en las sombras mientras Isabella abría la puerta trasera de la elegante casa de Lady Brandon. Sonrió para sí mismo cuando Isabella hizo una breve pausa y levantó la mano en señal de despedida. A la dama tal vez no le agradara ser etiquetada como Doña Original, pero indudablemente cumplía todos los requisitos.

Nunca había conocido a nadie como la señorita Isabella Swan. Sin duda, era la única persona que había conocido cuya curiosidad intelectual la había llevado a un pasatiempo tan inusitado como el suyo.

Una criatura sumamente fascinante. Y ahora le debía un favor. Edward prefería tener a las personas en deuda. Eso le daba ventaja.

Giró y caminó lentamente de regreso al carruaje que lo aguardaba. En la distancia las luces del coche eran débiles rayos que apenas si podían atravesar la pesada niebla.

Edward odiaba la niebla, y, con todo, sabía que podría ser su elemento natural. O su último destino. Los tacones de las botas resonaban con un eco hueco en el pavimento. Los fríos zarcillos de la niebla fluían y refluían a su alrededor y lo amenazaban con atraparlo para siempre en un interminable agujero gris. Sabía qué lo esperaba en ese gran vacío.

Sería un lugar en el que no había ninguna sensación, ni siquiera el sentimiento de frío implacable. En algunas ocasiones pensó que había atrapado imágenes fugaces de ese vacío esperándolo detrás de la helada barrera que había creado para protegerse a sí mismo.

Lo había reconocido como el mismo gris vacío que lo había estado esperando cuatro años atrás un amanecer en las montañas de Saragstan.

Un pequeño sonido chirriante que provenía de un callejón cercano hizo volver inmediatamente la atención de Edward hacia el presente. Hizo una pausa y escuchó con cuidado. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la pistola que tenía en el bolsillo. Notó irónicamente que el instinto de supervivencia aún era fuerte, a pesar del extraño humor que lo había estado hostigando cada vez más en los últimos tiempos.

El suave sonido escurridizo desapareció con rapidez. Una rata o tal vez un gato, pensó Edward. Caminó hacia el carruaje que lo esperaba.

Era una noche peligrosa para estar fuera de casa. Pero, bueno, todas las noches eran momentos de gran riesgo. La señorita Isabella Swan había desafiado al peligro y la oscuridad para verlo, reflexionó Edward. Sonrió débilmente. En verdad, poseía cualidades fuertes.

Edward abrió él mismo la puerta del carruaje.

—Al club —le dijo al cochero.

—Sí, señor.

El coche se balanceó hacia adelante. Edward se recostó contra los almohadones, miró hacia la niebla y pensó en Isabella. Era más que valiente; era cabezota. Un rasgo decididamente difícil en una mujer. Sospechaba que no muchos hombres podrían tratar con ella. Era demasiado inteligente, demasiado intrépida, demasiado audaz y demasiado curiosa para la mayoría de los hombres. También estaba llena de vivaz ánimo y de una leal y algo inocente fe en la bondad básica de los demás.

El hecho de que Isabella tuviera veinticinco años y aún estuviera soltera era una fuerte indicación de que los hombres que había encontrado hasta ahora no habían logrado entender el sutil desafío femenino que ofrecía o habían decidido ignorarlo. Los hombres debían de haber estado ciegos, decidió Edward. Eso, o habían sido disuadidos por las gafas que Isabella llevaba como un escudo de batalla. Edward miró hacia las calles oscuras y pensó en aquellos ojos detrás de las gafas. Ojos fantásticos. Claros y profundos pozos de un tono indescifrable de chocolate. Ojos inteligentes. Los ojos de una mujer honesta, una mujer de profunda e inconmovible integridad. Esos ojos la convertían en algo muy novedoso en el mundo de Edward.

Se daba cuenta de que había en Isabella algo sincero y completamente saludable que encontraba inexplicablemente encantador. Tenía sed de saborear esa bondad refrescante y vigorizante aunque se bur lara de ella.

Allí sentada en la biblioteca, sermoneándolo acerca de sus responsabilidades, lo había hecho sentir cada pesado gramo de la oscuridad que le pesaba en el alma. Isabella era una criatura del sol y lo hacía tomar conciencia del hecho de que él era un hombre que vivía en las más profundas sombras de la noche.

Eran opuestos el uno al otro, y sin embargo la había deseado desde el primer momento en que se la habían presentado. No tenía sentido. Edward se preguntó por qué se sentía cautivado por Isabella. Porque estaba cautivado.

Supuso que porque era suficientemente bonita, aunque no una gran belleza. Sin embargo, los atributos físicos que poseía estaban eficazmente escondidos por los efectos de lo que parecía ser una ausencia total del sentido del estilo.

A Edward le había divertido el vestido de color de ante que había llevado esa noche. El pálido tono rosa pálido resultaba claramente poco favorecedor para Isabella. No lograba resaltar el brillo de sus ojos chocolates, y apagaba su cabello color castaño. El recatado corte del alto escote y las rosas castañas que decoraban la falda indicaban que el vestido había sido cosido en el campo. Ninguna modista de moda de Londres habría vestido a una clienta con un estilo tan rústico.

Evidentemente, Isabella había considerado que el abanico era una molestia. En vez de esgrimirlo en las bellas artes de la seducción, lo había dejado colgar inútil mente de la muñeca. Por supuesto, las gafas no ha bían hecho más que sumarse al efecto espectacular mente poco elegante que había logrado alcanzar.

Pero Edward había visto más debajo de la su perficie de la extraña fachada de Isabella. Su padre había sido explorador, un gran observador de las costumbres de las personas reservadas y del terreno de tierras foráneas. Había llevado a la familia consigo en sus viajes y había entrenado bien a Edward en la ciencia y el arte de la observación.

"_Es en los detalles donde uno ve la verdad_ —a menudo explicaba Carlisle Cullen a su hijo— _Aprende a buscarlos_."

Esa noche, Edward había visto que el cabello de Isabella, estaba abundantemente entrelazado con oro. Había observado que tenía una boca generosa y alegre y una divertida y pequeña nariz. Tenía una cierta actitud firme y confiada, que había encontrado fascinante, en su suave mentón. Y había mirado profundamente en los chocolates e insondables pozos de sus ojos.

Sabía que, comparada con las grandes bellezas de la ciudad, sólo se podría calificar su apariencia como pasable. No era un diamante de primera clase y, con todo, había sido la única mujer que había notado esa noche en el salón de baile.

Edward permitió que sus pensamientos flotaran hacia el resto de Isabella, y mentalmente pasó las manos sobre ella como si estuviera a punto de quitarle la ropa y llevarla a la cama. Era esbelta, pero graciosamente redondeada en todos los lugares adecuados. Había visto suficiente de ella en el modesto vestido como para saber que sus senos estarían moldeados como pequeñas y maduras frutas exóticas, perfectamente adaptados a su palma y su boca. El perfume de Isabella, una mezcla de flores frescas y fragancia naturalmente femenina, aún perduraba en el carruaje y le llenaba la cabeza.

Volvería a besarla pronto. Si tenía algo de decencia, resistiría el impulso, pero nadie esperaba decencia del Ángel Caído. Le daba exactamente igual. Él mismo no estaba seguro de cuánta poseía.

Lo que sí poseía en abundancia era una intensa sensación de frío gris y amorfo que amenazaba con tragárselo desde dentro. La única manera de olvidarlo incluso durante un corto tiempo sería ocupar se de su pequeño y divertido pasatiempo. Debía volver a practicarlo, y pronto.

Sin embargo, primero estaba el asunto del hermano de Isabella.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a la puerta del club que Edward prefería. Era miembro de la mayor parte de los mejores establecimientos, pero en ése era en el que siempre se sentía más a gusto. Probablemente porque no era uno de los lugares preferidos de su primo.

Bajó del coche, subió los escalones y entró en la calidez del bien amueblado refugio masculino. Varias cabezas se volvieron cuando entró en el salón de naipes. Un murmullo de interés atravesó la gran multitud reunida alrededor de las mesas de apuestas. Edward supo que los rumores del inminente duelo ya habían llegado a todos los clubes de St. James.

Un hombre alto, moreno y fuerte se apartó de uno de los juegos de whist y paseó por la habitación hasta unirse a Edward.

Edward lo observó con cuidado y se quedó silenciosamente aliviado al ver que la mirada de Emmett McCarty otra vez era límpida esa noche. McCarty parecía estar superando la práctica de perderse en fuertes licores, un hábito que había traído consigo al volver de la guerra.

— ¿Qué es esto, Angelstone? Pensé que estarías pasando el resto de la noche en casa preparándote para tu cita al amanecer.

—Cambié de opinión, McCarty. No voy a tener ningún compromiso al amanecer. Quiero que tú, como uno de mis padrinos, le presentes mis más abyectas disculpas al señor Seth Swan.

La boca de Emmett quedó abierta en atónita sorpresa. Edward sonrió. Valía la pena disculparse ante el joven Swan sólo para ver el divertido efecto que tendría sobre todo el mundo.

Emmett formaba parte del puñado de personas a las que Edward llamaba amigos. Edward incluía a Emmett en el selecto grupo porque él era una de las pocas personas que había aceptado a Edward sin reservas dos años atrás.

Después de pasar toda la vida en el extranjero, finalmente Edward se había visto obligado a regresar a Inglaterra. Las siempre crecientes inversiones comerciales habían hecho que fuera necesario que estableciera su residencia en Londres, el mismísimo centro del mundo social que alguna vez les había dado la espalda a sus padres.

Su poder financiero lo había puesto en contacto con cierto número de personas que estaban ansiosas de afirmar que eran amigos. Pero sabía que a sus espaldas lo llamaban el bastardo Cullen. Habían chismorreado con deleite acerca del escandaloso romance de su padre con una actriz muchos años atrás. Habían hablado de cómo, con el tiempo, el título pasaría al primo de Edward, Jasper, debido a la irresponsable y ofensiva unión de Carlisle Cullen con una mujer fácil y ligera de cascos.

Durante ese tiempo, Emmett había sido una de las pocas personas que no deseaban nada de Edward excepto amistad. También había sido uno de los pocos que no tenían interés por el viejo escándalo ni por la legitimidad del nacimiento de Edward. Emmett llevaba profundas e invisibles cicatrices de la guerra. Había sentido un instintivo lazo de unión con Edward, quien, debería haberlo sabido, llevaba cicatrices propias. Ninguno de los dos hombres hablaba mucho del pasado. No era necesario.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —Preguntó Emmett—. El muchacho Swan te desafió por una simple menudencia. No hiciste nada excepto bailar con la hermana.

—Soy consciente de ello —dijo Edward sosegadamente.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que vas a dejar que se salga con la suya?

—Sé de buena tinta que el muchacho es arrebatado y no muy conocedor de las costumbres de moda. — Emmett soltó un bufido.

—Entonces, bien podrías darle las primeras lecciones.

—Me inclino a dejarle esa tarea a otra persona.

—No lo entiendo. —Emmett agarró una bote lla de oporto y vertió un poco del contenido en una copa—. No es propio de ti permitir que un joven cachorro advenedizo se libre de una cosa así. ¿Qué está pasando, Angelstone?

—Cambié de opinión, eso es todo. No pasa nada más. Dile al señor Swan que no tengo ningún interés en encontrarme con él al amanecer.

Emmett miró el oporto que acababa de verter como si estuviera sorprendido de encontrarlo allí en la mano. Bajó la copa con cuidado sin probar el contenido. Miró a Edward.

—Sé perfectamente bien que no temes enfrentarte a él. Es muy probable que lo superes en el encuentro. El muchacho no tiene experiencia en este tipo de cosas.

Edward sonrió levemente.

—Lo cual convierte al asunto en algo aburrido, ¿no lo crees?

Emmett levantó las cejas.

—Sin duda. Pero, ¿qué sucederá la próxima vez que decidas bailar con Doña Original? Y sé que va a haber una próxima vez, Angelstone. Vi la mirada en tus ojos esta noche cuando la vislumbraste entre la multitud. Nunca te había visto reaccionar de esa manera ante una mujer.

—Si Swan considera adecuado lanzar otro desafío...

—Lo cual va a hacer, sobre todo cuando vea con cuánta rapidez te has disculpado después de éste.

—Entonces, sencillamente enviaré otra disculpa —terminó Edward con naturalidad.

Los ojos azules de Emmett se agrandaron.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Le ofrecerías una segunda disculpa?

—Y otra después de ésa, si fuera necesario. Para mi asombro, he descubierto lo que parece ser una exhaustiva provisión de remordimiento caballeresco, McCarty. Creo que puedo continuar disculpándome todas las veces que Swan pueda continuar lanzando desafíos.

—Buen Dios. —La comprensión comenzó a aparecer en los ojos de Emmett. Empezó a sonreír—. En otras palabras, vas a divertirte con la hermana tanto como te plazca y Swan no podrá obligarte a un duelo porque sencillamente te disculparás cada vez que te lance un desafío.

—Ésa es la idea.

—Increíble. —Emmett sacudió la cabeza con admiración—. Por supuesto, nadie creerá ni por un solo instante que en realidad tienes miedo a enfren tarte con el muchacho. Tu reputación es demasiado conocida. La gente dirá que sólo te estabas divirtien do otra vez. Swan se va a convertir en un hazmerreír.

—Tal vez. Ése no es mi problema.

—Los libros de apuestas del club se van a llenar de posturas acerca de cuándo te vas a cansar final mente del juego y le vas a meter una bala en el cuerpo —dijo Emmett.

—Lo que se escriba en los libros de apuestas tampoco me interesa. —Edward se sirvió un pequeño trago del oporto que Emmett no había tocado—. Mientras tanto, ¿te vas a encargar de que le lleguen mis disculpas a mi ilustre oponente?

—Si insistes. Sin embargo, esto es algo original de tu parte, Angelstone. Y no es tu estilo habitual.

— ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez esté cambiando mis hábitos. Tal vez sea posible que me esté volviendo más responsable al entrar en los años de madurez. Emmett lo miró con algo de preocupación.

—Esta noche estás de un extraño humor, amigo mío. Tal vez sea hora de que te deleites otra vez con tu pequeño pasatiempo. Creo que ya ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última ocasión.

—Quizá tengas razón. Y quizás esté de extraño humor porque es una noche más bien extraña.

—Y lo es cada vez más —musitó Emmett. Dirigió la mirada detrás del hombro izquierdo de Edward—. Tu primo acaba de entrar a la estancia. Curioso. En raras ocasiones acude a este club en particular.

—Sólo porque sabe que aquí se me encuentra con frecuencia.

—Exactamente. Así que uno podría preguntar, ¿qué está haciendo Cullen aquí esta noche?

—Eso es fácil de adivinar. —Edward bajó la copa—. Sin duda, ha venido a desearme suerte en el campo de honor.

—No es nada probable. —Emmett arrugó el en trecejo—. Lo contrario, sin duda. Cullen no derramaría ni una lágrima si una bala te atravesara, Angelstone, y todos lo saben. Por lo que a él respecta, tú le usurpaste el título y nunca te lo perdonó. Junto con su arrogante madre, ambos supusieron durante años que él sería el siguiente en la línea de sucesión.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Igual que el resto de la familia.

Emmett se quedó en silencio mientras Jasper Cullen se acercaba por detrás de Edward.

—Angelstone.

La voz de Jasper tenía el tono hosco y susceptible de un hombre joven que sabe que se está enfrentando a otro mayor y más poderoso. Era un tono a medio camino entre el temor y la jactancia. Edward no prestó atención al interesado silencio que cayó sobre la muchedumbre de las mesas de juego más cercanas. Sabía que todos en la habitación se estaban esforzando por oír la confrontación sin que se notara. Toda la ciudad era consciente de la helada enemistad entre Edward y sus parientes.

Era muy inusitado que alguno de los dos lados dirigiera la palabra al otro. El hecho de que el joven Cullen estuviera en el club preferido de Edward y de que hubiera llamado a su primo por su nombre sin duda fascinaría a los murmuradores tanto como lo había hecho el rumor del duelo.

— ¿Querías algo, Cullen? —Edward se volvió con lentitud para mirar a Jasper—. Además de mi título, se entiende. ¿O has venido a desearme buena suerte para mañana?

El bien parecido rostro de Jasper se sonrojó. Los ojos eran de un tono mucho más claros que los de Edward, azules mas que verdes. El cabello era de un color más claro, un rubio en vez de cobrizo. Con todo, Edward sabía que el parecido familiar entre su primo y él era inconfundible. También sabía que ese hecho tan obvio irritaba al resto de los Cullen. Habrían preferido un parecido con su madre rubia.

—Desgraciado. —Jasper formó un puño con la mano—. Uno de estos días alguien te atravesará tu frío corazón con una bala, y bien que lo merecerás.

—Gracias. —Edward inclinó la cabeza con cortesía—. Siempre es agradable saber que la familia de uno lo apoya en un momento de crisis.

— ¿Es verdad, entonces? —Preguntó Jasper con consternación—. ¿Vas a exponer la reputación de la familia a otra ronda de escándalos al librarte en duelo con un patán campesino?

—Te va a hacer feliz saber que los rumores de un duelo son falsos

—No lo creo.

—Es verdad, primo. —Edward sonrió—. Dile a tu senil madre que anule los encargos de ropa de luto. Imagino que ya ha elegido algo adecuado de color negro en la muy remota esperanza de que su más preciado deseo se cumpla mañana. Lamentablemente para ella, tengo intenciones de vivir un día más, — Jasper lo miró con ira.

—Oí que el hermano de la delgaducha Swan te desafió a duelo.

— ¿En serio? Es increíble cómo vuelan los rumores por la ciudad, ¿no es así? Es una lástima que la mayoría de ellos sean falsos.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Qué te traes entre manos esta vez?

—Nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte, Cullen.

—Eres un arrogante bastardo, primo.

—Arrogante tal vez, pero indudablemente no soy un bastardo. — Edward volvió a sonreír —Y eso, primo, es lo que marca la diferencia, ¿no es así?

La boca de Jasper lo intentó, pero al final pareció incapaz de encontrar palabras. Giró sobre un bien calzado pie y salió majestuosamente de la habitación.

El zumbido de la conversación se reanudó en las mesas de naipes. Edward se volvió para servirse otra copa de oporto. Se detuvo cuando vio la pensativa expresión que había en los ojos de Emmett.

—No te preocupes, amigo mío —dijo Edward—, Cullen y yo tenemos un trato. Hace mucho tiempo ambos hicimos el pacto de detestarnos mutuamente.

La mirada de Emmett seguía en la puerta.

—Creo que te odia verdaderamente.

—Supongo que no todo es culpa suya. Su madre le enseñó a hacerlo desde la cuna. Nunca le perdonó a mi padre el haberse escapado con mi madre y de ese modo haber ensuciado el apellido para toda la eternidad. Cuando el año pasado heredé el título en vez de hacerlo su precioso Jasper, casi se desploma de una apoplejía.

—Conozco bien tu historia familiar. Ten cuidado, Angelstone. Podría jurar que había muerte en la expresión de Cullen hace unos instantes.

—Cálmate, McCarty. Tienes una imaginación desbocada.

—No estoy tan seguro. Tengo la clara impresión de que si Jasper Cullen pudiera encontrar una manera de deshacerse de ti sin parecer culpable, no vacilaría ni un minuto. —Emmett sonrió súbitamente—. Mira, hay una solución para el dilema.

— ¿Cuál es?

—Cumple con tu deber para con tu título. Consigue una esposa y procúrate un heredero lo antes posible. Una vez que el título esté seguro en tu familia por otra generación, los Cullen dejarán de rogar por tu muerte. Si tienes un heredero, ya no tendrá sentido desear que estires la pata.

—Te felicito por tu enfoque pragmático de la situación —dijo Edward—. Tal vez reflexione un poco sobre tu idea.

Emmett le dirigió una astuta e interrogadora mirada.

— ¿Qué es esto? No me digas que finalmente has decidido ser sensato.

—Me han dicho que a mi edad un hombre debería empezar a mostrar señales de sabiduría y responsabilidad, McCarty.

Emmett volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

—Ciertamente, estás de un extraño humor esta noche.

—Sí. Tal vez sea mejor que presentes mis disculpas al joven Swan antes de que cambie de opinión.

Edward no prestó atención a los chismes que recorrieron la ciudad la tarde siguiente mientras que la alta sociedad se enteraba de sus disculpas ante Seth Swan. En vez de quedar a disposición de los curiosos en el club o de retirarse a la intimidad de su biblioteca, acudió a una cita en cierto café cerca de los muelles.

El mensaje de Ateara había llegado a Edward justo cuando se estaba sentando pausadamen te para tomar un tardío desayuno. La nota había sido corta y directa. Los mensajes de Ateara por lo general eran breves, ya que el oficial de policía de Bow Street no sabía leer ni escribir con gran habilidad.

_Señor:_

_Hay un asunto de interés que deseo hablar con usted. Si le viene bien, le sugiero el lugar de siempre, a las tres._

_Atentamente, A._

A las tres de la tarde Edward entró en el café y vio que Ateara lo estaba esperando en el asiento de costumbre. El oficial de policía levantó la taza a modo de saludo. Edward se adelantó para unirse a él.

Ateara era un hombre corpulento con un rostro encarnado y bigotudo y pequeños ojos astutos. Las venas púrpura de su nariz hablaban del gusto que tenía por la ginebra, y durante los meses de invierno parecía estar perpetuamente resfriado. Siempre llevaba una sucia bufanda alrededor del cuello y resollaba sin parar.

—Buenas tardes, su señoría. Veo que le han dado mi mensaje.

—Espero que este asunto resulte ser más divertido que el anterior, Ateara. —Edward se sentó frente al oficial de policía—. Me apetece algo que sea más retador.

—Es usted demasiado bueno en este tipo de cosas, ése es el problema. —Ateara sonrió y dejó ver varios agujeros entre los dientes—. Bueno, tengo uno nuevo que debería interesarle. ¿El mismo arreglo que antes?, yo cobro la recompensa de la persona adecuadamente agradecida que me contrató.

—La recompensa y el crédito, Ateara. Ninguna de las dos cosas me sirve.

—Debe de ser estupendo ser rico —dijo Ateara con un suspiro—. Y tener un título elegante por añadidura. No me molesta decírselo, todavía no entiendo por qué se interesa tanto por estos pequeños asuntos.

Edward hizo una seña para que le llevaran café.

—Ya te lo expliqué, Ateara. Tú me provees de un pasatiempo divertido. Todos los hombres necesitan de un pasatiempo, ¿no lo crees?

—No sabría decirle, su señoría. Yo nunca he tenido tiempo de dedicarme a ningún pasatiempo. Estoy demasiado ocupado intentando llevar comida a la mesa para mí y los míos.

Edward sonrió con aplomo.

—Confío en que tú y los tuyos estéis comiendo algo mejor desde que comenzamos nuestra sociedad. — Ateara rió entre dientes.

—Así es, milord. Así es. Mi esposa está engordando y los cinco pequeños también se están llenando muy bien. Nos mudamos a una casa pequeña la semana pasada. Es muy bonita.

—Excelente. Entonces permíteme oír lo que tienes para mí esta vez.

Ateara se inclinó hacia adelante y bajó la voz.

—Un pequeño problema de chantaje y un asuntillo de joyas, milord. Creo que los va a encontrar suficientemente divertidos.

* * *

**Bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo! Que les pareció?**


	4. Defendiendo al Diablo

**La historia no me pertenece y los personajes pertenecen a Meyer.**

**El contenido de esta historia no es apto para menores de 18 años, por lo tanto sugiero que lean bajo su consideración!**

* * *

**_El peligro de la pasión._**

.

.

.

**Capitulo 3**: _"Defendiendo al Diablo"_

— ¿Qué sé acerca de Angelstone? —Alice, Lady Brandon, se detuvo con la taza a mitad de camino hacia la boca y miró a Bella —. Sólo que no se habla con sus parientes y que tiene una reputación excesivamente peligrosa. Todo lo cual lo convierte en alguien sumamente interesante, por supuesto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Bella sonrió. Alice era una mujer de constitución imponente y de edad indeterminada, cuyo tamaño sólo era superado por un corazón generoso y un vivaz interés por los asuntos de la ciudad. Como le había explicado a Bella en una ocasión, hacía mucho tiempo que había sido privada de su posición natural dentro del mundillo social debido a la misteriosa desaparición de las famosas joyas Withlock una generación antes. Una no se podía mover en los mejores círculos de la ciudad sin dinero, a pesar del linaje que se tuviera.

Ahora que tenía dinero, Alice se permitía alegremente todos los placeres de la sociedad que se le habían negado antes. Había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía un innato sentido del estilo y, cuando el Morning Post publicó que los vestidos de color lavanda y violeta eran los más novedosos de la temporada, Alice había renovado su vestuario de la debida manera. Ese día su hermoso cuerpo estaba encerrado en un vestido lavanda con abundantes volantes y frunces, y adornado con lazos rosas.

Alice era una vieja amiga de la familia de Bella. Había vivido junto a su difunto esposo en una antigua y destartalada casa solariega que estaba situada cerca de la granja de los Swan. El fantasma Withlock, que era casi tan famoso como las perdidas joyas Withlock, le había proporcionado a Bella la primera experiencia verdadera en la investigación de fenómenos espectrales.

—Te pregunto por Angelstone porque a Seth se le ha metido en la cabeza la ridícula idea de que debo tener mucho cuidado con el conde, —explicó Bella —. Parece creer que ese hombre está dispuesto a seducirme. Por supuesto, es una completa tontería, pero Seth está muy agitado al respecto.

—Y supongo que con razón. Como he dicho, el conde es muy interesante, aunque todavía no hay ningún indicio de que esté buscando esposa. Por lo tanto, debemos suponer que cuando le presta atención a una mujer tiene otras cosas en la cabeza.

—Sencillamente podría desear conversar con ella acerca de temas de mutuo interés intelectual —su girió Bella con optimismo.

—No es probable. —Alice dejó la taza de té con expresión pensativa—. Una de las razones por las que Angelstone es tan fascinante es precisamente que se burla de las reglas de la sociedad. La mayor parte de las veces trata con desprecio al mundo so cial, tal como éste trató una vez a sus padres.

—Pero has dicho que le invitan a los mejores bailes y galas.

—Indudablemente. No hay nada que enriquezca más a la sociedad que ser tratada con desprecio por un caballero con un título, que tenga dinero para despilfarrar y más de un rasgo de peligro en él.

—Ya veo. Qué extraño.

—En absoluto. No tienes más que recordar cómo se idolatró a Byron. Angelstone es muy astuto, sabe cómo permanecer justo dentro de los límites de lo que es aceptable. Y, desde que heredó el título, todas las anfitrionas de la ciudad compiten por atraerlo con una invitación a uno de sus acontecimientos sociales.

—Ciertamente, es un hombre interesante —dijo Bella.

—Sí, en efecto. —Alice se puso pensativa —Y una de las cosas más interesantes de él es por qué no ha utilizado el poder que adquirió junto con el título para aplastar a sus parientes.

Bella arrugó el entrecejo.

— ¿Aplastar?

—Sería fácil para él. Controla una fortuna, después de todo. Y tiene gran poder social. Todos suponen que la razón por la que no ha desterrado a su familia de la sociedad es que le agrada jugar al gato y al ratón con ellos.

—No puedo creer que pudiera hacer daño deliberadamente a su familia. Me gustó bastante —aventuró Bella.

—Estoy segura de que puede ser encantador cuando lo desea. Y, sin duda, fue más que encantador cuando te pidió que bailaras con él. Bella, la cosa es que Seth tiene toda la razón al estar preocupado por una posible relación entre el conde y tú. Se dice que Angelstone se divierte de maneras muy extrañas. Podría encontrar entretenido arruinar a la muy interesante Doña Original de esta temporada.

Bella se mordió el labio.

—Vamos, señora. Tengo veinticinco años, después de todo. Ya he pasado la edad en que se pueda destruir mi reputación.

—Todavía no, mi querida. Todavía no. Y si hay algo que a la sociedad le gusta más que un Ángel Caído es un buen y jugoso escándalo. Eres el comentario de la ciudad en estos momentos. Todos los ojos están sobre ti. Si tu nombre se relaciona con el de Angelstone, los chismes no tendrán fin.

Bella bebió otro sorbo de té.

—La única razón por la que soy el centro de atención es ese asunto del tesoro familiar de los Brandon.

—Por supuesto, querida. —Alice rebosaba de alegría y acarició con cariño el medallón de diamantes que llevaba alrededor de la garganta. Formaba parte del tesoro que Bella había descubierto — Todo el mundo sabe que encontraste mis joyas cuando investigabas el fantasma de los Withlock. La ciudad está muy cautivada por la historia.

Bella arrugó la nariz.

—Es una lástima que no pudiera localizar al fantasma de la familia Withlock mientras estaba en eso. Encontrar una prueba de verdaderos fenómenos espectrales habría sido mucho más interesante que descubrir un conjunto de joyas.

—Pero no tan útil, Bella. No, no tan útil. Me cambiaste la vida, querida, y no sé cómo te lo voy a pagar.

—Sabes muy bien que ya me lo retribuiste más de la cuenta al traernos a mí y a Seth a Londres para una visita. Desde la muerte de nuestros padres Seth estaba muy inquieto en el campo. Aquí, en la ciudad, está adquiriendo experiencia en las costumbres sociales y lo está pasando muy bien.

—Era lo mínimo que podía hacer para darte las gracias —dijo Alice—. Sé lo preocupada que estabas por Seth. Pero me gustaría hacer mucho más por ti, querida. —Miró con el ceño fruncido el modesto y anticuado vestido de muselina—. Me agradaría mucho que me permitieras comprarte todo un nuevo guardarropa.

—Vamos, Alice, ya lo hemos hablado antes. No estoy dispuesta a permitir que me compres un baúl lleno de vestidos que nunca voy a poder usar cuando vaya a mi casa, en Dorset. Sería un derroche total. — Alice suspiró.

—Bella, el asunto es que, ahora que tienes la atención de la ciudad, sólo parecería adecuado que te vistieras a la última moda. No puedo entender por qué no te interesas más por tus ropas. Estarías encantadora en color lavanda.

La puerta de la sala se abrió antes de que Bella pudiera pensar en una respuesta adecuada.

—Buenas tardes, señoras.

Bella levantó la mirada cuando Seth hizo su entrada en la habitación con el estilo informal y elegante que había aprendido concienzudamente de sus nuevos amigos. Todo lo que Seth hacía últimamente llevaba ese particular estilo. Bella decidió que empezaba a parecer algo cansado.

Su hermano menor se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en un joven petimetre de la ciudad. Desde la parte superior de la corbata intrincadamente anudada hasta la chaqueta con hombreras, chaleco a rayas y ceñidos pantalones, Seth era el mismísimo barómetro de la moda. Se había aficionado a llevar bastón y gran cantidad de sellos decorativos colgando de la faltriquera del reloj.

Por muy irritante que ocasionalmente pudieran ser las nuevas afectaciones de Seth, sin embargo Bella quería mucho a su hermano. Se decía a sí misma que era sólo un joven fogoso a quien le iría muy bien una vez que sentara la cabeza y madurara. Pensó con orgullo en que su hermano también era un joven muy bien parecido. Realmente no necesitaba esa chaqueta con rellenos; el cabello de Seth tenía el mismo tono de castaño que el suyo; Seth había heredado los excelentes ojos azules de la madre, en vez del chocolate del padre; no necesitaba lentes, aunque la semana anterior había experimentado brevemente con un monóculo. Había abandonado la afectación cuando descubrió que era demasiado difícil mantener el cristal en su sitio.

A veces le preocupaba el que Seth no quisiera regresar a la tranquila vida de terrateniente en el campo después de que le fueran presentados los placeres de la ciudad.

Y, para ser honesta consigo misma, pensó Bella, tenía que admitir que Seth no era el único que ahora podría llegar a aburrirse un poco en el campo. Había encontrado que la vida en Londres era mucho más excitante e interesante de lo que se había esperado.

Lo que la fascinaba no era la interminable serie de bailes y veladas, sino la interminable colección de librerías, museos y cosas por el estilo. Allí, en la ciudad, podía investigar los fenómenos espectrales mucho más minuciosamente de lo que podía hacer lo en casa. También tenía mayores probabilidades de encontrar gente que necesitara de su especial talento para la investigación.

—Hola, Seth —dijo Bella.

—Buenas tardes. —Alice levantó la tetera — ¿Quieres té?

—Será un placer. —Seth se acercó con ansiedad—. Esperad a que os cuente las noticias.

—Somos todo oídos, querido —murmuró Alice.

—No vais a creer esto. —Seth se mostró muy satisfecho de sí mismo cuando aceptó el plato y la taza—. Pero yo, Seth Swan, he recibido una disculpa del mismísimo diablo, ¡de verdad!

Alice parpadeó.

— ¿En serio?

—Por supuesto que sí. —Seth se volvió orgullosamente hacia Bella —. Angelstone no volverá a molestarte, Bella. Puedes contar con ello. He conseguido que ese desgraciado se disculpe por haberte insultado. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Hizo que uno de sus padrinos me presentara sus disculpas exactamente allí en el club, donde todos mis amigos pudieran oírlo.

Bella miró a Seth de mal humor mientras éste se desparramaba sobre una de las delicadas sillas de satén de Alice.

—Por última vez, Seth, Angelstone no me insultó. Se comportó de manera muy correcta. No hubo absolutamente nada ofensivo en su conducta en el salón de baile.

—Ese hombre tiene su reputación. —Seth tomó un pequeño pastelillo de la bandeja del té — Tú no debes querer saber nada al respecto, por su puesto. No es el tipo de cosas que una dama debería conocer. Indudablemente, no es el tipo que deseas a tu alrededor. Todo el mundo está de acuerdo en que no tiene nada respetable en mente cuando comienza a prestarle atención a una mujer.

—Por amor de Dios —dijo Bella —. Nómbrame a una sola mujer que teóricamente haya perdido su buen nombre por culpa de Angelstone. Sólo una.

Seth la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Buen Dios. Seguramente no esperarás que hable de ese tipo de chismes contigo.

—Sí, eso espero. Si me están poniendo sobre aviso, quiero saber precisamente por qué. ¿Quién fue la última víctima inocente?

—Si no ha tenido ninguna víctima esta temporada es sólo porque las familias respetables están colocando a las hijas lejos de su alcance.

—Quiero un nombre —dijo Bella con tranquilidad.

Seth la miró con ira y luego recurrió a Alice en busca de apoyo.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que estás más familiarizada con este tipo de historias que yo. Dale un nombre a Isabella. Tal vez eso la convenza de que está jugando con fuego cuando acepta bailar con Angelstone.

— ¿Un nombre? —Alice se golpeó el mentón con el dedo índice y estudió el techo durante unos instantes—. Bueno, tengo entendido que en algún momento se relacionó su nombre con el de Lady Denali, pero eso fue la temporada pasada y la dama es una viuda algo notoria por derecho propio. No estoy segura de que se la pueda contar como una víctima inocente, si entendéis lo que quiero decir. En todo caso, me dijeron que el romance terminó hace algún tiempo.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Bella, profundamente curiosa a pesar de sí misma.

—Lo que se dice es que Lady Denali cometió el error de fomentar los celos del Ángel Caído —dijo Alice—. Le entregó sus favores a otro. Hay rumores de que se libró un duelo.

Seth arrugó el entrecejo.

— ¿Un duelo?

Alice asintió.

—Al parecer, Angelstone hirió a su oponente, pero no lo mató. Dicen que el Ángel Caído dejó el campo de honor y se fue derecho a la casa de la dama. La historia dice que subió a la alcoba y la despertó personalmente sólo para decirle que habían terminado con el romance.

Bella tembló. Podía imaginarse muy bien que Angelstone debía de estar muy furioso ante las tácticas de Lady Denali.

—Tienes mucha razón, Alice. Lady Denali no cuenta como una víctima inocente. Fue muy cruel por su parte intentar poner celoso a Angelstone.

— ¿Cruel? —Alice dirigió una divertida mirada a Bella —. Supongo que la pobre dama estaba desesperada por tener algún indicio de cariño por parte de Angelstone. Dicen que está hecho de hielo.

—Tonterías. Volvamos al asunto del nombre, estamos buscando verdaderas víctimas inocentes —dijo Bella —. ¿No se te ocurre una sola joven que ha perdido su buen nombre por Angelstone? — Alice enarcó las cejas.

—En realidad, no. No puedo. Ahora que lo pienso, por lo que oigo, Angelstone tiene tendencia a no tomar en cuenta a las inexpertas, en favor de un tipo de mujer más mundana.

Seth estaba furioso.

—Les digo que ese hombre tiene su reputación. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Al parecer, no por arruinar el buen nombre de jóvenes e inocentes mujeres —dijo Bella —, Así que en el futuro vas a ser tan amable de abstenerte de interferir en mis asuntos sociales, ¿me entiendes, Seth?

—Óyeme —replicó Seth—. Soy tu hermano. Soy responsable de ti.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí misma.

—No estés tan segura de ello. La verdad es que no sabes mucho acerca de los hombres, Bella. No eres un buen juez. Recuerda lo que pasó hace tres años.

Alice batió palmas ruidosamente para llamar la atención.

—Ya basta, queridos. Si queréis reñir, podéis hacerlo en cualquier otro sitio que no sea mi sala. Tenernos otros asuntos de que encargarnos.

— ¿Qué otros asuntos? —preguntó Bella, más que deseosa de cambiar de tema.

Alice rió entre dientes.

—Bueno, el pequeño asunto de decidir qué invitaciones vamos a aceptar esta semana. Bella, querida, estás muy solicitada. Me temo que vamos a estar muy ocupadas. —Alice se estiró hacia una bandeja de plata cubierta por tarjetas—. Vamos a ver, examinemos con cuidado este pequeño grupo. ¿Puedes creer que todas éstas hayan llegado hoy? No creo que nos las podamos arreglar para aceptar todo.

—Selecciónalo tú —dijo Bella —. Realmente no me importa a qué fiestas asistamos. De alguna manera, todas parecen iguales. Las habitaciones están demasiado llenas de gente y en ellas hace demasiado calor, y hay tanto ruido que es difícil conversar.

—Una debe hacer sacrificios cuando se mueve dentro de la sociedad. —Alice tomó una tarjeta—.Ah, sí, indudablemente debemos ir al baile de los Thornbridge. La nueva Lady Thornbridge está dando que hablar.

Seth tragó el pastelillo y pareció interesado.

—¿Cómo es eso?

Alice le dirigió una sonrisa conocedora.

—Es bastante más joven que el lord. Y muy hermosa. Los rumores dicen que últimamente Thornbridge está loco de celos. Sería interesante ver si hay una escena o dos en el baile.

—Me parece algo desagradable —observó Bella —. ¿Quién desea ver a un esposo celoso que hace el tonto por una esposa joven?

—La mayor parte de la ciudad, querida —le aseguró Alice con alegría.

La puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse en ese punto. El mayordomo de Alice, elegido por su aire imponente, apareció en el umbral.

—Una tal señora Leacock espera para verla, señor.

—Qué encantador —dijo Alice—. Hazla pasar, Crandall.

Una mujer parecida a un pajarillo con cabello blanco plateado, vestida con un costoso vestido de luto en seda negra, fue escoltada hasta la sala.

—Qué amable de tu parte visitarnos, Lydia —dijo Alice—. Siéntate. ¿Conoces a mis queridos amigos Bella y Seth Swan?

—Sí, por supuesto. —Los pequeños y brillantes ojos de la señora Leacock volaban nerviosamente de Alice hacia Bella —. En realidad, ésta no es precisamente una visita social, Alice. He venido a consultar a la señorita Swan.

— ¿De verdad? —Alice levantó la tetera—. ¡No nos digas que tienes un fantasma al que quieres investigar!

La señora Leacock se posó sobre una silla que tenía un almohadón de seda.

—No estoy segura. Pero algo bastante extraño está sucediendo en el ala oeste de mi casa. Los incidentes han empezado a afectarme los nervios y tengo miedo de las consecuencias. El médico me advirtió que tengo el corazón débil.

Bella se sintió inmediatamente intrigada.

—Esto parece mucho más interesante que elegir las fiestas a las que vamos a asistir. Hábleme de esos incidentes, señora Leacock. Me encantaría investigar.

—Le estaría eternamente agradecida, señorita Swan. —La taza de la señora Leacock repiqueteó contra el plato—. Temo que en realidad estoy empezando a estar desesperada. No creía en fantasmas, pero últimamente he comenzado a preguntármelo.

—Permítame ir a buscar mi cuaderno —dijo Bella con ansiedad.

La señora Leacock se fue una hora más tarde, y parecía sumamente aliviada al haber contratado a una investigadora profesional. Bella estaba encanta da con la perspectiva de un misterio que resolver.

—Si me disculpas, Alice, me voy directamen te a leer un nuevo libro que compré esta mañana. Trata de la utilidad de las máquinas de electricidad para detectar substancias vaporosas en la atmósfera. Tal vez aprenda una técnica que pueda aplicar a mi nuevo caso.

Seth parecía levemente interesado.

—Mi amigo Matthew Hornsby tiene una máquina de electricidad. La ha hecho él mismo.

— ¿Ah sí? —preguntó Bella con interés.

—Sí, pero dudo de que la necesites. —Seth hizo una mueca—. Tu nuevo caso está compuesto sólo por las imaginaciones de una mujer nerviosa y anciana.

—No estoy del todo segura al respecto. —Bella se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Me parece que de verdad han ocurrido cosas que necesitan de una explicación. — Alice levantó la mirada.

— ¿Estás diciendo que crees que tal vez Lydia de verdad tenga un fantasma en la casa?

—Os diré mi opinión sobre el asunto después de que tenga oportunidad de estudiar mis notas. Mientras tanto, quiero que los dos me deis vuestra palabra de que no vais a decir nada de esto a nadie.

—No diré ni una palabra, querida —le aseguró Alice.

Seth hizo una mueca al ponerse de pie.

—No necesitas preocuparte porque desparra me las noticias de tu caso. Es tremendamente vergonzoso tener una hermana que investiga fenómenos espectrales. Ojalá lo dejaras, Bella.

—No tengo ninguna intención de abandonar mi pasatiempo. —Bella se dirigió al vestíbulo.

—Bella, espera, me gustaría hablar un momento contigo. —Seth corrió tras ella.

Bella lo esperó en el último escalón de la escalera.

—No intentes disuadirme de hacer esto, Seth. Estoy, muy aburrida de las fiestas y veladas. Si me tengo que quedar en Londres hasta el fin de la temporada, tal como deseas, debo encontrar algo interesante en que ocupar el tiempo.

—No, no, no es sobre tu tonta investigación. —Seth miró con rapidez a su alrededor para asegurarse de que ninguno de los criados estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca como para oírle. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante—. Ya que de una manera u otra sabías lo del duelo que había programado con Angelstone, no me importa contarte algo bastante interesante que me han contado del infame Ángel Caído.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Bella con cautela.

—Puede que tenga una feroz reputación, pero ese hombre es tremendamente cobarde.

Bella estaba consternada.

—Seth, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

—Totalmente cierto. —Seth asintió una vez con satisfacción—. Ese hombre es un cobarde consumado.

—Eso no es verdad.

— ¿Él fue quien canceló el duelo, sabes? Se disculpó en vez de encontrarse conmigo en el campo de honor esta mañana.

Bella estaba furiosa ante la interpretación que Seth hacía de los hechos.

—Si quieres mi opinión, Angelstone demostró la conducta madura y responsable que una esperaría de un caballero bien educado. Si de verdad crees que es un cobarde, entonces eres un tonto, Seth.

—Bueno, Bella, cálmate. La verdad es que el hombre es cobarde, y eso es un hecho. Para esta noche, todo el mundillo social lo sabrá ya.

— ¡Qué disparate! Un disparate total. —Bella se recogió las faldas y subió corriendo las escaleras alfombradas.

Angelstone había cumplido con su palabra. Había salvado la vida de Seth. Bella rogada por que el Ángel Caído no pusiera un precio demasiado alto al daño que aparentemente le había causado a su formidable reputación.

* * *

**Algún RR?**


	5. Atrapada

**La historia no me pertenece y los personajes pertenecen a Meyer.**

* * *

**El contenido de esta historia no es apto para menores de 18 años, por lo tanto sugiero que lean bajo su consideración!**

* * *

**_El peligro de la pasión._**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**: _"Atrapada"._

* * *

Cuatro días más tarde, la noche del baile de los Thornbridge, Bella decidió que ya había sido demasiado. Estaba totalmente irritada con Edward y se lo hizo saber en cuanto él la encontró después de buscarla entre la multitud.

—Milord, está convirtiendo a mi hermano en un hazmerreír.

Edward, blanco pálido y con aspecto predatorio con su atuendo negro y blanco, se las arreglaba para hacer que todos los demás hombres de la habitación parecieran simples mequetrefes. No parecía sorprendido ni conmovido ante la acusación de Bella. Su boca se curvó en la conocida sonrisa sin humor.

—Por lo menos, es un hazmerreír vivo en vez de uno muerto —dijo—. ¿No es eso lo que usted quería, señorita Swan?

Bella lo miró furiosa a través de las gafas. Lo estaba haciendo difícil deliberadamente.

—No, no es lo que yo quería. No exactamente, quiero decir.

Edward enarcó las cejas con curiosidad.

— ¿Habría preferido que aceptara uno o dos de los numerosos desafíos que he recibido de él en los últimos días?

—Por supuesto que no. Sabe perfectamente bien que lo último que deseaba era un duelo entre los dos. Era exactamente eso lo que quería evitar.

—Se cumplió su deseo. —Los ojos esmeraldas de Edward fulguraban—. Yo he cumplido mi parte del trato. ¿Por qué me está regañando, señorita Swan?

Bella sintió que se ruborizaba ante el recuerdo del trato que habían sellado en la biblioteca.

—Sabe perfectamente bien que esperaba que manejara todo el asunto de una manera más sutil, milord. No creía que lo fuera a convertir en una burla.

La comprensión exacta de cómo Edward trataba la afrenta a su hermano le había llegado por fin a Bella esa misma tarde. Alice, dividida entre la diversión y el afecto por Seth, le había resumido los últimos chismes a Bella sólo unas pocas horas antes.

—_Es un hecho conocido por todos que Seth lanza un desafío cada vez que se entera de que Angelstone ha hablado o bailado contigo —le explicó Alice durante el té._

— _¡Oh, no! —Bella había mirado a su amiga con consternación—. ¿Por qué demonios Seth no puede aprender a mantener la boca cerrada? — Alice se había encogido de hombros._

—_Es muy joven, querida. Y está muy decidido a protegerte. En cualquier caso, Angelstone ha convertido todo el asunto en un juego. Cada vez que Seth lo desafía, manda de inmediato una florida disculpa._

— _¿Y Seth la acepta?_

—_No hay nada que el muchacho pueda hacer. La reputación de Angelstone no resulta dañada en absoluto, porque a nadie se le ocurriría pensar que es cobarde. Su reputación es demasiado formidable. No hay ni un alma que piense que en realidad tiene miedo de enfrentarse a Seth._

_Bella se había animado ligeramente. _

—_Supongo que todos se dan cuenta de que Angelstone está demostrando compasión y madurez al negarse a batirse con mi hermano._

—_No del todo, querida —había dicho Alice—, Se supone que Angelstone se niega a meterle un balazo al pobre Seth porque no quiere causarte desdicha a ti._

—_No lo entiendo. — Alice suspiró._

—_Es perfectamente obvio, Bella. Todos creen que por el momento Angelstone te está consintiendo porque creen que estás señalada como la próxima víctima del Ángel Caído._

—_Tonterías. —Pero Bella era muy consciente del impacto de excitación que había vibrado en ella. Era una locura albergar la idea de que Angelstone pudiera tener algo más que un interés divertido e intelectual por ella. Sin embargo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza el recuerdo del beso._

_Esa noche estaba decidida a enfrentarse con él acerca de la manera en que estaba tratando a Seth. Tenía intención de ser muy firme._

En esos momentos, Edward contemplaba la resuelta expresión de Bella.

—Si recuerda los términos del trato, señorita Swan, recordará que no especificó exactamente de qué manera tendría que evitar los futuros duelos con su hermano.

—No se me ocurrió que Seth haría el ridículo al continuar desafiándolo. Estaba tan ansioso después de retarlo por primera vez que supuse que estaría agradecido de haber escapado ileso. Esperaba que pondría cuidado en evitar un futuro encuentro.

—Discúlpeme por decir esto, señorita Swan, pero me temo que usted no sabe mucho acerca del funcionamiento de la mente masculina.

—No, acerca de la mente masculina inmadura, no —dijo—. Es todo lo que le concedo. Y me parece, señor, que el enfoque de su trato para con mi hermano no es mucho más maduro que el de Seth para con usted. No voy a permitir que se divierta a costa de mi hermano.

— ¿Ah, no?

—No. Y, ya que estamos en el tema, también me gustaría informarle de que tampoco le voy a permitir que se divierta conmigo. —Sintió que se ruborizaba, pero se mantuvo firme—. Por si acaso se le había ocurrido hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo me va a detener? —preguntó Edward con verdadero interés.

—Si fuera necesario, pondría fin de una vez por todas a esas tonterías rechazando todas sus invitaciones para bailar. —Levantó el mentón de manera desafiante—. Tal vez deje de hablarle del todo.

—Vamos, señorita Swan. No haga amenazas que no pueda cumplir. Sabe que pronto estaría tan aburrida como yo de estos acontecimientos sociales si me negara el saludo de manera terminante.

—Estoy segura de que podría encontrar una o dos personas interesantes con las cuales disfrutaría conversando —dijo. Pero aquello era sólo pura jactancia, y sospechaba que él lo sabía.

Era Edward quien hacía que las interminables rondas de bailes y veladas fueran soportables. Bella había llegado hasta tal punto que en realidad esperaba con ansia salir por la noche porque sabía que Edward aparecería en alguna de las fiestas a las que ella asistía.

Los ojos de Edward destellaban con una expresión conocedora. La tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia la pista de baile.

—Mire a su alrededor, señorita Swan. No hay nadie más aquí esta noche que comparta sus intereses. Nadie con quien hablar de técnicas de investigación. Por lo que a la ciudad respecta, usted es sólo un nuevo juguete exóticamente entretenido. — Bella le estudió el rostro.

—Sospecho que también soy sólo eso para usted, milord.

Edward la hizo girar para bailar el vals.

—A diferencia de todos los demás aquí presentes esta noche, yo sé cómo cuidar de mis juguetes. No me causa placer romperlos y luego dejarlos a un lado. — Bella se quedó sin aliento.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso, señor?

—Significa que conmigo está segura, Bella —dijo con suavidad—. Y también su irritante y joven inexperto hermano.

Sin saber cómo tomarse la primera parte de la promesa, Bella se aferró a la última.

— ¿Entonces va a dejar de atormentar a Seth?

—No tema. Tarde o temprano deducirá que, cuando deseo algo, no dejo que nada se interponga en mi camino. Con el tiempo desistirá. Bueno, he estado pensando en nuestra última conversación y tengo otra pregunta que hacerle.

Bella lo miró con incertidumbre.

— ¿Cuál es?

—Dijo que encontró las joyas Withlock debajo de un listón de madera del suelo mientras buscaba señales de fenómenos espectrales. Dudo de que haya destruido todos los suelos de la casa buscando a un fantasma.

—No, por supuesto que no —concordó Bella.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabía qué listones tenía que quitar?

—Ah, eso fue fácil, milord —dijo—. Di unos pequeños golpes.

— ¿Pequeños golpes? — Bella rió entre dientes.

—Con un bastón. La leyenda de las joyas Withlock estaba relacionada con el fantasma Withlock. Sabía que si podía encontrar las joyas, tal vez podría probar o refutar las historias del fantasma.

—Así que fue en busca de las joyas con la esperanza de encontrar al fantasma. Naturalmente, razonó que las joyas, si todavía estaban escondidas en la casa, tendrían que estar ocultas en algún tipo de caja fuerte.

—Y era muy probable que una caja fuerte escondida en los suelos o en las paredes produjera un sonido hueco cuando golpeara sobre la madera que estaba sobre ella —concluyó Bella alegremente.

—Muy lógico. —Había genuina admiración en la mirada de Edward.

—Recorrí toda la casa con un bastón grueso y golpeé sobre todas las paredes y suelos. Cuando descubrí un sitio que sonaba a hueco, di instrucciones de que se quitaran los listones de madera. Las joyas estaban escondidas en una abertura secreta debajo de uno de ellos. El abuelo de Lady Brandon se había olvidado de revelar el secreto del escondite a sus descendientes, así que las joyas estaban perdidas.

—Muy astuto. —Edward la miró con tranquila aprobación—. Estoy impresionado.

El rubor de Bella se acentuó ante el elogio.

—Estoy feliz por Lady Brandon, por supuesto, pero debo admitir que fue una desilusión no encontrar pruebas de fenómenos espectrales.

La sonrisa de Edward era irónica.

—Estoy seguro de que Lady Brandon prefiere tener las joyas en vez del fantasma Withlock.

—Eso es lo que ella dice.

— ¿Cómo se interesó por un pasatiempo tan inusitado? —preguntó Edward.

—La influencia de mis padres, supongo. —Bella sonrió nostálgicamente—. Ambos estaban de dicados al tema de la filosofía natural. Mi padre estudiaba fenómenos meteorológicos. Mi madre realizó amplias observaciones acerca de las especies de animales, y aves que vivían en las cercanías de nuestra granja.

Edward la observó con intensidad.

— ¿Y le enseñaron a hacer observaciones?

—Sí. Y la manera de realizar una investigación lógica para descubrir la respuesta a una pregunta. Eran muy expertos en ese tipo de cosas. —Bella sonrió orgullosamente—. Ambos publicaron trabajos en los periódicos de las más importantes sociedades científicas.

—Mi padre tenía publicadas secciones de algunos de sus diarios —dijo Edward lentamente.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tipo de estudios llevaba a cabo?

—Conservaba extensos relatos de sus viajes y exploraciones. La mayoría de ellos interesaban a las sociedades científicas.

— ¡Qué emocionante! —Bella estaba fascinada—. ¿Deduzco que se le permitía acompañarlo en sus viajes?.

Edward sonrió brevemente.

—Cuando estaba creciendo, mi padre nos llevaba a todos nosotros (mi madre, mi pequeño hermano y yo) con él a casi todos los lugares a los que iba. Mamá tenía el talento de poder crear un hogar en el medio del desierto o en una isla de los mares del Sur.

— ¿Qué pasó cuando usted creció?

—Mi madre y mi hermano siguieron viajando con mi padre. Pero yo partí por mi cuenta. Buscaba oportunidades interesantes de inversión en puerros extranjeros. Realicé algunas observaciones del terreno para los militares durante la guerra. Ese tipo de cosas.

—Envidio los paisajes que debe de haber visto y las cosas que debe de haber aprendido —dijo Bella.

—Es verdad que aprendí muchas cosas acerca del mundo. —Los ojos de Edward eran tan duros, brillantes y fríos como las caras de una gema preciosa. — Pero el precio de mi educación fue demasiado alto.

—No entiendo —susurró Bella.

—Hace cuatro años mis padres y mi hermano se mataron por la caída de una gran roca mientras viajaban a través de un paso de montaña en un remoto rincón del este llamado Saragstan.

Bella se detuvo en seco en la pista de baile.

— ¡Qué terrible para usted, milord! Sé cómo debe de haberse sentido. Recuerdo demasiado bien mis sentimientos en el momento en que me enteré que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de carruajes.

Parecía que Edward no la escuchaba. Tenía la mirada vuelta hacia su interior mientras la llevaba fuera de la pista de baile. Bella sintió que estaba concentrado en algún paisaje remoto que sólo él podía ver. Se detuvo cerca de las puertas acristaladas y se quedó allí de pie, mirando hacia la oscuridad.

—Tenía que encontrarme con ellos en un pequeño pueblo al pie de las montañas. Tenía transacciones comerciales allí. Los tejedores locales producen un paño muy delicado que compro y hago transportar hacia Inglaterra y los Estados Unidos. Mis padres y mi hermano nunca llegaron.

—Lo lamento mucho, milord. —Bella buscó palabras de alivio—. Esos accidentes tan trágicos son muy difíciles de soportar.

Edward escondió los ojos detrás de las largas y oscuras pestañas. Cuando volvió a levantarlos y miró de soslayo hacia Bella, ésta supo que estaba una vez más en el presente.

—Me ha entendido mal. Mis padres y mi hermano no murieron en un accidente.

Bella clavó la mirada en él.

— ¿Qué está diciendo?

—La caída de la roca que los mató fue provoca da deliberadamente por unos bandidos que asaltaban a los viajeros en las montañas. No sabía que los bandidos fueran un problema en la región cuando le mandé un mensaje a mi padre para que se encontrara conmigo en aquel maldito pueblo.

— ¡Dios santo! —Bella abrió mucho los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Edward estaba diciendo—. ¿No se culpará a sí mismo, milord?

—No lo sé. —Apoyó un hombro contra el marco de la puerta y continuó con la mirada fija en la oscuridad—. El hecho es que hoy estarían todos vivos si yo no les hubiera pedido que se reunieran conmigo en Saragstan.

Bella le tocó la manga.

—No debe asumir la responsabilidad de lo que sucedió. Usted no destruyó a su familia. Los bandidos lo hicieron. ¿Alguna vez los atraparon y castigaron?

—Sí. —Edward bajó la mirada hasta ella — Fueron castigados. —Curvó la boca en una sonrisa helada—. Bueno, señorita Swan, sugiero que cambiemos de tema. Preferiría no hablar de cosas tan desagradables con usted.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, milord —dijo Bella con seriedad—. No creo que sea bueno vivir demasiado en el pasado. El presente y el futuro son lo que cuenta. ¿No está de acuerdo?

—No tengo idea. —Edward se comportaba como si la pregunta le aburriera—. Voy a dejarle a usted esas decisiones tan filosóficas.

El demonio estaba urdiendo maldades esa noche. Bella estuvo segura de ello una hora más tarde, cuando Edward se despidió de ella y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Durante los últimos días había llegado a sentir que había llegado a conocer bastante bien a ese hombre. Muy dentro de ella había una sensación de reconocimiento. No lo entendía plenamente, pero sabía que estaba allí.

Pensaba que podía ver más allá de la fachada de aplomo que Edward enseñaba al mundo. Creía que incluso podía leer las pequeñas señales que indicaban los sutiles cambios de su oscuro carácter.

Bella decidió que esa noche había en él una actitud de alerta, una sensación de anticipación apenas reprimida, como la de un depredador de cacería. La preocupaba. Edward había estado de ese extraño humor durante las tres últimas noches.

Lo observó mientras se abría paso en la resplandeciente habitación. Pronto se perdería de vista en el gentío de invitados que llenaban la mansión de los Thornbridge.

Esa no era la primera vez en aquella semana que lo había observado mientras desaparecía silenciosamente de un salón de baile lleno de gente. Se había esfumado de tres salones de baile la noche anterior, de otros dos la noche anterior a ésa y de dos más la noche previa. En cada ocasión había reaparecido poco después, comportándose como si no se hubiera marchado. Nadie excepto Bella parecía haberlo notado. Después de todo, los salones estaban tan atestados que no significaba nada perder de vista a alguien por un momento.

Pero Bella era muy consciente de la presencia de Edward cada vez que éste estaba en los alrededores, y presentía las desapariciones al instante.

Cualquiera que notara su actitud de esa noche supondría que iba a marcharse. Era más de media noche, después de todo, y Edward ya había pasado más de una hora en el baile de los Thornbridge. El conde era conocido por su tendencia a aburrirse con facilidad.

Bella había comenzado a sospechar que la naturaleza desasosegada de Edward lo había conducido a divertirse de maneras algo desafortunadas. Sabía que le gustaban los misterios y no podía olvidar que había mostrado gran interés por la búsqueda de Bella de las joyas Withlock. En realidad, las preguntas acerca de la investigación habían sido muy específicas.

Bella asoció los dos hechos y llegó a la inquietante conclusión de que Edward tal vez hubiera desarrollado una inclinación a abrir puertas cerradas y rondar cajas fuertes cerradas con llave en casas atiborradas de gente sólo porque le divertía hacerlo. Tal vez disfrutara de la excitación de descubrir joyas ocultas aunque era mucho más rico que la mayoría de sus anfitriones.

Bella se dijo con firmeza que seguramente Edward no robaría los valores que llegara a encontrar. Pero bien podría divertirse con el peligroso negocio de buscarlos.

El juego que estaba jugando implicaba un riesgo demasiado grande. Era preciso que lo detuvieran antes de que se metiera en problemas.

Tomó un último sorbo del ponche y dejó la copa con firme resolución. Esa noche iba a averiguar exactamente en qué tipo de negocio atroz se involucraba el Ángel Caído cuando desaparecía de un baile multitudinario. Cuando descubriera la exacta naturaleza del entretenimiento, le echaría un estricto sermón. El aburrimiento no era excusa para involucrarse en diabluras.

Fue sencillo deslizarse a través del gentío tras la estela de Edward. Las personas que repararon en ella le hacían un agradable gesto con la cabeza, sin duda suponiendo que se dirigía hacia el piso superior, a uno de los gabinetes privados preparados para las damas.

Bella sonrió y conversó brevemente con uno o dos conocidos de Alice y mientras tanto se fue acercando paulatinamente hacia el vestíbulo en el que había desaparecido Edward.

Varios minutos más tarde, se encontró sola en un corredor vacío. Miró con rapidez hacia los lados, se levantó la falda de muselina de color mostaza y corrió hacia las escaleras traseras.

Cuando llegó allí, se detuvo otra vez para verificar que ninguno de los criados estuviera en las inmediaciones. No se veía a ninguno de los criados de hermosas libreas de los Thornbridge. A esa hora estarían todos ocupados en las cocinas o circulando entre el gentío con bandejas de ponche y champán.

Bella levantó la mirada con intranquilidad hacia la oscuridad de la parte superior de las escaleras. Tal vez estuviera equivocada al pensar que Edward se había dirigido en esa dirección. Sólo había tenido una fugaz visión de él cuando desaparecía por el vestíbulo.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras; las suaves zapatillas de baile no hacían ruido sobre los listones de madera. Cuando llegó al segundo piso, volvió a vacilar e intentó orientarse. Habían encendido dos candelabros de pared, pero en su mayor parte ese sector de la mansión estaba en sombras.

Un pequeño sonido parecido a un suspiro que llegó del extremo más lejano del oscuro corredor llamó la atención a Bella. Alguien acababa de cerrar silenciosamente la puerta de una alcoba.

Caminó por el alfombrado corredor hasta que llegó a la puerta. Mientras permanecía allí con la mirada en ella, sin saber cuál sería el próximo movimiento, una delgada franja de luz de vela apareció por debajo. Había alguien dentro.

Los dedos de Bella temblaban mientras aferraba el picaporte. Si estaba equivocada al pensar que Edward había entrado en la alcoba, el siguiente movimiento podría resultar muy embarazoso. Preparó una o dos excusas lógicas mientras abría la puerta con cautela.

El resplandor de luz que había visto un momento antes desapareció instantáneamente en cuanto entró en la habitación. La alcoba estaba en la más completa oscuridad.

Bella se quedó en el umbral durante unos pocos segundos, dejando que los ojos se le acostumbraran a la falta de luz. Cuando pudo distinguir la abultada forma de una gran cama con baldaquino, cerró la puerta con suavidad detrás de sí.

— ¿Edward? —susurró—. ¿Dónde está? Sé que está aquí.

Hubo un movimiento casi completamente silencioso detrás de sí. Una mano de hombre le sujetó la boca. Bella se quedó helada de terror cuando se encontró apretada contra un gran cuerpo rígido.

Luego comenzó a luchar con furia. Hundió los dientes en la palma que le cubría la boca.

—Maldita sea —le musitó Edward en el oído—. Debería haber sabido que iba a ser usted, Deme su palabra de que no va a levantar la voz más allá de un susurro y le permitiré marcharse. Diga que sí con la cabeza si lo entiende.

Bella asintió frenéticamente. Edward la soltó, la agarró por los hombros y la hizo girar para que quedara de frente a él. Bella no podía ver casi nada de sus facciones en la oscuridad, pero el tono de voz y la manera en que le clavó los dedos en los hombros le indicaron que estaba furioso.

— ¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo aquí? —le preguntó.

—Seguirlo.

—Pequeña tonta. —Le dio una pequeña sacudida de exasperación—. ¿Cree que esto es algún tipo de juego?

Bella se hizo fuerte.

—No, pero por lo visto usted sí. ¿Qué significa toda esta forma de husmear, señor? Está claro que está urdiendo alguna maldad. Debería estar avergonzado de sí mismo. ¿Qué clase de conducta es ésta para un hombre de su condición y de su título?

—Justo lo que necesitaba. Un sermón acerca de mi comportamiento.

Demasiado tarde, Bella tuvo un súbito y terrible pensamiento, uno que no había considerado previamente. Casi se quedó sin aliento.

—Por casualidad, ¿no estará pensando en encontrarse con alguien aquí arriba, milord?

—No, maldita sea, no estoy planeando encontrarme con nadie. Tengo un negocio aquí arriba, si quiere saberlo.

Bella se maravilló ante la sensación de alivio que la recorrió.

— ¿Qué tipo de negocio?

—Está relacionado con una gargantilla, pero no es asunto suyo.

—Me lo temía. —Bella deseó poder verle el rostro con mayor claridad—. Señor, me niego a creer que ha recurrido al robo de gargantillas para divertirse. No puede haberse aburrido tanto de la vida en la ciudad.

—Maldición, no soy un ladrón. —Parecía estar genuinamente ofendido.

—Por supuesto que no. No lo he creído así. Pero es un hombre que disfruta con los acertijos, ¿verdad? Dígame exactamente qué está haciendo en esta alcoba.

—Ya se lo he dicho, estoy buscando una gargantilla. Sin embargo, no me voy a quedar aquí de pie hablando con usted. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que venga alguien. No se puede saber cuánta gente la ha visto subir aquí arriba.

—No me ha visto nadie —le aseguró Bella.

— ¿Cómo puede saberlo? Es difícil que sea usted una experta en este tipo de cosas.

— ¿Y usted sí lo es?

—Tengo algo más de experiencia que usted. —La tomó del brazo y comenzó a abrir la puerta. El chasquido de un listón del suelo del corredor lo detuvo — Maldición.

— ¿Qué? —susurró Bella —. ¿Qué pasa?

—Alguien viene por el pasillo. No podemos salir ahora

— ¿Y si entra aquí?

—Entonces va a haber un severo castigo. Y será todo culpa suya, Bella. Un hecho que no voy a olvidar con rapidez. —Edward la arrastró por la habitación hacia el macizo armario de caoba.

— ¿Dónde vamos?

—A ocultarla. —Abrió las puertas del armario—. Entre, de prisa.

—Angelstone, espere. No creo que ésta sea una buena idea. Hay muchas prendas aquí, prendas de mujer. Dios santo, ésta debe de ser la alcoba de Lady Thornbridge.

—Entre ahí de una vez, por amor de Dios. —La tomó por la cintura como si fuera un saco de patatas y la arrojó dentro del armario.

— ¡Cielo santo! —Bella casi se sofocó entre una pila de costosas sedas, satén y muselinas. Sacudió los brazos violentamente, intentando recuperar el equilibrio.

—Hágase a un lado —murmuró Edward. Ahuecó las manos sobre las nalgas de Bella mientras intentaba empujarla más lejos en las profundidades del armario.

—No hay sitio. —Intensamente consciente de las manos sobre sus nalgas, Bella empujó frenéticamente entre las prendas en un esfuerzo por ponerlas a un lado. Pero el armarlo estaba lleno de ropa cara—. ¿Por qué no se oculta bajo la cama?

—Demonios. Tal vez tenga razón. —Edward la soltó y se retiró del armario.

Cerró la puerta de caoba y dejó a Bella en una oscuridad sepulcral. En ese instante la puerta de la alcoba se abrió con violencia con un resonante estrépito.

Bella no necesitó del ultrajado rugido de Lord Thornbridge para saber que Edward no había podido llegar a meterse debajo de la gran cama.

—Angelstone. ¿Usted? Perverso hijo de mala madre, nunca pensé en encontrarlo aquí. Estaba seguro de que sería alguna otra persona la que se en contraría con ella esta noche. Por mil demonios, pen sé... creí..., es decir, me dijeron... ¿Cómo se atreve, señor?

—Buenas noches, Thornbridge. —La voz de Edward estaba sorprendentemente tranquila. De manera increíble, incluso estaba teñida de la acostumbrada nota de cínica diversión. Se oía como si acabara de encontrarse a Thornbridge en el club en vez de en la alcoba de Lady Thornbridge.

—Lo mataré y lo mandaré al infierno por esto, Angelstone. No crea que no lo haré.

—Cálmese, Thornbridge. No estoy aquí por una cita con su dama.

— ¿Qué otra razón podría tener para estar aquí, en su alcoba? ¿Cree que no sé que ella ha desaparecido del salón de baile? Viene a encontrarse aquí arriba con su amante, ¿no es así?

—No.

—No intente negarlo, desgraciado —rugió Thornbridge—. Está aquí para seducir a mi esposa. Aquí mismo, en mi propia casa, por Dios santo. ¿No tiene nada de vergüenza? ¿Ningún sentido de la decencia o del honor?

—No tengo idea del paradero de Lady Thornbridge, señor. Pero le puedo asegurar que no tengo ninguna intención de encontrarme aquí arriba con ella. Mire por sí mismo, no está en los alrededores.

—Supongo que tiene una explicación razonable de por qué está en su alcoba —preguntó Thornbridge con incredulidad.

—Estaba buscando un nuevo excusado que me habían dicho que había instalado.

—No piense que me va a embaucar con ese cuento de niños. —Thornbridge estaba claramente furioso—. El excusado está debajo de las escaleras traseras, exactamente donde se encuentra en la ma yor parte de las casas respetables.

—Ha sido un error, señor —dijo Edward cor tésmente—. Evidentemente, me desorienté cuando dejé el salón de baile. Podría haber jurado que uno de los criados me dijo que estaba en este piso. Creo que tal vez me haya excedido con su excelente champán esta noche, señor.

—No va a salirse con la suya en esto, Angelstone—La voz de Thornbridge temblaba por la intensidad de sus emociones—. No me importa lo buen tirador que sea.

—Si va a retarme, Thornbridge, le sugiero que se ahorre la saliva. En caso de que no se haya enterado, ya he abandonado ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Cree que voy a aceptar una de sus burlonas disculpas? —La voz de Thornbridge se elevó hasta llegar a un tono agudo y desesperado—. No soy un estúpido terrateniente campestre como para ser ridiculizado de la manera en que ridiculiza al joven Swan.

—Thornbridge, escúcheme sólo un momento. Puedo explicarle todo.

—No me importan nada sus explicaciones. Y puede ahorrarse el trabajo de hacer que sus padrinos me envíen sus disculpas. No tengo ninguna intención de batirme en el campo de honor.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensa hacer? —preguntó Edward tranquilamente.

— ¿Qué cree que voy a hacer? Voy a atravesarle de un balazo exactamente en este mismo momento, maldito canalla. Justo donde será de mejor provecho. Puede despedirse de sus testículos. No le van a servir de mucho después de esta noche. Vamos a ver cómo se revuelca con las esposas de los demás en el futuro.

—Por amor de Dios —dijo Edward—. Baje la pistola, hombre. Le juro que no he puesto la mira sobre su esposa. Mi atención está puesta en otro lado en estos días.

Bella se quedó helada. Por la manera en que se desarrollaba la conversación, se daba cuenta de que Thornbridge tenía una pistola. Se estaba excitando y poniendo en un estado en el que sería capaz de apretar el gatillo.

—No espere que crea que está de verdad interesado por esa delgaducha Swan —bramó Thornbridge—. No es usted de los que se divierten mucho tiempo con una mujer tan rara como ella. Está usando a esa pobre chica, ¿no es así?

— ¿Thornbridge, sería tan amable de escucharme por un momento?

—Hace gala de que la está cortejando, pero lo que realmente está haciendo es distraer la atención mientras persigue su verdadero objetivo. Está usando a la Swan como pantalla mientras flirtea con mi esposa.

—No tengo ningún interés por Lady Thornbridge —dijo Edward. Parecía como si de pronto hubiese perdido la paciencia—. Le doy mi palabra, Thornbridge. No estoy aquí, en esta alcoba, para encontrarme con su esposa.

—No hay otra explicación posible —declaró Thornbridge—. Es tan hermosa. Dios sabe que todos los hombres que la miran la desean. Cree que sencillamente puede tomar lo que desea, ¿no es así, Angelstone? Maldito desgraciado arrogante.

—Thornbridge, le ruego que intente contenerse. Está perdiendo el control.

Bella sabía que no se atrevía a esperar ni un minuto más. Era obvio que Edward no era capaz de aplacar la ira de Thornbridge con palabras. Era hora de pagar la deuda que le debía al Ángel Caído.

Respiró hondo v abrió la puerta del armario de un empujón.

—Les pido disculpas, señores —dijo Bella con claridad mientras la puerta se abría de golpe—. Creo que es hora de poner fin a esta tontería antes de que alguien resulte herido.

— ¿Qué demonios? —Thornbridge giró hacia ella. A la luz de la vela que había traído con él, Bella pudo ver la consternación en su rostro de pesada papa da. La pistola que tenía en el puño vaciló precariamente—. Por Dios, señorita Swan. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Debe disculpar a la señorita Swan, Thornbridge. —Edward dio un solo paso hacia adelante y arrancó diestramente la pistola de los dedos de Thornbridge—. Aún está recién llegada del campo y todavía no ha aprendido el magnífico arte de hacer una entrada a tiempo.

Thornbridge no le prestó atención, su asombrada mirada estaba fija en Bella. La ira se estaba transformando rápidamente en confusión.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Bella se ruborizó bajo la acusadora mirada, pero le dirigió una sonrisa al confundido hombre.

— ¿No es obvio, milord? Angelstone y yo buscábamos un lugar privado en el que hablar de ciertos asuntos relacionados con fenómenos espectrales, y me temo que entramos aquí por error.

— ¿Fenómenos espectrales? —Thornbridge parecía más perplejo que nunca. También empezó a mostrarse dubitativo.

Edward enarcó las cejas.

—Tampoco ha aprendido todavía a decir una mentira social. No es que haya muchos cuentos que expliquen nuestra presencia aquí. Creo que vamos a tener que decir la verdad en esta ocasión.

Thornbridge lo miró con ira.

—La verdad es que ha traído aquí arriba a esta joven e inocente mujer para seducirla. ¿No es así, Angelstone?

—No del todo —dijo Edward.

—No tenía esa intención —dijo Bella con viveza.

Thornbridge siguió mirando a Edward de mal humor.

—Debería avergonzarse de sí mismo, señor.

—Milord, usted no comprende. —Bella saltó desde el armario—. Angelstone no me ha traído aquí arriba con la intención de seducirme.

Thornbridge le dirigió una mirada de compasión.

—Mi pobre y querida señorita Swan. Este asunto seguramente romperá el generoso corazón de Lady Brandon. Usted es tan patéticamente inocente.

Edward se cruzó de brazos y se recostó contra el armario, mirando pensativamente a Bella.

—Inocente no es la palabra correcta para la señorita Swan. Atolondrada sería una mejor. Temeraria. Ingobernable. Imprudente. Sí, se me ocurren muchos términos que le sentarían a la señorita Swan mucho mejor que inocente. — Bella se empujó las gafas sobre la nariz y lo miró furiosa.

—Eso es injusto, milord. Estoy intentando explicarle esta situación extremadamente desagradable a Lord Thornbridge. Tiene todo el derecho de estar en la alcoba de su esposa.

—Por supuesto —replicó Edward, con los ojos esmeraldas brillantes por la risa diabólica—. Explíqueselo.

La irritación recorrió a Bella cuando se dio cuenta de que no la iba a ayudar en eso. Maldito hombre, se estaba divirtiendo de nuevo, y esta vez a costa suya. Si se tenía en cuenta el hecho de que estaban en esa situación debido a sus actos y que ella sólo estaba intentando salvarle el maldito cuello, lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarla en la tarea. Bella se volvió hacia Thornbridge.

—Milord, la cuestión es que todo esto es un terrible malentendido —dijo con seriedad.

Thornbridge la interrumpió con un movimiento de la mano. Ahora que ya no estaba obligado a representar el papel de esposo ultrajado, al parecer había decidido asumir otro rol, el de anfitrión ultrajado. Se enderezó y, miró a Edward con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No se moleste, señorita Swan. Los hechos hablan por sí mismos. Está sola aquí en la alcoba con el hombre más famoso de la ciudad. No se necesitan más explicaciones.

Bella vaciló cuando comenzó a percibir la nueva dirección que estaba tomando todo. Se aclaró cautelosamente la garganta.

—Señor, creo que está en un grave error.

Thornbridge no le prestó atención. Aún miraba ceñuda y santurronamente a Edward.

— ¿Y bien, señor? ¿Tiene intenciones de hacer lo correcto con esta joven?

Aún de pie y con un hombro recostado contra el armario, Edward inclinó la cabeza con burlona galantería.

—Resulta, Thornbridge, que la señorita Swan y yo estamos en esta alcoba porque estábamos buscando un poco de intimidad para hablar acerca de nuestro futuro. He decidido que es hora de que me case. Por su parte, la señorita Swan supuso sabiamente que no es probable que reciba una mejor oferta debido a su avanzada edad. Por lo tanto, hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

—Angelstone —logró decir Bella con voz estrangulada.

Edward ni siquiera vaciló.

—Permítame presentarle a mi prometida, señor. La señorita Swan y yo estamos comprometidos.


	6. Cayendo en la trampa

**La historia no me pertenece y los personajes pertenecen a Meyer.**

* * *

**El contenido de esta historia no es apto para menores de 18 años, por lo tanto sugiero que lean bajo su consideración!**

* * *

**_El peligro de la pasión._**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**: _"Cayendo en la trampa"._

—Lamento tener que decir esto, milord, pero el desastre en el que nos encontramos es completamente culpa suya —anunció Bella mientras Edward hacía girar el lustroso faetón negro en el atestado parque.

—Eres demasiado generosa, querida. —Edward condujo hacia el torrente del tráfico a los dos caballos negros que formaban un hermoso conjunto—. Creo que te podemos dar a ti la mayor parte de la responsabilidad de los acontecimientos de anoche.

Bella se ocultó debajo del ala del sencillo sombrero de paja y briznas. Dio un tirón a la falda de algodón de color pizarra por encima de las robustas botas de media caña y buscó una manera de defenderse.

—Sólo estaba tratando de ayudar.

— ¿En serio?

—Si hubiera permitido que me explicara ante Lord Thornbridge, todo se habría resuelto de manera satisfactoria.

Bella miraba hacia adelante, agudamente consciente de las miradas fijas que Edward y ella recibían desde los carruajes que por allí pasaban.

Había sido así desde la noche anterior, cuando Lord Thornbridge los había acompañado de regreso al salón de baile y había anunciado la noticia del compromiso del Ángel Caído.

Los invitados de los Thornbridge primero se habían quedado pasmados, luego excitados y por último profundamente intrigados. Esto es, con diferencia, el acontecimiento más entretenido de la temporada. La idea de que el Ángel Caído se casara con la divertida Doña Original obviamente era más de lo que los miembros de la ciudad podían llegar a creer.

La reacción de la sociedad no fue nada comparada con la de Alice y Seth. Se habían quedado sin palabras por la conmoción. Edward le había advertido a Bella que no intentara explicar la situación a ninguno de ellos, ya que sólo complicaría más las cosas. Bella se vio obligada a coincidir con él en ese punto.

Sorprendentemente, fue Alice quien se recobró primero del pasmoso anuncio. Una vez que digirió la noticia, los ojos se le volvieron extrañamente especulativos.

—_No es en absoluto lo que yo esperaba —había musitado Alice—. Pero bueno, el Ángel Caído rara vez hace lo que uno espera. Y se comprende que haya elegido a alguien fuera de lo común para futura condesa._

—_Está jugando a otro de sus malditos juegos —había gruñido Seth._

—_No estoy tan segura de ello —había dicho Alice—. Un compromiso es una obligación honorable. Aunque se pueda decir cualquier otra cosa de Angelstone, nunca se ha sabido que haya faltado a su palabra. En cualquier caso, ahora no se puede hacer nada al respecto. Bella está comprometida con el Ángel Caído y eso es un hecho. Vamos a tener que seguir como si todo fuera muy normal._

Indudablemente, el compromiso no era un acontecimiento normal en lo que a la sociedad educada concernía. Todo Londres sentía una intensa curiosidad. Edward había decretado el paseo por el Parque esa tarde, diciendo que era mejor dar un espectáculo audaz en vez de intentar ocultarse de toda la atención indeseada. Bella no estaba del todo segura de si ese razonamiento era correcto.

—Por favor, no te ofendas, Bella —dijo en esos momentos—, La verdad es que tus explicaciones a Thornbridge estaban haciendo más daño que bien. — Bella lo miró furiosa.

—No veo cómo pueden haber causado mucho más daño que sus ridículas explicaciones, milord. Y no recuerdo haberle dado permiso para que me llame por mi nombre.

La boca de Edward se curvó ligeramente.

—No creí que te importara. Estamos comprometidos, después de todo.

—No fue ocurrencia mía.

— ¿No? —Las cejas de Edward se levantaron burlonamente—, ¿Qué creías que iba a suceder cuando saltaste de ese armario?

Bella agarró con fuerza el grande y practico retículo.

—Estaba tratando de salvarle la vida, señor. En caso de que no lo hubiera notado, en ese momento estaba en una posición algo insostenible.

—Si, así era, ¿verdad? —Edward no parecía muy preocupado al respecto—. Pero saltaste en mi rescate y me salvaste.

—Me alegro de que por lo menos lo aprecie. —Estaba picada por el divertido sarcasmo de Edward—. Según los términos del trato que hicimos, yo estaba en deuda. Sólo intentaba cumplir con mi obligación para con usted.

—Ah, sí, nuestro trato.

—Pensé que podría pagarle salvándole de Lord Thornbridge.

—Comprendo.

Bella volvió a hundirse en la melancolía plagada de culpa que había estado fomentando desde la noche anterior.

—Deduzco que debe de estar muy enfadado, milord.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No particularmente.

Perpleja, Bella le lanzó una mirada de soslayo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No creo que nuestro compromiso vaya a ser un problema.

Bella se animó.

— ¿Tiene un plan para salir de este apuro?

—Supongo que se podría decir que sí.

Bella lo miró con creciente respeto y alivio.

—Milord, son noticias excelentes. ¿Qué piensa hacer exactamente?

Edward le sonrió, pero su mirada era inescrutable.

—Es un plan muy sencillo, querida. Pienso disfrutar al máximo de los beneficios de ser un hombre comprometido.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta.

— ¿Cómo dice?

—Ya me has oído. —Edward inclinó la cabeza con helada cortesía ante una dama anciana en un carruaje vecino que miraba fijamente al faetón negro. La mujer apartó la mirada con rapidez.

— ¿Piensa hacer valer nuestro compromiso? —Preguntó Bella con incredulidad—. ¿Por qué razón quiere hacer eso?

—No veo que tengamos muchas opciones con este asunto, ¿y tú? Si le anunciamos al mundo que nuestro compromiso es un fraude, tu reputación va a quedar hecha trizas.

—No me importaría demasiado, milord. Sencillamente, me retiraré al campo algo antes de lo previsto. La sociedad pronto se olvidará de mí.

— ¿Y qué pasa conmigo, Bella? —Preguntó Edward con suavidad—. La sociedad no va a olvidar con gran rapidez mi papel en todo esto, te lo aseguro. Thornbridge, por ejemplo, sin duda decidirá que las suposiciones iniciales respecto a mi presencia en la alcoba de su esposa eran correctas. Es muy probable que me ataque de nuevo con una pistola.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior y fijó la vista en Edward.

— ¿De verdad cree que haría eso?

—Yo diría que es muy probable.

—No había pensado en ello. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, milord?

—Terminar la temporada como prometidos —dijo Edward con calma—. Cuando llegue junio, tú puedes regresar a Dorset y yo seguiré con mis asuntos. Los rumores perderán interés gradualmente.

—Entiendo lo que dice —dijo Bella, pensándolo detenidamente—. En algún momento durante el verano anunciaré con tranquilidad que he roto el compromiso. Para el otoño todos se habrán olvidado ya del asunto

—Muy probable.

—Sí, podría resultar. —Bella arrugó el entrecejo mientras reflexionaba—. Significa que durante los próximos dos meses y medio ambos vamos a estar obligados a fingir que estamos comprometidos.

— ¿Crees que podrás hacer el papel de una dama felizmente prometida durante ese tiempo, Bella?

—No lo sé —dijo honestamente— Nunca he probado mi talento para el teatro no profesional.

—Estoy seguro de que con un poco de práctica, pronto tomarás el ritmo.

— ¿De verdad lo cree? —Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y le dirigió una astuta mira da—. ¿Y qué hay acerca de usted, milord?

La boca de Edward se curvó ligeramente

—No hay necesidad de que te preocupes, querida. Te aseguro que puedo encargarme de mi papel. Llevo en la sangre el talento para la interpretación.

—Sí, es verdad, ¿no es así? Es una gran suerte que su madre fuera una actriz consumada— Bella suspiró—. Realmente, lamento mucho todo esto.

—Mira la parte buena —sugirió Edward—. Tal vez ahora el pesado de tu hermano deje de lanzarme un desafío cada vez que baile contigo.

—Supongo que también está eso. —Bella se aclaró la garganta con discreción—. Sólo hay un pequeño punto respecto a lo de anoche que deseo aclarar antes de seguir adelante con esta simulación de compromiso.

Edward sonrió.

—Permíteme adivinar cuál es el pequeño punto. Probablemente desees saber con precisión qué estaba haciendo en la alcoba de Lady Thornbridge.

—Sí, de hecho, me gustaría una explicación. No creo ni por un instante que tuviera una cita con ella. Últimamente lo he estado observando, milord, y anoche no fue la primera vez que lo he visto desaparecer del salón de baile misteriosamente por un tiempo. Por lo que pude determinar, no iba a reunirse con nadie en esas ocasiones.

Edward le lanzó una mirada con expresión de serena admiración.

—Has sido muy observadora. Pero no puedo decir que esté sorprendido. Eres una mujer asombrosa.

—No estoy completamente segura de que eso sea un elogio. Ahora, ¿va a decirme qué estaba pasando anoche?

Los ojos verdes de Edward centellearon brevemente mientras reflexionaba acerca de la pregunta.

— ¿Realmente creíste que me había convertido en un ladrón?

Bella entrecerró los ojos detrás de los cristales de las gafas.

—Milord, se me ocurrió que, en un equivocado intento por aliviar su aburrimiento, tal vez habría recurrido a algún pasatiempo algo desafortunado.

—En otras palabras, pensaste que me podría haber convertido en un ladrón de joyas. El saber que me tienes en tan baja estima me deja anonadado.

—Bueno, no estaba del todo segura de que estuviera metido en eso —dijo Bella con rapidez—. Después de todo, no es que necesite el dinero. Todos dicen que es tan rico como Creso. Así que, ¿qué estaba haciendo en la alcoba de Lady Thornbridge?

—Tenías algo de razón en tu suposición inicial. Tal como intenté decirte, estaba buscando una gargantilla. Una gargantilla muy particular.

— ¿Qué? —Bella lo miró con gran asombro—. No lo creo.

—Es verdad. Sin embargo, la gargantilla no le pertenecía a Lady Thornbridge.

Bella se quedó inmediatamente intrigada.

— ¿De quién era la gargantilla?

—Pertenece a cierta dama de la sociedad que se la entregó a Lady Thornbridge.

— ¿Por qué se la entregó? —preguntó Bella .

—Esperaba comprar el silencio de Lady Thornbridge —dijo Edward con suavidad.

— ¿El silencio? —Bella saltó a la obvia con clusión—. ¿Lady Thornbridge estaba chantajeando a esta mujer?

—Exactamente. Sin embargo, cuando Lady Thornbridge le exigió a la otra una joya a cambio de posteriores silencios, la víctima se dio cuenta de que las exigencias no tendrían fin, y decidió ver si se podía hacer algo para detener a Lady Thornbridge. — Bella arrugó el entrecejo.

— ¿La víctima recurrió a usted por este asunto?

—No, consultó a un oficial de policía de Bow Street llamado Ateara. Ateara decidió ponerse en contacto conmigo. Sabes, él y yo llegamos a un acuerdo. Tiene instrucciones de traerme algunos de sus casos más interesantes.

En esos momentos Bella estaba subyugada.

— ¿Y le llevó el caso a él?

—Sí.

—Qué emocionante —suspiró Bella —. ¿Encontró la gargantilla anoche?

La arrogante sonrisa de Edward tenía más de una pizca de presumida satisfacción.

—Sí, resulta que sí.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué ha hecho con ella?

—Fue devuelta a su legítima dueña esta mañana. Ateara se encargó del fin del negocio. Prefiero permanecer anónimo en tales asuntos. Nadie, excepto tú, Ateara y un amigo mío llamado Emmett McCarty, sabe de mi pequeño pasatiempo.

—Ya veo. Puedo entender por qué desea mantener en secreto su pequeño pasatiempo. Pero, ¿qué hay acerca de Lady Thornbridge? ¿No va a cumplir con las amenazas de chantaje cuando se de cuenta de que la víctima ya no está cooperando?

—Lo dudo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque antes de que Lord Thornbridge y tú me interrumpierais tan groseramente, tuve tiempo de dejar una nota en la caja fuerte de Lady Thornbridge, en lugar de la gargantilla. La descubrirá muy pronto.

— ¿Una nota? —preguntó Bella —. ¿Qué decía?

—Sólo que una persona anónima sabe que el linaje de Lady Thornbridge no es exactamente lo que la sociedad y Lord Thornbridge suponían. Para decirlo brutalmente, Bella, Lady Thornbridge proviene del arroyo, y estaría arruinada dentro de la sociedad si ese hecho se revelara alguna vez.

— ¿El arroyo?

—Es una pequeña criatura astuta y excesivamente ambiciosa que luchó por abrirse camino en la vida. No la culpo en absoluto por crear una fachada respetable que engañó a la sociedad y le dejó un esposo millonario.

Bella rió entre dientes.

—En otras palabras, ha luchado mucho por lo que tiene y usted la respeta por ello, pero no puede tolerar que regrese a los malos hábitos, ¿es eso?

—No cuando elige a una víctima que también ha luchado por salir de los bajos fondos y llegar a la sociedad. Ahora Lady Thornbridge tiene todo lo que desea, así que no hay necesidad de recurrir a chantajear a otra dama de la ciudad que viene de un medio parecido al de ella.

—Muy bien. —Bella asintió enérgicamente para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo—. ¿Le dijo eso en la nota?

—Sí.

— ¿Pero cómo descubrió los secretos de Lady Thornbridge? —preguntó Bella.

—Tengo mis métodos de investigación, tal como tú tienes los tuyos.

Bella estaba profundamente impresionada.

—Sus métodos deben de ser verdaderamente astutos, milord. Lady Thornbridge logró engañar a toda la ciudad y, con todo, usted la descubrió. Brillante, Angelstone. Absolutamente brillante.

—Tenía la sensación de que apreciarías mis esfuerzos.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Bella rió con deleite—. Ha manejado todo el asunto muy bien, milord.

—Gracias.

— ¿Pero Lady Thornbridge no adivinará que fue usted quien le dejó la nota?

—Lo dudo. Incluso si Thronbridge le dice que nos descubrió en su alcoba, probablemente no me relacionará con la nota que, con el tiempo, encontrará en la caja fuerte.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Por un lado, pueden pasar varios días antes de que descubra la nota, y no va a tener ninguna manera de saber cuándo la dejaron allí; por el otro incluso si de verdad piensa en el hecho de que yo me encontraba en su alcoba, recordará que tú estabas conmigo —dijo Edward.

Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y lo estudió por debajo del ala del sombrero.

—No lo entiendo.

—Como todos los demás, va a pensar que desaparecimos arriba para que yo pudiera seducirte en la primera alcoba disponible que encontrara.

—Milord —Bella estaba consternada a pesar de sí misma. Podía sentir que las mejillas se le ponían de un violento color rosa.

—Una imagen encantadora, ¿no es verdad?

—Supongo que eso es lo que todos están pensando hoy —dijo Bella de mal talante.

—Sin duda.

Bella se quedó en silencio durante un momento mientras reflexionaba acerca de lo que Edward acababa de decirle.

—Esta información lo explica todo, por supuesto. Se ha buscado un pasatiempo muy entretenido, aunque peligroso, milord.

—Lo disfruto de vez en cuando —admitió Edward.

—No es diferente de mi propio pequeño pasatiempo.

—Soy consciente de ello. —Edward hizo chasquear las riendas por sobre las ancas de los caballos—. Nos da algo en común, ¿no crees?

—Sí. Sí, así es. —Bella se volvió hacia él, rebosante de súbito entusiasmo—. Señor, se me ocurre que podríamos combinar nuestros intereses.

Edward le dirigió una cautelosa mirada de soslayo.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—No veo por qué no podríamos llevar a cabo nuestras investigaciones juntos, milord. Los dos haríamos un excelente equipo.

— ¿Como el de anoche? —Preguntó secamente Edward—. ¿Podría recordarte que estuve muy cerca de encontrar la muerte a manos de un esposo celoso gracias a tu servicial ayuda?

—Eso es muy injusto, milord. ¿Qué habría hecho sin mí?

—Me habría escondido yo mismo en el armario y evitado a Thornbridge —dio Edward sucintamente—. Nunca me habría visto.

— ¡Ah! —Bella buscó una réplica acertada con la cual demoler ese razonamiento, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna. Decidió intentar una táctica diferente—. Le ruego que piense en lo interesante que sería trabajar juntos, señor. Sólo piense en todas las fascinantes conversaciones que vamos a tener.

—Ya he pensado en eso. ¿Por qué crees que te he contado lo del plan de chantaje de Lady Thornbridge? No he dicho que esté completamente en contra de hablar de mis casos contigo.

Las esperanzas de Bella volvieron a elevarse.

—Entonces, ¿cree que podríamos trabajar juntos?

—Sólo a modo de consulta —dijo Edward tranquilamente—. Estoy dispuesto a hablar de mis casos contigo, pero no voy a permitir que me acompañes en mis investigaciones. No quiero más escenas como la que aconteció anoche.

—No veo por qué no —replicó Bella —, El daño ya está hecho. Ya estamos atrapados en esta farsa del compromiso para el resto de la temporada, ¿Qué otra cosa podría salir mal?

Edward apretó la boca hasta formar una línea de determinación.

—Siempre hay un cierto riesgo relacionado con mis investigaciones. No quiero que te enfrentes a más pistolas.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿Ese tipo de cosas suceden a menudo en el curso de sus investigaciones?

—Por supuesto que no. Pero no me voy a arriesgar. Como he dicho, voy a hablar de mis casos contigo, pero eso es todo. —Le lanzó una mirada indulgente—. Después de todo, querida, tus conocimientos pertenecen al campo de los fenómenos espectrales, no al de la investigación de chantajistas y otros delincuentes por el estilo.

—Pero estoy segura de que muchos de mis métodos se aplicarían tan bien a la investigación de actividades delictivas como a la de fenómenos espectrales —le aseguró Bella con seriedad.

—Confía en mí, querida, hay un mundo de diferencia entre los dos tipos de investigación.

Bella tenía la mirada ceñuda.

— ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

—Es obvio. —Las manos enguantadas de Edward se movían casi imperceptiblemente sobre las riendas. Los caballos aumentaron el paso al trote.

—Milord, debo decir que es usted sumamente obstinado al respecto. Como vamos a estar obligados a pasar mucho tiempo el uno en la compañía del otro durante los próximos dos meses y medio, no veo por qué no podríamos pasar ese tiempo ayudándonos en nuestras diversas investigaciones.

—La respuesta es no, Bella, y es definitivo.

El acento de acero inflexible de las palabras de Edward era inconfundible. Bella levantó el mentón.

—Muy bien, milord. Si elige ser arrogante y estúpido acerca de este asunto, yo no puedo hacer mucho. — Edward sonrió aprobadoramente.

—Me alegro de que no seas el tipo de mujer que lloriquea cuando no obtiene lo que desea. Encuentro ese tipo de cosas realmente agotadoras.

— ¿Lloriquear? ¿Yo? En absoluto, milord. —Bella intentó imitar la serena sonrisa de Edward—. No querría aburrirlo. En todo caso, espero estar muy ocupada con mis propias investigaciones.

Edward inclinó la cabeza con cortesía.

—Esperaré las novedades con ansiedad.

A Bella no le importó el tono levemente condescendiente que detectó en la voz de Edward.

—Tal vez pueda darle un informe completo de mi última investigación mañana por la mañana.

— ¿Tan pronto? —Edward la miró—. ¿Has encontrado un cliente aquí, en la ciudad?

—Una amiga de Lady Brandon me trajo un caso muy fascinante. —Bella se inclinó más hacia Edward—. ¿Conoce a la señora Leacock?

Edward pensó en ello brevemente.

—He oído hablar de ella. Su esposo murió hace poco y le dejó una fortuna, si no recuerdo mal.

—Sí, bueno, recientemente ha tenido grandes problemas con un fantasma en el ala oeste de la casa. Había esperado poder probar algunas de mis últimas teorías al utilizar una máquina de electricidad para atrapar a ese fantasma en particular, pero me temo que sería una pérdida de tiempo en este caso.

— ¿Cómo vas a atrapar a tu fantasma? — Bella le lanzó una sonrisa de superioridad. — Lady Brandon y yo vamos a pasar la noche con ella. Esta noche dormiré en la alcoba de la señora Leacock, en el ala oeste.

Edward le lanzó una mirada de curiosidad.

— ¿Vas a cambiar el sitio con la señora Leacock?

—Correcto. Pero no se lo diremos a nadie. Edward estaba divertido.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Crees que al fantasma le va a importar?

—De hecho —dijo Bella —, creo que justamente a él podría importarle muchísimo.

Edward levantó la mirada con viveza.

— ¿A él?

—Ya he terminado con mis investigaciones iniciales. Hay muchos factores interesantes en este caso de fenómenos espectrales —le confió Bella —. El primero es que las apariciones han comenzado hace muy poco tiempo.

— ¿Hace cuánto?

—Los incidentes comenzaron a suceder poco después de la muerte del señor Leacock —dijo Bella —. La señora Leacock nunca se había encontrado con el fantasma en el ala oeste. Tampoco ninguna otra persona. Hasta ahora no había habido ningún rumor de que la casa estuviera embrujada.

—La mujer acaba de sufrir la pérdida de su esposo —le recordó Edward—. Probablemente tenga pesadillas.

—No estoy completamente convencida de eso. La segunda característica interesante del caso es que la señora Leacock no tiene hijos. Pero, de acuerdo con Lady Brandon, sí tiene tres codiciosos sobrinos. Y los tres saben que el doctor le dijo a la tía que tiene el corazón débil.

— ¡Maldición! —Edward la miró con fijeza — ¿Me estás diciendo que crees que los sobrinos están intentando aterrorizar a la tía deliberadamente en la es peranza de lograr que le falle su frágil corazón?

—Creo que es muy posible. Planeo averiguarlo esta noche.

— ¿Enfrentándote al fantasma? —La mandíbula de Edward formaba una línea implacable—. Creo que no.

—Milord, usted no tiene nada que decir al respecto —dijo Bella con dulzura.

—Al diablo con eso. Ahora soy tu prometido, Bella.

—Sólo de nombre.

—Sin embargo —dijo entre dientes—, me vas a escuchar.

—Lo he estado escuchando, milord. —Bella sonrió con serenidad—. Y ha dejado muy en claro que vamos a llevar a cabo nuestras investigaciones de manera separada. Tal como yo lo entiendo, no desea que trabajemos juntos como un equipo. ¿O he malinterpretado lo que ha querido decir?

—No me eches en cara mis palabras, mujercita. Sabes perfectamente bien qué he querido decir.

Bella le sonrió con soberbia.

—Lo he oído con toda claridad, milord. Se nos permite hablar de nuestros casos con el otro, pero no nos vamos a ayudar en la verdadera investigación. No se preocupe, le contaré todo acerca de mis investigaciones mañana.

Los ojos de Edward echaron chispas.

— Bella, tienes mucho que aprender acerca de ser una mujer comprometida.

— ¿Eso cree, milord? Qué extraño. Y yo que pensaba que me estaba adaptando muy bien a mi nuevo papel.

— Bella, no te voy a permitir...

—Bella . Por Dios, eres tú. No lo podía creer.

Bella reculó ante el sonido de esa familiar voz masculina. No la había oído en casi tres años, pero no era muy probable que llegara a olvidarla. Giró la cabeza y miró directamente a los suaves ojos marrones del hombre que le había enseñado que su intuición no era infalible.

—Buenas tardes, Lord Black —dijo con serenidad mientras el recién llegado acercaba el bonito caballo gris al faetón.

Bella respiró profundamente y se obligó a examinar a Edward, Lord Black, con cortés indiferencia. Para su sorpresa y abrumador alivio, no sintió nada excepto una sensación de profunda mortificación ante el recuerdo de su propia credulidad. Qué pequeña tonta había sido tres años atrás al creer que Black hablaba en serio cuando le hizo una propuesta de matrimonio.

Nunca había existido ninguna posibilidad de que el heredero del título Black se casara con la hija de un terrateniente campesino. Él sólo se había estado divirtiendo ese verano.

No había cambiado mucho en tres años, reflexionó Bella. Tenía el cabello aún tan negro como lo recordaba, los ojos aún tan abiertos y cándidos. Sus agradables facciones todavía eran bastante atractivas, aunque Bella creyó detectar algunas señales de obesidad que se desarrollaban alrededor de la mandíbula. Llevaba un abrigo bien cortado que era exactamente del mismo tono gris perla que la costosa montura.

—Esto es sorprendente —dijo Black—. Llegué ayer a la ciudad. Anoche me enteré de que estabas aquí para la temporada, pero a duras penas pude creerlo. —Miró incómodo a Edward—. Había rumores de un compromiso.

Edward echó a Black una rápida y desaprobadora mirada.

—Los rumores son ciertos.

La mirada de Edward regresó bruscamente a Bella.

—No lo entiendo.

—En ese caso, Black—dijo Edward con suavidad—, le sugiero que pruebe leyendo las noticias que van a aparecer mañana en los periódicos matutinos. Tal vez eso se lo aclare algo.

Edward arrugó el entrecejo.

—Bueno, mire, Angelstone, Bella y yo somos viejos amigos. Tengo todo el derecho a interesarme por su compromiso. No me puede culpar por estar sorprendido ante el anuncio.

Bella vio el frío fuego en el fondo de los ojos de Edward. No sabía por qué se estaba comportando como si estuviera irritado con él, pero decidió que sería mejor evitar un enfrentamiento.

— ¿Cómo está Lady Black en estos días? —preguntó Bella animadamente. No había conocido a la mujer que se había casado con Edward, pero le pareció suficientemente seguro preguntar por ella.

Un profundo e iracundo rubor manchó las mejillas de Jacob.

—Está muy bien —dijo con brusquedad—, Escucha, Bella, estaré en la velada de los Handley esta noche. ¿Vas a ir?

—No va a ir a la velada de los Handley —dijo Edward—, y en el futuro, Black, se dirigirá a mi prometida llamándola señorita Swan. ¿Está bien claro?

Jacob se enderezó con rapidez sobre la silla de montar. Se le acentuó el rubor.

—Por supuesto.

—Me alegra ver que es capaz de entender unas pocas y sencillas cosas. Le irá mucho mejor así. —Edward estimuló a los caballos para que marcharan más rápido—, Ahora debe disculparnos, Black.

El faetón negro rodó velozmente por el amplio sendero, dejando atrás a Edward.

Bella respiró hondo. Sabía que debía regañar a Edward por su descortesía, pero no podía decidirse a hacerlo. De pronto, se dio cuenta de lo tensa que había estado durante el encuentro.

No sabía qué había esperado sentir al ver de nuevo a Lord Black, pero la única emoción de la que era verdaderamente consciente de una sensación de alivio. Alivio de que no se hubiera casado con ella después de todo. Era difícil recordar que alguna vez había creído estar enamorada de él.

Edward no dijo nada durante algunos minutos. Parecía estar enteramente concentrado en la conducción del coche. Finalmente, redujo la velocidad de los caballos hasta una caminata.

— ¿Cómo llegaste a conocer a Black? —preguntó sin inflexiones en la voz.

Bella se ajustó las gafas.

—Hace tres años pasó gran parte del verano en Dorset. Se quedó con unos amigos que eran vecinos nuestros. Nos encontramos en varias ocasiones. Reuniones, encuentros para jugar a las cartas, ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Qué pasó?

Bella le lanzó una rápida mirada y luego volvió la atención hacia las orejas de los caballos.

—No mucho. Al final del verano regresó a Londres para comprometerse con la mujer con la que su familia deseaba que se casara.

—Leah Clearwater.

—Sí, creo que ése era su nombre —dijo Bella con tranquilidad—. Se dice que el padre es muy rico.

—Lo es. Leah también es una joven muy rica por derecho propio.

—Eso me dieron a entender —murmuró Bella.

—Y una mujer extremadamente celosa —agregó Edward—. Se dice que Black está tiranizado. Según parece, la esposa le lleva las riendas muy cortas. ¿Te sedujo ese verano en Dorset?

Bella casi dejó caer el retículo.

—Santo cielo, milord. ¡Qué pregunta!

—Me parece una pregunta muy razonable.

—Es una pregunta muy irracional —replicó Bella —. Pero para su información, Lord Black fue un perfecto caballero en todo momento.

No había necesidad de explicar que Jacob la había besado en varias ocasiones. Después de todo, una dama tenía derecho a algo de privacidad. En todo caso, los besos de Jacob ahora parecían claramente aburridos comparados con el abrasador beso que Edward le había dado la noche en que había ido a su casa.

— ¿Así que Black y tú no erais más que amigos hace tres años?

—Exacto —dijo Bella sucintamente—. No hubo nada serio entre nosotros dos. Lord Black sólo se estaba divirtiendo en el campo ese verano.

Debía tener en mente que Black no era el único que buscaba divertirse de maneras que podían resultar dolorosas para los demás.

Poco después de medianoche, Bella se colocó una gorra de muselina blanca y se subió a la maciza cama de baldaquino que dominaba la alcoba de la señora Leacock. Llevaba un práctico vestido de lana en vez de un camisón, y tenía las gafas puestas.

No tenía intención alguna de dormir esa noche.

Tenía que admitir que estaba teniendo dudas con respecto a la investigación. El ala oeste de la mansión Leacock parecía espectralmente silenciosa. Sin duda, era un ambiente ideal para un fantasma auténtico. Bella ni siquiera podía oír los sonidos normales de la calle, como ruedas de carruajes, guardianes y juerguistas borrachos, ya que la alcoba daba a los grandes y silenciosos jardines Leacock. La idea de pasar la noche en la alcoba de la señora Leacock le había parecido una idea excelente al principio. Si uno o más de los codiciosos sobrinos de la señora Leacock estaban planeando algún truco nefasto, ésa era la única manera de atraparlo. La pobre señora Leacock había sufrido demasiado. Bella se inclinó sobre la cama para abrir el cajón de la mesilla de noche. Buscó dentro y tocó el frío metal de la pequeña pistola que había colocado allí más temprano.

En cierto modo tranquilizada, se recostó otra vez contra las almohadas y miró hacia el pesado baldaquino sobre su cabeza. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Y no era que no tuviera nada en qué pensar, se dijo a sí misma. Últimamente su vida había dado un giro interesante. Todavía no podía creer del todo que estuviera comprometida con Edward. El hecho de que el compromiso no fuera a durar mucho tiempo no hacía nada por disminuir su entusiasmo.

Debía recordar que la relación con Edward estaba condenada a permanecer amistosa. Después de todo, él era un conde y sin duda podía mirar mucho más alto que ella cuando por fin se decidiera a elegir una esposa. Cumpliría con su deber para con el título y la familia, tal como lo había hecho Edward tres años atrás.

Pero también sabía que en el fondo de su corazón se sentía terriblemente atraída hacia el Ángel Caído. La sensación de profundo reconocimiento que experimentaba cuando estaba con él era asombrosa por su intensidad. También era infinitamente más seductora que los sentimientos menos profundos que había experimentado hacia Edward.

Bella pensó que tardaría muy poco en enamorarse de Edward. En realidad, sospechaba que ya estaba enamorada de él.

Bella arrugó el entrecejo y ajustó el pesado cubrecama. No debía permitirse esos sueños románticos, imposibles y estúpidos acerca de Edward.

En cambio, se contentaría con saborear los placeres de una relación intelectual con el único hombre que había conocido que entendía y compartía sus intereses.

Súbitamente optimista, pensó que, si tenía suerte, esa relación intelectual podría continuar existiendo incluso después de que se viera obligada a regresar a Dorset. Tal ver podrían mantener una relación por correspondencia. Edward podría mantenerla informada acerca de sus investigaciones. Tal vez estuviera interesado en pedirle consejo sobre varios temas.

Bella le contaría sus investigaciones de fenómenos espectrales.

Sí, una correspondencia podría ser posible. Al menos hasta que se procurara una esposa. Bella se sintió inmediatamente abatida. Era muy probable que Edward encontrara una esposa muy pronto. Después de todo, tenía una cierta responsabilidad.

Un pequeño golpe ahogado arrancó bruscamente a Bella de su sueño. El suave sonido hizo que una sensación de alarma le recorriera el cuerpo. Se sentó erguida contra las almohadas y se esforzó por escuchar.

La idea de enfrentarse sola al fantasma de pronto le pareció más intimidante que antes. Si tenía razón acerca de sus sospechas sobre los sobrinos de la señora Leacock, podría estar en peligro. Bella deseó que Edward estuviera allí con ella. Sería un ayudante muy competente en esa fase de la investigación.

Escudriñó la oscuridad, buscando la luz de la vela debajo de la puerta que conectaba la alcoba de la señora Leacock con la habitación contigua. La señora Leacock había dicho que el fantasma llevaba una vela.

Otro golpe sordo hizo que el pulso de Bella corriera aún más veloz. Comenzó a acercarse a la pis tola en el cajón. Se quedó helada cuando vislumbró la sombra oscura de un hombre de pie en el alféizar de la ventana. El pánico se hizo dueño de ella. Nada le había dicho que el fantasma entrara por aquel sitio.

La ventana se abrió con brusquedad. El aire frío recorrió la habitación. Bella encontró su propia voz.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —Abrió el cajón de un tirón y agarró la pistola.

La figura de capa que había estado asomando fuera, sobre el alféizar, dio un paso hacia el interior de la habitación.

—Deténgase, quienquiera que sea. —Bella apartó las mantas y salió a gatas de la cama, empuñando la pistola con ambas manos.

—Te ruego que no uses la pistola, querida —dijo Edward con calma—. Sólo piensa en los chismes que surgirían si dispararas a tu prometido un día después del anuncio del compromiso.


	7. El sabor del placer

**La historia no me pertenece y los personajes pertenecen a Meyer.**

* * *

**El contenido de esta historia no es apto para menores de 18 años, por lo tanto sugiero que lean bajo su consideración!**

* * *

**_El peligro de la pasión._**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**: _"El sabor del placer"._

—Permíteme felicitarte por tu encantadora ropa de dormir. —Edward observó el ordinario vestido de lana y la capa de muselina que Bella llevaba encima—. Debería haber sabido que tu elección de esas prendas sería espectacularmente original.

— ¿Qué piensa que está haciendo, señor? —Bella bajó lentamente la pistola. La luz de luna que entraba a torrentes por la ventana arrancaba destellos en sus gafas y revelaba la expresión tensa de Bella —. Me ha dado un susto terrible. Podría haberle disparado.

— ¿Ha estado cerca, no es así? Realmente, mi vida parece estar llena de aventuras en estos días. Primero, Thornbridge intenta dispararme y luego mi prometida me apunta a los órganos vitales. No estoy seguro de cuántos de estos encuentros podrán tolerar mis nervios.

Bella le lanzó una mirada de irritación.

—Le he hecho una pregunta, milord.

—Así es. —Edward paseó la mirada por la recámara a oscuras y observó los pesados y oscuros muebles y la maciza cama—. La respuesta es que he venido aquí esta noche para otorgarte el beneficio de mi experiencia.

—Y dígame, por favor, ¿qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

Edward sonrió ligeramente ante el tono suspicaz de la voz.

— ¿No es obvio? —Hizo girar el gabán por encima de los hombros y lo arrojó sobre una silla. Debajo llevaba sólo la camisa y los pantalones. Había decidido que la corbata y el abrigo no eran apropiados para esa ocasión—. Estoy aquí para ayudarte a investigar tu más reciente caso de fenómenos espectrales.

—No necesito de su ayuda, milord. Pensé que esta tarde habíamos acordado que no trabajaríamos juntos en nuestros casos.

—Respecto a eso —dijo Edward con naturalidad—, he reconsiderado la situación.

— ¿Sí? —La pálida luz iluminaba la esperanzada mirada en el expresivo rostro de Bella —. ¡Qué noticia tan maravillosa!

—No es que tuviera mucho donde elegir en el asunto —murmuró Edward por lo bajo.

— ¿Perdón?

—Nada —Más tarde tendría suficiente tiempo para explicarle en detalle cómo funcionaría la nueva sociedad.

En realidad era muy sencillo. Edward tenía toda la intención de supervisar las investigaciones más aventureras de Bella, pero no iba a permitirle arriesgar la vida al ayudarlo con sus propios casos.

Bella dejó la pistola sobre la mesa auxiliar.

— ¿Cómo me ha encontrado en esta alcoba en particular?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Esperé que se extinguiera a la última luz en esta ala.

—Muy astuto por su parte. —Bella fue hasta la ventana y miró hacia los jardines—. Cielos, es una caída tremenda. ¿Cómo ha hecho para trepar por la pared?

—No he trepado. Entré en la casa por las cocinas y subí las escaleras hasta este piso. Luego abrí una ventana de una habitación vacía y descubrí una repisa muy conveniente afuera. Me guió directamente a esta alcoba.

—Una excelente aproximación al problema, milord.

—No fue nada, en realidad. Un asunto de simple lógica y razonamiento —dijo Edward con modestia.

—Sí, por supuesto, pero dudo de que muchas personas hubieran pensado en ello.

—Es posible que no —admitió, gratificado ante la admiración de Bella.

Se le ocurrió a Edward que aunque no le había importado absolutamente nada la opinión de nadie desde que sus padres y hermano habían muerto, últimamente se encontraba cada vez más hambriento de la aprobación de Bella.

Era la única mujer que conocía capaz de apreciar sus peculiares talentos e intereses. Se preguntó si tendría idea de cuánto deseaba llevarla a la cama.

La observó de pie junto a la ventana y pensó en la posibilidad de estar volviéndose ligeramente loco. Ninguna mujer había tenido tal efecto sobre él. Cuando estaba con ella, la helada barrera en su interior parecía mucho más pequeña y alejada. Casi podía olvidarla y olvidar también el vacío que ocultaba.

En ese momento, Bella giró la cabeza para mirarlo. La débil luz de luna cayó sobre sus facciones y reveló la resplandeciente sonrisa. El deseo recorrió a Edward como una gran ola y lo dejó temblando.

Durante los últimos días se había vuelto dolorosamente claro que el apetito sensual que Bella había despertado en él la primera noche no era una fantasía pasajera.

También era igualmente claro y profundamente irritante darse cuenta de que el interés de Bella por él parecía estar inspirado primordialmente en su pasatiempo. Otra vez se preguntó cuánto habría significado Black para ella. Había estado torturándose con esa pregunta desde que había regresado del paseo por el parque esa tarde.

—Ahora que está aquí, debemos hacer algunos planes. —Bella lanzó una pensativa mirada al armario—. Debemos descubrir una manera de esconderlo en caso de que aparezca el espectro.

—Puedes olvidarte del armario —dijo Edward—. No tengo ninguna intención de pasar el resto de la noche ahí.

— ¿Dónde se va a esconder, entonces? ¿Debajo de la cama?

Edward maldijo en voz baja.

—No creo que sea necesario esconderme hasta que tengamos alguna indicación de que el fantasma esté a punto de hacer su aparición.

—Pero si el espectro resulta ser uno de los sobrinos de la señora Leacock, no queremos que sepa que usted está aquí. No podemos encender una vela y debemos ser muy silenciosos.

Edward levantó las cejas.

—Te lo aseguro, puedo ser extremadamente silencioso. Hay suficiente luz de luna, así que no necesitamos encender una vela. Por una vez no tenemos esa maldita niebla, aunque sospecho que va a volver para el amanecer. Ahora nuestra única preocupación es cómo pasar el tiempo hasta que nuestro fantasma se decida a aparecer.

Bella lo miró de manera expectante.

—Probablemente no debamos conversar. Podríamos ser oídos.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Edward caminó hacia ella.

—Supongo que podríamos jugar una mano de whist —sugirió Bella —. Por desgracia, no tengo cartas aquí.

—Entonces vamos a tener que pensar en algún otro método para divertirnos.

Edward le tomó el mentón entre el pulgar y el índice. Le levantó el rostro con suavidad para poder verle los ojos con mayor claridad.

Bella se quedó quieta, como si al tacto de la mano se hubiera quedado aturdida hasta la inmovilidad. Levantó el rostro hacia él con una mirada enorme y escudriñadora que contenía tanto curiosi dad como cautela.

— ¿Milord? —suspiró sin aliento.

—Hay algo que quiero saber, Bella.

Bella abrió ligeramente los labios. La punta de la lengua tocó la comisura de la boca.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Crees que sería posible que pudieras descubrir algo más que recomendarme además de mi pequeño y divertido pasatiempo?

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?

—Permíteme demostrártelo —dijo con suavidad. Edward inclinó la cabeza y le rozó lentamente los labios con la boca. Bella hizo un pequeño e inarticulado sonido que lo cautivó por completo. Profundizó el beso deliberadamente y recorrió la magnífica línea de la mandíbula con el pulgar.

Un delicado temblor sacudió a Bella. Edward lo sintió al instante. El alivio y la satisfacción fluyeron en él. Se dijo a sí mismo que podía hacer que lo deseara.

Bella gimió suavemente cuando Edward le separó más los labios. Edward sintió que Bella movía primero las manos hasta los hombros. Luego, subió los brazos a hurtadillas hasta el cuello y se apretó más contra él.

El deseo aumentó en él. Ahora apenas si podía sentir el frío. Había sido temporalmente desterrado por el fuego de su necesidad de Bella.

Bella jadeó cuando Edward le liberó la boca temporalmente para explorarle el suave cuello.

—Edward, no sé si ésta es una idea sensata.

—Confía en mí, Bella.

—Sí que confío en ti —dijo con rapidez.

—Bien. —Le deslizó la mano por la espalda y deliberadamente la incitó a acercarse más hasta que los suaves senos estuvieron aplastados contra su pecho y la dulce curva del monte apretada contra su vara. Su cuerpo ya estaba tenso por la excitación.

—Edward, haces que me sienta muy extraña.

Bella le acarició dulcemente la nuca. La caricia hizo que un escalofrío de anticipación recorriera a Edward. Bella se puso de puntillas y entrelazó los dedos en el cabello de Edward. Luego, comenzó a devolverle los besos con ingenua pasión. Era obvio que no había aprendido mucho de Black, pensó Edward con profunda satisfacción. La sangre le corría por las venas como poderosos rayos. Desaparecieron todos los pensamientos acerca de atrapar al fantasma. Podría habérselas con un espectro o dos si llegaban a aparecer esa noche. Mientras tanto, había asuntos mucho más importantes.

Iba a hacerle el amor a Bella, quien, aun que no lo supiera, pronto sería su esposa.

— ¿Edward?

—Está bien, querida. —La acercó hacia la gran cama—. Todo va a ir muy bien.

—Parece que no puedo pensar con claridad cuando me estás besando —se quejó ella.

—Yo tampoco. —Edward sonrió—. Por suerte, no hay necesidad urgente de pensar claramente en un momento como éste. —Le quitó las gafas con suavidad y las dejó sobre la mesilla de noche.

Bella lo miró con ansiedad, como si hubiera retirado un velo y la hubiera dejado completamente al descubierto. Una dolorosa ternura creció dentro de Edward.

—Eres encantadora —susurró.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron desorbitadamente a causa de la sorpresa.

— ¿De verdad crees eso?

—Sí, de verdad lo creo. —Le tomó el lóbulo de la oreja entre los dientes y mordió con suavidad . —Y te deseo mucho.

— ¿Me deseas? —Ahora parecía estar atontada, como si su pequeña mente extraordinariamente inteligente de pronto se hubiera encontrado con un dilema verdaderamente desconcertante—. No estoy segura de entender lo que quieres decir.

—Lo vas a entender enseguida. Dios sabe que no lo puedo ocultar por más tiempo. No tienes idea del efecto que causas sobre mí, ¿no es así?

La sonrisa de Bella era trémula.

—Si mi efecto sobre ti es en algo parecido a tu efecto sobre mí, entonces nos enfrentamos a un problema bastante inusitado. No estoy del todo segura de qué hacer a continuación.

—Resulta que yo sí sé con exactitud qué debemos hacer a continuación.

Edward bajó la cabeza y la besó otra vez. Bella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Cuando Edward sintió que se recostaba contra él en una silenciosa señal de femenino abandono, deslizó con lentitud la punta de la bota entre los pies de Bella. Ella se quedó sin aliento pero no protestó cuando Edward empujó con suavidad el muslo entre sus piernas. La falda del vestido se deslizó hacia arriba cuando Edward levantó la rodilla y colocó el pie sobre la cama detrás de Bella.

Bella lanzó un diminuto y ahogado chillido cuando de pronto se encontró a horcajadas sobre el muslo de Edward, como si estuviera sentada sobre un caballo.

—Edward. Santo cielo. —Se aferró a él ante la conmoción.

—Calla, cariño. No debemos hacer demasiado ruido. No queremos espantar al fantasma.

Edward gruñó cuando sintió el íntimo calor de la suave y cálida femineidad de Bella que le quemaba a través de los pantalones. No sólo calor, pensó triunfalmente, sino también una delatadora humedad. Captó el débil y delicioso perfume de la creciente excitación de Bella y estuvo muy cerca de perder el control.

—Mi encantadora Bella —dijo con reverente admiración—. ¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años?

—En Dorset —dijo con mucha seriedad.

Edward ocultó la sonrisa en el cabello de Bella. Deslizó una mano hacia arriba, a lo largo de la pierna cubierta por las medias, y le tocó la parte superior del desnudo y sedoso muslo. Bella retrocedió, y después respiró profundamente.

—Por alguna razón —dijo Edward—, siento que te conozco muy bien. Es como si tú y yo fuéramos viejos amigos. O tal vez amantes.

— ¡Qué extraño! —Ahora la voz de Bella era ensoñadora, suave y cálida y ronca de deseo. —Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo antes de que llegaras. Es como si fuéramos conocidos íntimos desde hace años, aunque hace muy poco tiempo que nos conocemos.

—Nos vamos a conocer aún más íntimamente antes de que termine la noche —prometió Edward. No podía esperar más. Bella lo deseaba y él la deseaba a ella. Estaban comprometidos. De pronto, todo era muy sencillo y directo.

Edward deslizó lentamente el pie hacia abajo, lejos del cubrecama, e hizo descender con lentitud a Bella hasta que quedó de puntillas. Antes de que sus pies alcanzaran a tocar el suelo, Edward la estaba empujando hacia atrás, sobre la cama.

Se quedó sin aliento ante la visión de Bella que yacía allí, entre las arrugadas sábanas blancas. Las faldas parecían espuma sobre sus rodillas y revelaban las ligas que sujetaban las cómodas medias de algodón. La curva de la pantorrilla era muy elegante e iba disminuyendo hacia abajo, en dirección del tobillo delicadamente torneado. Más arriba de las ligas, los muslos estaban hermosamente redondeados.

Edward fijó la mirada en las piernas de Bella y las imaginó envueltas alrededor de su cintura. Se oyó a sí mismo lanzar un ronco e ininteligible sonido procedente de las profundidades de su garganta.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Bella levantó una mirada de preocupación hacia él.

—No, no pasa nada. Nunca ha estado nada tan bien. —Edward se desgarró los broches de la camisa. Sintió que se rasgaba el magnífico lino, pero no le prestó atención. Todo lo que importaba ahora era hacerle el amor a Bella.

Logró abrirse la camisa, pero no se tomó el tiempo de desgarrarla por entero. Estaba demasiado impaciente por sentir los dedos de Bella sobre la piel. Se sentó en el borde la cama y se arrancó las botas de un tirón.

—Pareces tener mucha prisa, Edward.

—Sí.

Vestido sólo con los pantalones, se inclinó hasta quedar junto a Bella y la tomó entre los brazos.

—Acaríciame —dijo. Tomó la mano de Bella entre las suyas y la guió dentro de la camisa abierta—. Quiero sentir tus manos sobre mí.

—Sí. Sí, a mí también me gustaría mucho—Bella lanzó una diminuta y débil exclamación de placer mientras recorría el pecho desnudo con los dedos. Tomó con ansiedad puñados del rizado y espeso vello que encontró allí. Edward aspiró profundamente. Bella levantó la mirada hacia él. —Me encanta sentirte. Hay tanta fuerza y poder en ti. La primera noche en que te vi pensé que eras la criatura más maravillosa que jamás hubiera visto.

Edward se quedó aturdido y temporalmente sin habla ante el dulce y honesto deseo en aquellos ojos iluminados por la luna. Pensó que no había ninguna afectación en ella, ningún ardid en absoluto. Empujó su muslo entre los de Bella, inclinó la cabeza y le besó la garganta. Por fin pudo hablar.

—No vas a lamentar esto, Bella. Te lo juro por mi honor.

Los labios de Bella le rozaron el hombro.

—No espero lamentar nada que haga contigo. ¿Cómo podría? Es todo demasiado maravilloso para decirlo con palabras.

— Bella, me quitas la respiración. —Edward la atrajo hacia sí y comenzó a desabrochar la hilera de botones que cerraban la espalda del vestido. El proceso pareció llevarle una infinidad de tiempo. Tantos malditos botones.

— ¡Maldición! —musitó, manoseando torpe mente el último de los botones. De pronto, se sintió mortificado ante su falta de control.

— ¿Estás bien, Edward?

—Estoy bien. —Pero pensó que eso no era verdad mientras bajaba con lentitud el jubón del vestido y revelaba los pequeños y firmes senos. Estaba lejos de sentirse bien. Le temblaban las manos; se sentía como consumido por la fiebre; la parte inferior del cuerpo le latía; tenía la mente atontada ante la fuerza de su necesidad.

No, sin duda no estaba bien. Pero eso también estaba bien. Llevaba más tiempo del que quería recordar sin sentirse tan completamente bien.

— ¿Edward?

Clavó la mirada en los senos exquisitamente curvos. De verdad se estaba volviendo loco.

—Dios, eres perfecta, Bella. —Inclinó la ca beza y tomó un pequeño y firme pezón entre los dientes.

— ¡Ah! —Apretó los dedos entre el cabello de Edward y su esbelto cuerpo se arqueó como si hubiera tocado una máquina de electricidad.

La instantánea reacción de Bella ante las caricias llevó a Edward al límite de su control. Se extendió hacia abajo y subió la mano por debajo del borde de las faldas.

Le acarició los muslos hasta que Bella tembló. Luego, indagó más arriba, en búsqueda del húmedo calor que sabía que encontraría esperándolo a él. Justo a él. Sólo a él.

Lo encontró.

—Edward. —Bella se estremeció e intentó cerrar las piernas contra él. Edward sintió que el movimiento era instintivo, una reacción natural ante una caricia que nunca antes había experimentado.

—Todo va bien —le susurró de manera alentadora—. Quiero sentir todos los lugares ocultos. Quiero conocerte tan íntimamente como un hombre puede conocer a una mujer.

—Sí, pero esto es muy extraño. —Su voz estaba ahogada por la camisa de Edward.

—Eres una dama que se regocija en investigar lo extraño e inusual —le recordó. Con dulzura, la obligó a separar otra vez los muslos y encontró los suaves pétalos escondidos entre el vello aún más suave.

—Sí, lo sé, pero... Ah. Cielo Santo. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Estaba tan ardiente y húmeda como sabía que lo estaría. Edward hundió un dedo profundamente dentro del resbaladizo y estrecho canal. El pequeño pasaje se cerró alrededor de él como un guante bien confeccionado. La sensación era indescriptible. Temió humillarse al verter su semilla exactamente en ese mismo momento.

—No sabía que hacer el amor era así —le confió Bella sin aliento.

Edward bajó la mirada hacia los ojos bien abiertos de Bella.

—Yo tampoco.

De pronto, su propio y latente deseo no fue tan importante como la necesidad de darle a Bella el primer y verdadero sabor de pasión. Deseaba que experimentara la emoción de la liberación y saber que él había sido responsable de esa liberación. Más tarde habría tiempo de sobra para satisfacerse él mismo. Tenían toda la noche.

Edward deslizó el dedo fuera de Bella hasta que sintió que ella se cerraba por la frustración. Encontró el sensible botón con el pulgar y con lentitud volvió a empujar el dedo dentro del cálido pasaje.

Bella lanzó un diminuto sonido que estaba a mitad de camino entre un chillido y un gemido. Edward le cubrió la boca con la suya y deliberadamente repitió la caricia entre las piernas.

Lanzó otro grito ahogado y agarró con fuerza la tela de la camisa. Sus rodillas volvieron a cerrarse con firmeza y atraparon la mano contra ella.

—Debes relajarte un poco. —Edward dejó caer una serie de suaves y persuasivos besos sobre los senos—. Ábrete. Sí, así, mi amor. Déjame entrar, Bella. Dentro, profundamente. —Sintió que vacilaba y, que luego separaba otra vez los muslos con lentitud—. Eres tan cálida —susurró—. Quiero sentir tu calor. Necesito sentirlo.

La acarició una y otra vez y gradualmente la fue ensanchando hasta que pensó que podría deslizar un segundo dedo dentro de ella. Comenzó a hacerlo. La reacción de Bella fue inmediata e intensa. Se quedó rígida. Abrió la boca en un suave y silencioso grito y luego comenzó a temblar.

Edward sintió los diminutos escalofríos que la recorrían. El momento de la liberación fue más gratificante que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera experimentado en la vida.

Levantó la cabeza y observó el rostro de Bella mientras ésta se entregaba al orgasmo.

—Hermoso —susurró.

Y luego se desplomó contra él. Con el rostro hundido en el pecho de Edward murmuró algo que él no logró entender. Sonrió y con renuencia quitó la mano de entre las piernas.

Ahora era su turno.

Inhaló el perfume de Bella y comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones. Estaba tan excitado que dudaba de que pudiera durar más que unas pocas caricias. Diablos, pensó, tendría suerte si duraba lo suficiente como para estar dentro de ella.

El apagado ruido metálico de una cadena rompió el hechizo.

Edward se sintió como si alguien lo hubiera empapado con agua helada. Se quedó absolutamente inmóvil. Sintió que Bella estaba tensa.

—El fantasma —susurró Bella.

—Maldita sea. —Edward sacudió la cabeza en un intento por despejar las telarañas de pasión. Manoseó con torpeza la abertura de los pantalones y logró cerrarla—. Si esto es un ejemplo de la pésima habilidad para escoger el momento oportuno que ese maldito espectro demostró cuando estaba vivo, no me extraña que alguien lo matase.

El pesado sonido metálico volvió a oírse. Ahora estaba más cerca y resonaba a través de las paredes. Un grave gemido llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta que conectaba las dos habitaciones.

—Lydia. Lydia, he venido por ti.

—Desgraciado. —Edward se levantó de la cama de un salto.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo Bella en silencio mientras luchaba por estirarse la ropa.

—Voy a encargarme de ese fantasma. —Edward tiró la ropa de cama por encima de la cabeza—. No te muevas. No hagas ningún ruido.

La dejó allí acostada, un interesante bulto de bajo del edredón, y se dirigió con rapidez hasta la ventana de la habitación. Unió las pesadas cortinas de un tirón y obstruyó el paso de la luz de luna. La habitación estaba sumergida en una tenebrosa oscuridad.

—Lydia, ¿dónde estás? Ha llegado tu hora. He esperado mucho para que me acompañaras en mi tumba.

Las cadenas retumbaron otra vez sobre los listones del suelo de la otra habitación. Desde el ventajoso punto cerca del armario, Edward observó la grieta debajo de la puerta. Apareció la luz de una vela. La puerta se abrió lentamente y de pronto el ruido metálico fue mucho más fuerte. Una figura alarmante entró en la habitación con pasos lentos y pesados.

Edward se retrajo más todavía en la oscura sombra que proyectaba el gran armario y observó con interés mientras la aparición se dirigía hacia la cama con ruido metálico.

La vela reveló un rostro espantosamente marcado por cicatrices y parcialmente escondido por la capucha de una capa. Había una gran herida abierta en la garganta del espectro. Una mano enguantada sostenía la vela. La otra mano estaba oculta debajo de los pliegues de la capa. Las cadenas parecían estar atadas al tobillo del fantasma.

El fantasma se movía inexorablemente hacia la cama.

—Lydia. Lydia. ¿Dónde estás, Lydia?

Edward dio un paso hacia adelante pero, antes de que pudiera alcanzar a la aparición, Bella arrojó hacia un lado las ropas de cama y se sentó. Aferraba la pistola en la mano.

—Deténgase donde está o le meto una bala en el cuerpo —anunció.

— ¿Pero qué demonios? —Graznó el fantasma—. Usted no es la tía Lydia.

—Indudablemente que no. Y usted no es ningún fantasma. —Bella salió dificultosamente de la cama, con cuidado de seguir apuntando con la pistola a la aparición—. Y este lamentable asunto ya ha ido demasiado lejos. —Se ajustó con torpeza las gafas y logró mantenerlas sobre la nariz—. Debería estar avergonzado.

—Dios, ¿quién demonios se cree que es? Le voy a enseñar a no meterse en mis asuntos.

El intruso sacó la mano de debajo de los pliegues de la capa y mostró una gran daga. Levantó el cuchillo y dio la vuelta al borde de la cama con de terminación.

—Deténgase o disparo. —Bella dio un paso hacia atrás.

—No es muy probable —dijo el fantasma—Las damas no saben usar pistolas.

Edward se lanzó sobre el fantasma que esgrimía la daga. Lo agarró por el hombro, tiró hacia abajo de la capucha de la capa por encima de los ojos del hombre y lo hizo girar. La vela salió volando.

— ¿Qué demonios? —El fantasma luchó por echar a un lado la capucha de la capa que efectivamente le impedía ver.

Edward no le dio oportunidad de levantar la capucha. No podía arriesgarse a que el fantasma lo viera y lo reconociera. Habría demasiadas cosas que explicar. Edward tiró la daga a un lado con una mano. Luego golpeó el puño justo contra la mandíbula del fantasma, que apenas era visible por debajo de la capucha.

El intruso retrocedió, se golpeó la cabeza contra el poste de la cama y se desplomó inconsciente sobre el suelo.

—Bien hecho, mi señor —exclamó Bella mientras se apresuraba a levantar la vela antes de que pudiera chamuscar la alfombra—. Y justo, a tiempo. Creo que de verdad tenía intención de utilizar esa daga conmigo.

Edward permaneció de pie sobre la víctima, la miró fijamente. La furia ante el peligro que había corrido Bella se mezclaba con el alivio de que estuviera a salvo.

—Pequeña tonta. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que podría haber pasado?

Bella parpadeó con sorpresa.

—Bueno, ha estado un poco cerca, lo concedo. Sabes, en realidad no quería tener que dispararle. En realidad nunca he disparado una pistola, y mi puntería tal vez no hubiera sido muy buena.

— ¿Un poco cerca? —repitió Edward con ultrajada incredulidad. Dio la vuelta alrededor del cuerpo caído del fantasma y se irguió amenazadoramente sobre Bella —. Podría haberte abierto la garganta con esa daga. Te podría haber matado, pequeña idiota cabeza hueca.

Bella comenzó a fruncir el ceño.

—Realmente, Edward, no hay necesidad de gritar.

—No estoy gritando. Pero estoy pensando seriamente en colocarte sobre mi rodilla y darte unos azotes con tanta fuerza como para que no te puedas sentar sobre un caballo durante una semana. Casi haces que te maten esta noche.

—Tenía mi pistola —le recordó.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es en realidad derribar a un hombre con una pequeña pistola como ésa? He visto a hombres que seguían andando con dos balas en las entrañas. Los he visto seguir o matar a otros hombres antes de desplomarse.

Bella clavó la mirada en él.

— ¿Dónde has visto tales cosas, milord?

—No importa. —No era el momento de describir los horrores de la caza de bandidos en las montañas de Saragstan—Pero créeme cuando te digo que una bala no siempre hace caer a un hombre.

—Bueno, mira, Edward, ésta es mi investigación y estaba completamente preparada para hacer me cargo de ella. No te pedí ayuda.

—No, no lo hiciste —reconoció entre dientes—En cambio, elegiste arriesgar el cuello.

— ¿Y qué pasa? —devolvió, ahora igualmente ultrajada—. Esto es asunto mío, no tuyo.

—Está claro que es asunto mío, señorita Swan. Resulta que estás comprometida conmigo.

—Sí, bueno, eso puede remediarse enseguida.

—Maldición, mujer.

El hombre que estaba en el suelo gimió. Edward lo miró ceñudo, irritado ante la interrupción.

—Oh, Dios, creo que se va a despertar pronto —dijo Bella. Sostuvo la vela sobre el fantasma caído—Parece que lleva una máscara.

—Dame esa vela. —Edward se dio cuenta de que había asuntos que había que atender antes de que pudiera continuar con el castigo de Bella.

Mantuvo el mal humor bajo control y sostuvo la vela que Bella le entregó obedientemente. Se arrodilló junto al hombre inconsciente, tanteó y encontró el borde de la máscara. Con un solo movimiento se la quitó y descubrió un rostro desconocido.

— ¿Lo reconoces? —preguntó Bella.

—No, pero apostaría a que es uno de los infames sobrinos de la señora Leacock.

—Es muy probable. —Bella alcanzó la cuerda de la campana—. Voy a pedir ayuda de inmediato. La señora Leacock tiene contratados a varios lacayos fuertes. Pueden encargarse de nuestro fantasma hasta que llegue el magistrado. Va a ser mejor que te marches.

— ¿Cómo piensas explicar que el maldito fantasma esté inconsciente? —preguntó.

Bella pensó un momento.

—Diré que tropezó y cayó cuando se lanzó hacia mí. Se golpeó la cabeza contra el poste de la cama y perdió el conocimiento. ¿Quién puede contradecirme?

—Supongo que resultará —dijo Edward de mala gana—. Según mi experiencia, la gente que sufre el haber estado inconsciente debido a un golpe pocas veces puede recordar algo de lo que sucedió en los momentos inmediatamente anteriores al incidente. Probablemente creerá que sí tropezó y cayó, si es eso lo que le vas a decir.

—Eso es exactamente lo que le voy a decir. Ahora, en marcha, milord.

Le lanzó una mirada de disgusto, sabiendo perfectamente bien que tenía razón. Por el bien de Bella, no podía permitirse que la señora Leacock y su personal lo descubrieran. El arrugado estado de la cama, el desaliñado aspecto de Bella y el estado de desnudez de él llevarían a todos a la obvia conclusión de que había estado haciendo el amor con su prometida.

El ser descubierto así con Bella no sería un completo desastre. La sociedad guiñaría un ojo y se haría la ciega. Después de todo, la pareja ya había declarado su intención de casarse. Con todo, había algunos límites. La sociedad esperaba que los deberes románticos se llevaran a cabo con algo de discreción. El ser descubiertos juntos en esa situación virtualmente necesitaría una licencia especial. Una licencia especial. Edward se detuvo ante una idea interesante.

— ¿Bueno, milord? ¿No es mejor que te marches? —Bella le entregó la camisa—. Por favor, no te olvides de las botas.

—Tienes mucha razón, querida. —Edward sonrió sombríamente—. Debo ponerme en camino. Tu reputación ya está colgando de un hilo, ¿no es verdad?

—No es mi reputación lo que me preocupa —dijo con acritud—. Es la tuya.

La mujer nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

— ¿La mía? ¿Por qué, en nombre de Dios, estás preocupada por mi reputación?

—Eres tú quien tiene más que perder, ¿no es así? —Preguntó con suavidad—. La gente ya encuentra placer en ver tu reputación bajo la peor luz posible. No tengo deseos de excitar a la sociedad con una escapada como ésta.

Edward estaba sorprendido. Nunca nadie se había preocupado por su reputación. Tardó un minuto en encontrar una respuesta.

—Te aseguro que me importa un comino lo que la sociedad piense de mí.

—Bueno, a mí sí me importa. Es más, estoy segura de que no hay necesidad de señalar que si nos encuentran juntos en una situación tan delicada como ésta, te vas a ver obligado a casarte conmigo, sin remedio. Ya te he molestado demasiado. No quisiera que te vieras atado irremediablemente a un casamiento que sin duda no puedes desear.

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, respecto a eso, Bella, he estado pensando...

—De prisa, oigo pasos en el corredor.

Edward arrugó el entrecejo. También él los oía. Los fiables lacayos de la señora Leacock se esta ban apresurando en obedecer la llamada de la campana. Miró la alarmada expresión del rostro de Bella y maldijo en silencio. Estaba claro que no tenía el aspecto de una dama que deseaba perdidamente casarse de inmediato.

Iba a tener que darle más tiempo. Pensó que aún no había terminado con ese loco galanteo. Edward tomó las botas, hizo girar el gabán por el hombro y se dirigió renuentemente hacia la ventana. La abrió y salió al alféizar.

Allí se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, a Bella. Estaba dulcemente seria y tenía una mirada de ansiedad mientras observaba cómo se marchaba. Recordó cómo había temblado entre sus brazos. Se prometió en silencio que la próxima vez que temblara así estaría profundamente enterrado dentro de ella.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

—Buenas noches, Edward. —La sonrisa resplandecía a la luz de la vela—. Y gracias por tu ayuda de esta noche. Espero poder ayudarte a resolver tu próximo caso. Sabía que haríamos un excelente equipo.

Mientras caminaba a lo largo de la repisa de la ventana, Edward reflexionó que la vida con Bella iba a ser enloquecedora, exasperante y, por momentos, inquietante, pero que sin duda no iba a ser aburrida. Ni fría.


	8. Intereses y confrontaciones

**La historia no me pertenece y los personajes pertenecen a Meyer.**

* * *

**El contenido de esta historia no es apto para menores de 18 años, por lo tanto sugiero que lean bajo su consideración!**

* * *

**_El peligro de la pasión._**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**: _"Intereses y confontaciones"._

Ateara estornudó en un sucio pañuelo, se sonó la nariz roja y bulbosa y se inclinó sobre la mesa de madera. Bajó la voz hasta hablar en un susurro áspero y gutural.

— ¿Sabe que Lord Crowley se rompió el cuello en una fiesta particular en Newton Castle?

—Me enteré de la noticia. —Edward se reclinó hacia atrás en un esfuerzo por evitar el detestable aliento de Ateara—. La historia circuló por toda la ciudad hace dos días. El muy idiota se emborrachó y cayó de una de las habitaciones de la torre. ¿Y qué pasa con eso?

Edward no había conocido mucho a Crowley, pero no le había gustado en particular lo que había sabido de él. Crowley tenía fama de frecuentar burdeles que ofrecían jóvenes inocentes de ambos sexos. Pocas personas lamentaron su muerte cuando la noticia del fallecimiento circuló por el mundillo social.

—Bueno, milord, resulta que hay un caballero que quiere que investigue la muerte de Crowley. —Ateara levantó la jarra de cerveza y miró a Edward a la expectativa—. He pensado que el caso podría llegar a interesarle.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué? —Las pobladas cejas de Ateara se levantaron con sorpresa—. Porque tal vez estemos hablando de asesinato, señor, por eso. Hace bastantes meses que no tiene la oportunidad de investigar un asesinato. Por lo general, nos encontramos tratando con asuntos de chantaje, cosas robadas y algún caso raro de desfalco.

—Soy consciente de ello. —Los casos curiosos referidos a asesinatos eran poco frecuentes en su ambiente. Los miembros de la sociedad educada se las arreglaban para que los mataran, era verdad. Pero los culpables eran por lo general bandidos, duelistas rivales o, en algunas otras ocasiones, un esposo ultrajado. Tales casos pocas veces presentaban un misterio interesante para Edward.

—Creo que va a encontrar este caso muy fascinante, milord —dijo Ateara persuasivamente—. Es un verdadero rompecabezas.

— ¿Quién demonios te ha contratado para que investigues la muerte de Crowley? No me puedo imaginar por qué a alguien le importaría. El mundo ya se ha librado de él.

Ateara encogió sus macizos hombros y pareció importante.

—Temo que, en este caso, la identidad de mi cliente deba ser confidencial.

—Entonces debes encontrar a alguien más que te ayude a investigar. —Edward hizo ademán de levantarse del asiento. Ateara dejó la jarra, alarmado.

—Espere, milord. Necesito su ayuda con este caso. Hay una gorda recompensa en juego.

—Entonces investiga el asunto tú mismo.

—Sea razonable —gimoteó Ateara— Si Crowley fue asesinado, la ejecución fue realizada por alguien de su mundo, no por un asaltante vulgar de las calles. Un mensajero como yo no llegará muy lejos tratando de investigar entre los ricos. Lo sabe tan bien como yo.

—Ateara, la cuestión es que no me importa mucho la reciente partida de Crowley de esta tierra. Con toda seguridad fue un accidente. Pero, si se descubre que alguien lo empujó, es un asunto de poca monta para mí. Por lo que a mí respecta, el asesino le hizo un favor al mundo.

—Mi cliente sólo quiere saber qué pasó. —Ateara tiró del mugriento pañuelo y se sonó la nariz de nuevo—. Está un poco ansioso.

— ¿Por qué habría de estar ansioso?

—No lo sé. —Ateara se acercó otra vez—. No me lo quiso decir. Pero si me lo pregunta, está aterrorizado de que lo mismo que le pasó a Crowley llegue a pasarle a él.

Esa información aguijoneó el interés de Edward. Allí había un misterio. Tal vez uno interesante. Mantuvo el rostro impasible mientras observaba a Ateara.

—Tendré que saber el nombre de tu cliente —dijo Edward—. No voy a entrar en esto a ciegas. Si quieres mi ayuda, vas a tener que decirme quién quiere que se investigue la muerte de Crowley.

Ateara se mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras pensaba en el problema. Edward no se sorprendió cuando volvió a encogerse de hombros y tomar otro sorbo de ginebra. Ateara era de todo menos poco práctico.

—Bueno, si tiene que saberlo, es Lord Newton el que quiere descubrir lo que pasó en esa habitación de la torre —dijo Ateara.

— ¿Newton? ¿Cuál es su interés en esto? —Edward conocía al barón, un hombre rubio y robusto que estaba cerca de los cincuenta. Newton pertenecía a los mismos clubes que Edward frecuentaba.

Era muy conocido en algunos círculos por los abundantes agasajos que ofrecía en su casa de campo. Newton Castle estaba a menos de una hora de trayecto de la ciudad. Durante la temporada, Newton daba fiestas en su casa casi todos los fines de semana. Edward recibía invitaciones con frecuencia, aun que nunca se había molestado en aceptarlas. Las fiestas particulares por lo general lo aburrían.

—Crowley murió en la casa de campo de Newton—señaló Ateara—. Quizá Newton sólo quiera asegurarse de que no estuvo hospedando a un asesino durante la temporada.

Edward miró pensativamente la calle a través de la ventana del café.

—O quizá sepa más del accidente de lo que te ha dicho.

—Es posible. —Ateara terminó la ginebra—. Lo único que me importa es la recompensa. Y lo único que le importa a usted es cuán interesante sea el misterio. ¿Hay trato, milord?

—Sí —dijo Edward—. Creo que sí.

Se dio cuenta de que ya estaba ansioso por hablarle a Bella acerca de la nueva investigación. En el pasado nunca había tenido a nadie con quien hablar de los casos, excepto a Emmett. Emmett había encontrado diversión en el pasatiempo de Edward, en vez de genuino interés.

Pero Bella estaría subyugada ante la idea de investigar un posible homicidio. Por supuesto, existía un problema potencial, reconoció Edward con Bella, querría involucrarse en la investigación.

Se ocuparía de ese asunto en su momento, pensó mientras salía del café. Tal vez hubiera alguna manera de permitirle que le ayudara al mismo tiempo de mantenerla a salvo en la periferia del caso. Sería divertido trabajar con Bella en el asunto de la muerte de Crowley.

Media hora más tarde cruzó la puerta de su casa echó un vistazo a la expresión sombría del rostro de Ben y sonrió con ironía.

— ¿Algo va mal, Ben?

—El señor Seth Swan espera para verlo, señor. —Ben aceptó el sombrero y los guantes de Edward—Insistió en esperarlo en casa. La biblioteca.

—Un sitio tan bueno como cualquier otro, supongo.

— ¿Tendría que haberlo echado, señor?

—Por supuesto que no, Ben. Es mi futuro cuñado. Difícilmente podemos echarlo cada vez que aparece por aquí.

—Si, milord. Temía que ése fuera el caso. Parece un joven algo difícil.

—Está intentando proteger a su hermana de mí —dijo Edward—. Algunos dirían que eso lo convierte en un hombre bastante valiente.

Ben hizo parpadear sus grandes ojos caídos.

—Entiendo, milord. No había pensado en ello desde ese punto de vista.

Edward entró silenciosamente en la biblioteca. Lucifer se levantó de su sitio en la parte superior del sofá, saltó con ligereza hacia la alfombra y se acercó al trote para saludarlo. Edward levantó el gato y miró a su visitante.

Seth estaba de pie, rígido, cerca de la ventana. Los hombros demasiado grandes y la cintura extremadamente estrecha. El abrigo con relleno le otorgaban una silueta desafortunadamente parecida a la de un insecto. Se volvió rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado en la habitación.

Edward acarició a Lucifer y observó el aspecto trabajosamente elegante de Seth. La corbata del muchacho estaba anudada de manera muy complicada, que le restringía mucho los movimientos de la cabeza. Edward se preguntó cómo no se ahogaba con ella. El cuello de la camisa con volantes era tan alto que le enmarcaba el mentón. Los pantalones estaban cuidadosamente plisados y el chaleco era de un pasmoso tono rosa.

—Angelstone.

—Buenas tardes, Swan. —Sosteniendo a Lucifer en un brazo, Edward cruzó la habitación hacia la mesa donde estaba la botella de clarete—. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—No—Seth se sonrojó—Gracias. Señor, he venido a hablar con usted acerca de mi hermana.

—Ah, sí. Sin duda, quieres hablar de la dote y ese tipo de cosas. No te preocupes, Swan. Voy a cuidar bien de tu hermana.

—Bueno, mire. —Seth se cuadró de hombros con determinación—. Ya estoy harto de sus burlas y su sarcasmo, milord. Ha ido demasiado lejos.

—Todavía no. —Edward tomó un sorbo de clarete y recordó con añoranza lo que había estado haciendo justo antes de la inoportuna interrupción del fantasma en la mansión Leacock—. Pero tengo todas las esperanzas de hacerlo.

Seth se puso de color carmín por la ira.

—Ambos sabemos que sólo se está divirtiendo con Bella. No tiene verdadera intención de casarse con ella. No voy a permitir que lleve a cabo sus en diablados juegos con ella Angelstone.

Edward volvió a dejar a Lucifer sobre el sofá. Luego dio la vuelta al escritorio y se sentó. Colocó los pies dentro de las botas sobre la lustrada superficie de madera, se quitó un pelo de gato de los pantalones y miró a Seth pensativamente.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no me voy a casar con ella?

—Maldición, señor —explotó Seth—. Sabe muy bien que no es su tipo.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

—Desgraciado —rugió Seth—. No voy a permitir que le haga daño como Black. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer para detenerlo.

Edward estudió el vino.

—Exactamente, ¿qué sucedió entre Black y tu hermana?

—Le pidió que se casara con él. —Las manos de Seth formaron dos puños—. Por supuesto, nunca llegó a pedirle permiso a mi padre, porque en realidad nunca pensó en llevarlo a cabo. Pero Bella pensó que la amaba. Pensó que se iba a casar con ella.

— ¿Bella lo amaba?

—Le importaba mucho —musitó Seth—. La estuvo cortejando todo el verano. Bailaba con ella en las reuniones locales, le mandaba ramos de flores a casa, le leía poemas románticos.

— ¿Y le dijo que se quería casar con ella?

—Así es. Pero estaba mintiendo. Sabía todo el tiempo que Iba a tener que casarse con esa gran heredera para recuperar la fortuna de los Black. No había ninguna posibilidad de que se casara con Bella. Todos descubrimos la verdad cuando regresó a Londres.

Edward fijó la mirada en el clarete.

— ¿Tu hermana lloró por él?

—Sí, lloró por él. —Seth cobró ánimos—. Y no voy a permitir que llore de nuevo por un pillo como usted. —Se lanzó con rapidez hacia adelante sin ninguna advertencia.

Edward bajó los pies del escritorio y se puso rápidamente de pie. El vino se derramó por el suelo cuando se apartó del camino de Seth.

Seth voló por encima del escritorio y se estrelló contra la silla que Edward acababa de desocupar. Se detuvo contra la pared.

Edward dejó la copa.

—Swan, te aseguro que en realidad no hay motivo para este tipo de ejercicio de fuerza.

Seth se puso de pie tambaleándose y chocó contra Edward. Hizo girar los puños violentamente. Edward esquivó un golpe, estiró el pie y permitió que Seth tropezara.

—Maldito sea. —Seth estaba despatarrado boca abajo en el suelo. Rodó con dificultad hacia un lado y luchó por ponerse de pie.

—Voy a casarme con ella, Swan. —Edward dio un paso hacia atrás para quedar fuera del alcance de Seth cuando este intentó darle otro puño tazo—. Tienes mi palabra de honor.

— ¿De qué sirve su palabra? —jadeó Seth. Avanzó vacilantemente con las manos extendidas hacia la garganta de Edward.

—Tu hermana confía en mí.

— ¡Ja! ¿Qué sabe ella de tratar con el diablo? —Seth se lanzó una vez más al combate. Edward esquivó el ataque dando un paso a un lado. Seth pasó de largo su objetivo y otra vez se golpeó contra la pared. Se dio la vuelta, atontado pero valeroso.

Edward levantó la mano.

—Ya basta. Si sigues así puedes hacerte daño de verdad. Sin duda, Bella me culparía por ello.

—Maldigo sus ojos, Angelstone. Este no es otro divertido y pequeño juego para que usted lo disfrute. Estamos hablando de mi hermana.

—Soy consciente de ello —dijo Edward con calma— ¿Qué te haría falta para convencerte de que mis intenciones hacia tu hermana son honorables?

Seth clavó la mirada en él.

—No hay nada que pueda decir para convencerme. No confío en usted.

—Swan, seamos claros en un punto. Preferiría no pasar el resto de la temporada preguntándome si vas a saltar del callejón más cercano e ir directo a mi garganta. Voy a hacer un trato contigo.

Seth se tornó inmediatamente suspicaz.

— ¿Un trato?

—Dame la oportunidad de probarte que mis intenciones son honorables y me ocuparé de que aprendas a utilizar los puños correctamente. —Edward sonrió lentamente—. Y tal vez también una pistola.

Seth arrugó el entrecejo, confundido.

—No entiendo.

—Es muy sencillo. Voy a hacer lo necesario para que aprendas boxeo en la Academia Witt y me ocuparé de que te permitan practicar tus habilidades para el tiro en Manton's.

Seth entrecerró los ojos.

—Witt nunca me aceptaría. Dirige la academia de boxeo más exclusiva de Londres. Sólo los caballeros de los más altos rangos de la ciudad reciben instrucción allí.

—Yo puedo hacerte entrar —dijo Edward.

—No puedo permitirme comprar un juego de pistolas decente como para practicar en Manton's—insistió Seth.

—Te prestaré las mías.

Seth lo miró con creciente inseguridad.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

Edward sonrió débilmente.

—Dos razones. La primera es que si no me caso con tu hermana como prometí y decides retarme por ello, al menos podremos batirnos en una pelea justa. No hay ninguna diversión en participar en una lucha desigual.

— ¿Cuál es la segunda razón?

—Yo tenía un hermano pequeño. Tú me lo recuerdas. —Edward tomó la botella y vertió clarete en dos copas más. Le entregó una a Seth—. ¿Te interesa el trato?

Seth bajó la mirada hacia el vino y luego levantó los ojos para encontrar la mirada de Edward.

— ¿De verdad se casará con Bella?

—Sí.

— ¿Y me hará entrar en la academia de boxeo de Witt y en la galería de tiro Manton's para que pueda aprender a luchar con usted de la manera adecuada si no se casa con ella?

—Sí.

—Creo que lo dice en serio —dijo con lentitud Seth.

—Cada una de mis palabras ha sido en serio.

Seth tomó un sorbo del clarete.

—Muy bien, entonces. Y si no lo hace, le arrancaré la cabeza de los hombros o le atravesaré de un tiro.

—Muy justo.

Seth parecía visiblemente aliviado.

—Bueno, eso es todo, entonces.

—Espero que sí.

Seth se aclaró la garganta.

—Hay algo que quería preguntarle, Angelstone.

— ¿Sí?

—Si de verdad está decidido a convertirse en mi cuñado, ¿le molestaría mucho hacerme un gran favor?

Edward levantó las cejas.

— ¿Qué tipo de favor?

— ¿Me enseñaría a anudarme la corbata de la manera en que anuda la suya?

Edward sonrió.

—Voy a dar un paso más. Después de haberte presentado en Witt's y Manton's, te presentaré a mi sastre.

— ¿Nightingale? Vaya. —Seth estaba verdaderamente admirado—. Es mucho más exclusivo que Witt.

—Con buena razón. —Edward miró la chaqueta rosa de Seth—. Su oficio es muchísimo más importante para un caballero.

Bella observó cómo Elizabeth Cullen se dirigía hacia ella a través del atestado salón de baile. Se preparó para el encuentro. Habría sido difícil no ver a la tía de Edward, aún si alguien no se la hubiera señalado ya.

Elizabeth era una figura impresionantemente a la moda con el vestido de seda de color caléndula. En su cabello, peinado a la moda, había plumas que hacían juego con el vestido. Los diamantes de sus orejas resplandecían de manera tan brillante como los cristales de las lámparas del techo.

Era obvio que Elizabeth había sido una mujer hermosa en su juventud. Bella pensó que aún era bastante atractiva. Era lamentable que sus atractivos rasgos estuvieran marcados por líneas de descontento. Elizabeth tenía la expresión de una mujer que se ha comprometido a hacer una tarea sumamente desagradable.

Hacía sólo una hora que Alice le había advertido a Bella que se esperaba que Elizabeth apareciera en el baile de los Craigmore.

—_Lo que se dice es que no está del todo contenta con el compromiso de Angelstone —había explicado Alice—. Estaba deseando que algún espantoso accidente cayera sobre el conde o que se matara convenientemente en algún duelo antes de que en contrara tiempo de casarse. Lo último que desea ver es que tenga un heredero y así asegure la sucesión para esa rama de la familia._

_Bella se había sonrojado violentamente ante la mención de un heredero._

—_Estoy segura de que no es asunto suyo. En todo caso, Angelstone y yo todavía no nos vamos a casar. Ciertamente no hay ninguna prisa. Tenemos pensado disfrutar de un compromiso muy largo._

_Alice le lanzó una mirada de extrañeza._

— _¿De verdad es así? Me sorprende oír eso, querida._

— _¿Por qué?_

—_Porque no puedo concebir a Angelstone aguantando un compromiso largo. Después de haber hecho la elección de su novia, un hombre de su naturaleza está impaciente por seguir con el asunto._

_Bella clavó una mirada de asombro en ella._

—_Alice, ¿por casualidad no estarás ansiosa por casarme rápido?_

—_Para ser perfectamente directa, querida, ahora que se ha anunciado el compromiso, siento que sería mejor afirmar el asunto lo más rápido posible._

— _¿Quieres decir antes de que Angelstone cambie de opinión? —había preguntado Bella secamente._

—_Exactamente. Ese hombre es peligroso. Ya te lo dije. Una no puede estar completamente segura de sus intenciones. Me sentiré mucho más segura una vez que estéis casados._

— _¿Entonces estás ansiosa por verme casada con el Ángel Caído?_

_Alice se mostraba pensativa._

—_Creo que vas a estar muy segura a su cuidado. Angelstone cuida de los suyos._

Los comentarios de Alice aún estaban frescos en la mente de Bella cuando Elizabeth por fin se detuvo frente a su presa.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —Elizabeth miró a Bella de arriba abajo y quedó claramente poco impresionada por su vestido gris claro—. Así que tú eres la pequeña e inteligente cazadora de fantasmas de la que nos estuvo hablando la señora Leacock.

Bella se tragó una aguda réplica y logró sonreír. El tema del fantasma de la señora Leacock había estado en boca de todos esa noche. Bella había sido aclamada por una muy agradecida señora Leacock como una heroína inteligente y muy valiente. Por suerte, tal como Edward había pronosticado, el fantasma, que efectivamente resultó ser uno de los sobrinos de la señora Leacock, no se acordó de absolutamente nada de cómo había quedado inconsciente. En lo que a él concernía, su caída había sido un bulto invisible en la alfombra que lo había hecho tropezar.

—Buenas noches, señora —dijo Bella cortésmente—. Supongo que es la señora Cullen.

—Por supuesto que sí. Y tú eres Doña Original, que está comprometida con Angelstone.

—Sí, señora, tengo ese honor.

—Supongo que no debería sorprenderme el que haya elegido a una criatura tan curiosa para que sea la condesa. El hombre no tiene absolutamente ningún respeto por el noble título que llegó a sus manos por puro accidente.

—Tenía la impresión de que el título le había llegado de la manera usual, señora. Era el siguiente en la línea de sucesión.

—Bah. —Los magníficos ojos azules de Elizabeth ardían con ira de frustración—. Lo obtuvo por las circunstancias más caprichosas. En realidad, no tendría que haberle correspondido a él en absoluto.

—Es injusto decir eso —dijo Bella con dulzura.

—Ya era suficientemente malo que su irresponsable padre se hubiera escapado con esa actriz. Carlisle Cullen no tenía ningún derecho a casarse con esa muchachita ligera de cascos. Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido, tu futuro esposo habría nacido, como el bastardo en que se convirtió después de tantos esfuerzos.

Bella estaba perdiendo la paciencia con rapidez

—No puedo permitirle que insulte a la familia de mi futuro esposo, señora.

—Soy parte de la familia, estúpida jovenzuela. Si deseo insultar a su lado de la familia, lo haré.

—Un interesante punto de lógica —reconoció Bella —Sin embargo, creo que el lado de Angelstone ya ha soportado suficientes insultos, ¿no lo cree así?

La mirada de Elizabeth era mordaz.

—Debería ser obvio que nada de lo que dijera puede ser tan insultante para el apellido familiar como lo que él hizo y hace.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso, señora?

—Sólo que va totalmente de acuerdo con el carácter de Angelstone el haber elegido a una mujer completamente inadecuada como condesa. La idea de que una muchacha insignificante rústica como tú se convierta en la próxima Condesa de Angelstone es insoportable.

Hubo vamos resuellos y murmullos de excitada consternación de aquellos que revoloteaban alrededor de la pareja. Bella los oyó y se dio cuenta de que la escena con Elizabeth estaba amenazando con convertirse en un delicioso bocado para que toda la sociedad lo masticara a la mañana siguiente con el desayuno. Edward no necesitaba de esa añadida notoriedad.

Bella iluminó su sonrisa con deliberación como si Elizabeth acabara de hacerle un gran cumplido.

—Cuán amable de su parte tomarse el trabajo de presentarse, señora. Tenía algo de curiosidad respecto al resto de la familia de Angelstone.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¡No me digas! —Elizabeth se enderezó y la miró con elegante desprecio. — Lo primero que deberías saber es que el título que Angelstone tanto se complace en arrastrar por el fango cada vez que puede debería haber sido de mi hijo. Si existe algo de justicia en este mundo, algún día será de Jasper.

—Creía que la cuestión del derecho de mi esposo al título ya se había aclarado hace mucho tiempo.

—Tonterías. —El rostro de Elizabeth se volvió de un rojo opaco—. Le deseo felicidad en su matrimonio, señorita Swan. Tal vez, en la noche de bodas, pueda hacer aparecer un fantasma para divertir a su esposo. Indudablemente, va a necesitar algo inusitado para retener su interés más de dos semanas. Angelstone se aburre con facilidad.

Elizabeth había ido demasiado lejos, y las conmocionadas reacciones de los que estaban de pie cerca indicaban que todos se habían dado cuenta de ello. Bella sabía que cuando Edward se enterara de aquel intercambio, iba a estar fríamente furioso. Era muy poco probable que permitiera que ese insulto a su prometida quedara sin castigo.

Miró los atormentados ojos de Elizabeth y de pronto sintió mucha lástima por ella. La pobre mujer era muy consciente de que se había pasado de la raya.

—Aprecio su interés por el apellido familiar—dijo Bella con tranquilidad—Es obvio que ha trabajado mucho para mantenerlo lo más limpio posible en circunstancias extremadamente difíciles.

Elizabeth clavó la mirada en ella. Por un momento pareció estar completamente sorprendida.

—Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido —dijo por fin.

—Me doy cuenta de que no ha sido una tarea fácil —dijo Bella —. Por favor, quédese tranquila, porque yo también me preocupo mucho por el nombre y la reputación de Angelstone. Por el bien de la familia, voy a emplear todos mis esfuerzos para que se eviten los escándalos.

La mirada de Elizabeth tembló de ultrajada in credulidad.

— ¿A qué está jugando, señorita Swan?

—No estoy jugando a nada.

—Entonces debemos esperar a ver qué juego diabólico está jugando Angelstone. —Elizabeth giró sobre sus talones y se alejó a través de la multitud.

Una fuerte sensación de desconfianza recorrió a Bella mientras observaba la rígida espalda de su adversaria al desaparecer entre el gentío.

—Vaya, vaya. Espero que Angelstone tenga algo que decir acerca de esto —murmuró una voz detrás de Bella.

Se dio vuelta para ver a Emmett McCarty de pie detrás de ella. Edward se lo había presentado en la velada de los Bowdrey. Había dejado claro que consideraba a Emmett como un amigo. Bella notó que Emmett era una de las pocas personas de la habitación que no tenía en la mano una copa de champán. Le lanzó una mirada preocupada.

—Preferiría que Angelstone no se enterara de esta pequeña escena —dijo.

La boca de Emmett se curvó con ironía.

—Me temo que no hay muchas posibilidades de evitar que se entere. Demasiados testigos.

Bella miró a su alrededor con intranquilidad.

—Supongo que tiene razón. Bueno, voy a tener que hablar con Angelstone antes de que haga algo precipitado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cree que puede convencerlo de que no se vengue del clan de los Cullen?

—No hay necesidad de que él me vengue —dijo Bella —. Es obvio que esa pobre mujer ha sufrido mucho a lo largo de estos años.

—Esa pobre mujer —dijo Emmett con frialdad—. Casi sin ayuda, fue la única responsable de que los Cullen nunca aceptaran a la madre de Angelstone.

—Sin embargo, ahora Angelstone es la cabeza de la familia. Puede permitirse ser caritativo hacia los demás miembros del clan.

— ¿Caritativo? —Emmett sonrió ampliamente—. ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Lord Angelstone?

—Esta no es una situación graciosa, señor McCarty.

—No, no lo es. Pero debería ser interesante. Siga mi consejo y no se meta en este asunto, señorita Swan. Angelstone es muy capaz de encargarse de los Cullen. Ya hace algún tiempo que lo viene haciendo.

— ¿Qué cree que va a hacer acerca de la desafortunada escena de esta noche? —preguntó Bella

Emmett se encogió de hombros despreocupado

— ¿Quién sabe? Angelstone controla gran parte de los ingresos de la familia. Tal vez reduzca un poco la parte de los Cullen.

— ¡Oh, Dios!

—Para el caso, sencillamente podría contentarse con lograr que excluyan a Elizabeth y a su hijo de las mejores listas de invitados de esta temporada. O tal vez arregle que a su querido primo lo echen de algunos de sus clubes. Sin duda Angelstone pensará en alguna venganza adecuada. Es muy creativo.

—Puede que piense en algún método de venganza, pero no creo que lo vaya a llevar a cabo —dijo Bella con energía.

Emmett levantó una ceja de manera inquisitiva.

— ¿Quién lo va a detener?

—Yo me ocuparé de que se comporte de manera sensata y digna de un cabeza de familia.

Emmett miraba a un punto más allá de los hombros de Bella. Su sonrisa estaba llena de anhelante expectativa.

—No puedo esperar a ver cómo se encarga de él, señorita Swan.

—Y, ¿exactamente de quién se va a encargar? —pregunto Edward con suave interés.

Bella volvió a girar y se encontró con que Edward se cernía sobre ella. Estaba magnífico con ropa de noche, como de costumbre. La corbata blanca estaba anudada con austera simplicidad y la chaqueta bien cortada revelaba la amplitud de los hombros. Sus ojos esmeraldas centelleaban cuando miró a Bella .

—De ti, por supuesto —dijo Emmett.

—Estoy encantado de saberlo. —Edward le sonrió a Bella —. Ven conmigo, querida. Vamos a buscarnos algo de comer en la mesa de comidas.

—Ya he comido algo —dijo Bella. Edward la tomó del brazo.

— ¿Ah, sí? Bueno, entonces puedes acompañarme y observarme mientras como canapés de langosta. Quiero hablar contigo.

—Ah, comprendo. —Bella sonrió—. Resulta que yo también estoy ansiosa de hablar contigo.

—Excelente. —Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia Emmett— ¿Nos disculpas?

—Por supuesto. —Emmett le guiñó un ojo a Bella —. La mejor de las suertes para usted, señorita Swan.

Bella le arrugó el entrecejo por encima del hombro mientras Edward la guiaba a través de la muchedumbre.

— ¿Qué quería decir todo eso? —preguntó Edward sin ninguna señal de preocupación.

—Nada.

— ¿Nada en absoluto?

—Un pequeño, ejem, asunto doméstico.

—Ah. —Edward saludó con la cabeza a un conocido—. ¿Un asunto familiar, entonces?

—Bueno, sí, en cierta manera.

— ¿De qué familia? —Preguntó Edward con tranquilidad—. ¿De la tuya o de la mía?

—Milord, no es el momento para hablar de ello.

—De la mía, entonces —dijo—Infiero que debe ser la escena que montó mi tía unos pocos minutos antes de que llegara.

Bella lo miró con cólera mientras Edward se detenía cerca de una mesa llena de entremeses.

— ¿Ya lo sabías?

—Querida, debes entender que nunca va a faltar gente que me mantenga informado de tales cosas.

—No, supongo que no. —Bella le lanzó una especuladora mirada de soslayo—. No irás a hacer algo demasiado dramático, ¿verdad? Ha sido todo extremadamente insignificante.

Edward examinó los canapés. Por último, eligió uno cubierto por una ostra.

—No necesitas preocuparte, querida. Yo me encargaré de ello.

Bella no confiaba en la frialdad de sus ojos.

—Debo insistir en que no intentes castigar o humillar a tu tía de ninguna manera por la conversación que tuvimos. En ese momento ella estaba perturbada.

—Sin duda. —Edward mordió la ostra.

—Hace muy poco que se enteró de nuestro compromiso —explicó Bella —. La noticia la tomó por sorpresa.

—Quieres decir que la alarmó enormemente. —Edward tomó otro canapé—, Teme que de verdad vaya a tener un heredero, lo cual haría aún más improbable que su hijo alguna vez fuera a recibir el título.

—Creo —dijo Bella significativamente— que la señora Cullen está genuinamente interesada por buen nombre de la familia y la reputación vinculada al título.

—Es indudable que está preocupada por ello, te lo aseguro.

—No sin algo de razón, tal vez —dijo Bella con severidad.

Edward dejó de masticar y tragó.

— ¿Qué estás queriendo decir, Bella?

—Sólo que no te has tomado la molestia de asegurarle que el título está en manos seguras.

—No me tomaría la molestia de ayudar a mi tía a cruzar la calle, y mucho menos de asegurarle que voy a conservar el título inmaculado. —Edward volvió a tomar a Bella del brazo y la condujo hacia las puertas acristaladas que estaban abiertas. — Basta de tonterías, Bella . Tengo cosas más importantes que hablar contigo.

Bella lo contempló mientras él la llevaba fuera, hacia los jardines.

—Milord, no voy a permitir que termines con este tema hasta que tenga tu palabra de que no te vas a vengar de tu tía por lo que ha dicho esta noche.

—Ya me he aburrido de ese tema.

—Qué lástima, porque yo todavía no he terminado.

Edward se detuvo junto a una fuente e hizo girar a Bella hasta que quedó frente a él.

—Maldita sea, Bella, ¿por qué te preocupa lo que le haga a Elizabeth Cullen? Se merece pagar por insultarte y lo va a hacer. Y se terminó el asunto.

—El insulto fue para mí, no para ti. Elijo no vengarme y no voy a permitirte que lo hagas en mi nombre. ¿Me entiendes?

—Un insulto hacia ti —dijo con suavidad— es un insulto hacia mí.

—Edward, lo digo en serio, no voy a permitir que te vengues por el más ligero desaire. —Bella le acarició dulcemente el rostro con las enguantadas puntas de los dedos—, Eres el cabeza de familia y debes cumplir tu papel. Si eliges vengarte de tu pobre tía, entonces sólo ensancharás las desavenencias que ya existen entre el resto de los Cullen y tú.

—Diablos, Bella...

—El título te obliga a ser generoso para con los miembros de la familia. Les debes protección. —Bella sonrió con calidez— Pero estoy segura de que no necesitas que yo, te lo diga. Eres perfectamente consciente de tus propios deberes y responsabilidades hacia tu familia y sé que te vas a comportar como corresponde.

Edward la miró sombríamente.

—La última vez que me echaste un sermón acerca de mis responsabilidades hiciste un trato conmigo. Cuando intentaste cumplirlo, terminaste com prometida. ¿Qué voy a obtener esta vez si me decido a abandonarme a un arranque de conducta madura y responsable?

Bella se concentró en ajustarse las gafas.

—De verdad, Edward, no hay necesidad de reírte de mí por esto. Soy muy consciente de que la última vez las cosas no salieron como las planeamos.

—Te aseguro, Bella, que no estoy bromeando.

Levantó la mirada hacia él con cautela.

— ¿No estás bromeando? ¿De verdad esperas que te de alguna recompensa por comportarte de una manera digna de tu rango?

—De tu idea de lo que es digno de mi rango —le corrigió con aire congraciador—. Y sí, creo que es justo que obtenga algo por mi esfuerzo, ¿y tú?

Bella no podía saber si hablaba en serio, pero tenía la desagradable impresión de que así era. En lo que a Edward concernía, otra vez le había arrebatado a su legítima presa. Suspiró.

— ¿Qué tipo de recompensa tienes en mente?

—Voy a pensar en el asunto y luego te lo haré saber. —La mano de Edward se cerró alrededor de los hombros de Bella. La acercó hacia él, inclinó la cabeza y le dio un beso rápido, fuerte y posesivo. Cuando levantó la cabeza, tenía una expresión de meditativa intensidad—. Imagino que voy a pensar en algo que me lo compense.

Bella tembló bajo la oscura sensualidad de aquellas palabras. Dos noches atrás había aprendido el significado de la pasión y sabía que siempre asociaría la lección con Edward. Ahora le estaba diciendo sin sutilezas que habría más lecciones. No sabía si sentirse alarmada o rebosante de felicidad.

Aún estaba confundida por las emociones que la habían asaltado cuando Edward la había acariciado con tan asombrosa intimidad esa noche. Sabía que con cada día que pasaba de ese falso compromiso estaba más y más cautivada por el Ángel Caído. El sentido común le advertía que sería excesivamente peligroso permitir que Edward le hiciera el amor más completamente de lo que ya lo había hecho, pero Bella no sabía con certeza si tenía la fuerza para detenerlo.

—Te estás comportando de manera difícil deliberadamente —lo acusó.

—Sí, lo sé, pero me divierte. —Edward descansó el pie sobre el borde de la fuente y sonrió— Bueno, ahora tengo cosas mucho más interesantes que hablar contigo, querida.

— ¿Qué cosas?

—Mi mensajero de Bow Street me ha traído un caso bastante curioso que necesita ser investigado. Pensé que tal vez te gustaría saberlo.

Bella se olvidó al instante de lo irritada que estaba con él.

—Edward, qué maravilloso. Cuéntame. Me encantará ayudarte.

—No te estoy pidiendo ayuda —dijo con cuidado—. Pero pensé que disfrutarías de la oportunidad de observar mis métodos.

— ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? —preguntó. No tenía absolutamente ninguna intención de quedar relegada al papel de observadora, aunque se lo explicaría más tarde.

—La curiosa muerte que voy a investigar ha tenido lugar hace unos pocos días en Newton Castle. Tal vez te has enterado.

Bella arrugó el entrecejo.

—Un hombre llamado Crowley cayó de una ventana alta y se rompió el cuello, creo. Se dice que estaba borracho en ese momento y se supuso que la muerte fue un desafortunado accidente.

—Alguien, a saber Lord Newton, aparentemente no está tan seguro.

— ¿Ha contratado a un mensajero de Bow Street para investigar el asunto?

—En la más estricta reserva. Nadie, incluso Newton, debe saber que yo voy a hacer la verdadera investigación. En lo que a él respecta, Ateara está realizando la investigación.

—Sí, por supuesto. Entiendo tu deseo de mantener en secreto tu pasatiempo. Perfectamente comprensible, dada tu posición. Tampoco podrías ser tan eficaz en tu trabajo si todos supieran que estás en eso, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Edward, esto es fascinante. ¿Qué vas a hacer primero? Estoy ansiosa por aprender tus técnicas y métodos.

Le dirigió una mirada que se podría haber calificado de presumida.

—Primero, vamos a visitar el lugar de la muerte de Crowley.

—Una idea sensata. —Bella golpeteó el abanico cerrado contra la mano enguantada de manera distraída—. Eso quiere decir que vamos a tener que ir a Newton Castle. ¿Cómo lo haremos sin dejar que alguien se entere de nuestro objetivo?

—Resulta que es muy fácil. Como de costumbre, he recibido otra invitación de Newton para una de las reuniones de fin de semana en su casa. Esta vez voy a aceptar a condición de que tú también seas invitada.

—Excelente. Pero ¿no va a parecer extraño que de pronto me inviten a una de las reuniones de Lord Newton? Nunca he estado en la lista de invitados.

—Nadie va a creer que es extraño. —Edward estaba claramente divertido ante la inocencia de Bella —. No cuando se den cuenta de que yo también acepto la invitación. En realidad, encontrarían extraño que no estuvieras tú también en Newton Castle.

Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y estudió con atención.

— ¿Me estoy perdiendo algo?

Edward la atrajo hacia sí aún más de manera tal que las faldas de Bella le rozaban la pierna.

—Entiendo que no has ido a muchas reuniones de la sociedad, querida.

—No —admitió—. ¿Por qué?

—Creo que vas a comprender el atractivo de una reunión en una gran casa de campo una vez que hayas acudido a una.

Bella podía sentir la fuerza muscular del muslo. Edward aún tenía la bota apuntalada contra la fuente de manera tal que Bella estaba recostada ligeramente contra la parte interior de la pierna. La íntima posición en la que se encontraba hizo que Bella se estremeciera.

—Creo que los invitados disfrutan de varios juegos y pasatiempos en esas reuniones —dijo con rapidez en un intento por parecer experta en el tema de reuniones en casas particulares.

—Desde luego que sí. Y los juegos y pasatiempos mas interesantes se juegan tarde, cuando todos ya se han retirado.

—No lo entiendo.

La boca de Edward se curvó ligeramente.

—Una reunión en una gran casa de campo proporciona una oportunidad casi ilimitada de coqueteos y aventuras románticas, cariño.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos.

—Ah.

—En una gran casa como Newton Castle hay literalmente docenas de habitaciones. Y todas están convenientemente situadas muy cerca la una de la otra.

Bella sintió que se ponía muy colorada.

—Cielo santo. No había pensado en ese aspecto.

—Tener una aventura aquí, en la ciudad, requiere planificación y cuidado —dijo Edward—. Pero en una reunión en una gran casa, tal como la que brinda Newton, uno sólo tiene que cruzar el pasillo para encontrase con la amante o... la prometida —sonrió.

Bella levantó el mentón y le lanzó una severa mirada.

—Cuento con que Lady Brandon insista en acompañarme.

—Cuento con ello. —Estaba claro que Edward no estaba preocupado ante la perspectiva de que Bella llevara consigo una dama de compañía—. Mi secretario se asegurará de que ella también tenga su invitación.


	9. Problemas, revelaciones y más problemas

**La historia no me pertenece y los personajes pertenecen a Meyer.**

* * *

**El contenido de esta historia no es apto para menores de 18 años, por lo tanto sugiero que lean bajo su consideración!**

* * *

**_El peligro de la pasión._**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**: _"Problemas, revelaciones y más problemas"._

Edward dejó el taco y miró al puñado de jugadores reunidos alrededor de la mesa de billar de Lord Newton.

—Si me disculpan, caballeros, creo que ya tengo suficiente de este juego por hoy.

—Vamos, vamos —protestó uno de los invitados—. Debe darnos la oportunidad de volver a ganar un poco de lo que nos ha sacado esta tarde, Angelstone.

—Parece que no lo entiende, Dodwell —dijo Edward—. Estoy aburrido del juego.

—Déjenlo que se vaya —aconsejó otro hombre del otro lado de la mesa de tapete verde—. Supongo que Angelstone tiene en mente un entretenimiento más interesante.

Los hombres reunidos alrededor de la mesa rieron entre dientes e intercambiaron miradas intencionadas.

—Todos lo tenemos —refunfuñó otro de buen humor—. Por desgracia, todavía es algo temprano.

Uno de los jugadores miró a Edward.

—Si está ansioso por ver qué está haciendo su prometida en este momento, mire en los jardines del este. Creo que la encontrará allí ganando el concurso de arco para damas.

—Sin duda. —Edward comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la gran biblioteca de Newton—, Ya se ha llevado todos los honores en el resto de los juegos que se han preparado para las damas hoy.

Mientras Edward había pasado el día con los demás caballeros que habían sido invitados a Newton Castle, Bella había estado ocupada con las damas probando los placeres de una reunión en una casa de campo. De manera típica en Bella , se había lanzado a los entretenimientos de todo corazón.

Al mediodía, justo cuando estaba regresando de una excursión de pesca con los hombres, le llegaron noticias de que Bella había sido la primera en el complicado laberinto. A las dos de la tarde, mientras recorría los establos de su anfitrión, oyó que las damas habían regresado de la caminata a las viejas ruinas normandas. Al parecer, Bella había guiado al grupo en ambas direcciones y había hecho un bosquejo detallado del paisaje.

Esa tarde había ganado todos los concursos que se habían llevado a cabo en la amplia extensión de césped que había frente al castillo, y se había apuntado para participar en la representación teatral para después de la cena esa noche.

Edward esperaba con ansia observar la actuación de Bella como actriz. Sonrió, pensando en su madre.

Edward tenía el presentimiento de que Bella y su madre se habrían llevado bien desde un principio. Ambas eran mujeres con inteligencia, pasión e integridad. Una vez su padre le había dicho que tales mujeres eran escasas y que, si un hombre era lo suficientemente afortunado como para conocer y retener a una, no existía un precio demasiado elevado que pagar.

Edward examinó los alrededores mientras se dirigía hacia la terraza a través del largo corredor. Newton Castle era un cavernoso montón de piedras viejas que se elevaban tres pisos sobre la tierra que lo rodeaba. Había sido construido durante el siglo anterior por un rico pero algo excéntrico mercader que había decidido elevarse al nivel de un caballero. En el intento por alcanzar su objetivo, había gastado una fortuna en su propiedad.

El resultado fue una monstruosidad de casa. Los pasillos parecían ser interminables. En el desayuno, Newton había admitido que no estaba seguro de cuántas habitaciones había en la casa, y añadió que el piso superior y las habitaciones de la torre nunca se utilizaban en realidad, incluso cuando la casa estaba llena, tal como sucedía ese fin de semana.

Esa información había intrigado a Edward. Según todos los informes, Crowley había caído de una habitación de la torre. Edward se preguntó qué había estado haciendo en esa parte inutilizada de la casa.

Esa noche, Bella y él investigarían un poco, pensó mientras se paseaba por la terraza. Bella disfrutaría enormemente de eso.

Vio que las damas estaban alineadas frente a los blancos de arco que estaban colocados en los jardines del este. Cada una sostenía un extravagante arco y una diminuta flecha que probablemente no hubiera tumbado a un ratón a quemarropa.

Había muchas risas entre las participantes y vivas de buen grado de parte del público. Edward estudió la muchedumbre con atención. Arrugó el entrecejo cuando vio que Black estaba en el grupo.

Era evidente que Black era un recién llegado. Era indudable que no había estado por los alrededores la noche anterior ni esa mañana.

Edward notó que no había señales de la siempre vigilante esposa de Black.

Mientras Edward observaba, Black se paseó hasta llegar a Bella y aparentemente se ofreció a ayudarla con el arco. Bella sacudió la cabeza con firmeza. Black se encogió de hombros y caminó de regreso para unirse a la muchedumbre. Lady Brandon también estaba entre los espectadores. Levantó la mirada, vio a Edward en la terraza y agitó un pañuelo violeta que le hacía juego con el vestido. Luego se dio la vuelta para observar cómo Bella lanzaba el tiro.

Bella era la última de la fila, la única participante que no estaba riendo nerviosamente ni le pedía con afectación a uno de los caballeros que le mostrara cómo inclinar el arco. Sus gafas brillaban a la luz del sol mientras se concentraba con atención en el blanco. La seriedad de su expresión hizo que Edward sonriera.

El día estaba nublado. Una firme brisa hacía que las faldas color bronce de Bella se agitaran seductoramente entre sus piernas. Edward admiró los bonitos y pequeños tobillos durante un minuto entero antes de darse cuenta del hecho de que no era el único hombre que estaba haciendo eso. Miró a su lado y vio que su anfitrión había salido de la casa para unirse a él.

—Debo felicitarlo, Angelstone. Es una cosita extrañamente atractiva. No del todo del estilo común. —Los ojos azul pálido de Lord Newton estaban fijos en Bella —. Había oído decir que su prometida era una Doña Original pero, según el decir general, es el único tipo de mujer que sería posible que le atrajera. ¿Es verdad que investiga fantasmas?

Edward le dirigió una especulativa mirada de soslayo a Newton. En realidad, el barón no era mejor ni peor que la mayoría de los demás caballeros de sociedad.

Edward sabía que había muchos que dirían que su propia reputación dejaba más que desear que la de Newton. Por ejemplo, la legitimidad del nacimiento de Newton nunca había sido cuestionada.

Edward había realizado algunas averiguaciones antes de dejar Londres, pero no había averiguado mucho más de Newton de lo que ya sabía. A pesar de la tendencia a los generosos festejos en Newton Castle, no había rumores particularmente desagradables acerca del hombre. Nadie lo había acusado de hacer trampas en las cartas, por ejemplo; no se había batido en duelos; no había ninguna indicación de que frecuentara los mismos burdeles a los que había ido Crowley.

Pero a Edward no terminaba de agradarle el hombre. En esos momentos lo estaba estudiando y pensó que sabía por qué. Había un frío interés sexual en los ojos de Newton mientras observaba a Bella . Edward sabía que, si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que ya se había comprometido a pasar el fin de semana investigando la muerte de Crowley, habría estado tentado de llevar a Bella de regreso a la ciudad de inmediato.

Pero Edward también sabía que, si tan sólo sugiriera marcharse, Bella se sentiría ultrajada. Estaba esperando las investigaciones de esa noche con tanto entusiasmo que él no podía desilusionarla.

—Mi prometida está muy interesada en fenómenos espectrales —dijo Edward sin inflexiones en el tono de voz.

—Fascinante. —Newton volvió la cabeza para mirarlo—. ¿Y alguna vez ha descubierto un verdadero fantasma?

—No.

—Una lástima. —Los pesados rasgos de Newton adquirieron una expresión pensativa—. En ocasiones me he preguntado si los fantasmas en realidad existen.

—¿De verdad? —Edward se aferró a la pared de piedra que rodeaba la terraza y observó cómo Bella lanzaba la flecha—. ¿Qué es lo que le alarma del tema de los fantasmas, Newton? ¿Teme en contrarse con uno o es la posibilidad de convertirse en uno usted mismo lo que lo pone ansioso?

—Me ha interpretado mal, Angelstone. La idea de los fantasmas no me alarma en lo más mínimo. Sólo me intriga. Con frecuencia me encuentro con sumido por el aburrimiento. Encontrarse con un fantasma sería una experiencia muy divertida, ¿no es así? Casi tan divertida como otras experiencias que me puedo imaginar.

Las manos de Edward apretaron con fuerza la pared de piedra.

—Le aconsejaría que fuera muy cauteloso acerca de cómo decide aliviar el tedio.

—Quédese tranquilo, soy un hombre muy prudente, Angelstone—. Newton sonrió con satisfacción cuando la flecha de Bella se hundió cerca del centro del blanco—. Excelente tiro. Creo que su dama ha ganado, señor.

—Así es por lo general —dijo Edward. Observó que Black estaba aplaudiendo con gran entusiasmo.

—Estoy encantado de que finalmente haya aceptado una de mis invitaciones —dijo Newton. Todavía tenía los ojos sobre Bella —. Al principio me pregunté qué lo había convencido para venir por final campo. Pero cuando recibí su petición de una invitación para su prometida y su amiga, Lady Brandon, entendí sus razones.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto. —Newton lanzó una intencionada risita entre dientes—. La vida en la ciudad puede ser algo restringida en algunos aspectos para una pareja prometida. Aquí, en el campo, las cosas son mucho más informales. Disfrute de este fin de semana, Angelstone.

—Tengo plena intención de hacerlo.

* * *

—Atiende, mi queridísimo Gerald, alguien viene. Quizá sea Lord Braxton. Huye. Huye de inmediato. No deben descubrirte aquí conmigo.

Sentada en un sofá de cretona en una pequeña habitación que miraba hacia una de las terrazas del castillo, Bella fruncía el ceño con intensidad ante la frase que estaba tratando de recordar.

Se había recluido en la silenciosa habitación media hora antes y había trabajado muy duro en su papel. Pero estaba llegando a la conclusión de que actuar era más difícil de lo que se había esperado.

La pequeña obra iba a ser puesta en escena más tarde. Ella iba a interpretar el papel de Elise, una joven cuyos padres estaban a punto de anunciar el compromiso con el misterioso Lord Braxton. Aterrorizada ante la unión, Elise estaba dispuesta a es caparse con el encantador y bien parecido Gerald. Personalmente, Bella pensaba que Elise había elegido al hombre equivocado.

Intentó decir las frases en voz alta.

—Huye. Huye de inmediato. No deben descubrirte aquí conmigo.

—No temas, cariño —dijo Jacob, Lord Black, desde la puerta. Miró hacia atrás y luego entró con rapidez en la habitación—. Es bastante seguro.

—Jacob. —Bella levantó la mirada con sorpresa.

—Sí, soy yo, querida. —Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y le lanzó una sonrisa de conspiración—. Las damas están todas arriba descansando antes de la cena, y los caballeros están con Newton en la biblioteca.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Tienes un papel en la obra?

—No, mi queridísima Bella , estoy aquí porque debo hablar contigo. —Jacob atravesó la habitación y se arrodilló frente a ella. Le tomó una de las manos entre las suyas—. Querida, estaba anhelando verte a solas.

Bella intentó liberar la mano con discreción y fracasó.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque hay tanto que explicar. —Jacob besó la mano que había tomado—. Debes creerme cuando digo que nunca olvidé aquel verano mágico en Dorset.

—¿Qué verano? Tuvimos varios. De hecho, tenemos uno todos los años.

—Qué encantador ingenio, cariño. Pero sólo hay un verano que vive en mi corazón, mi queridísima Bella . —Los ojos de Jacob se llenaron de emoción—, y ése es el verano en que te conocí a ti. No puedo creer que te hayas olvidado de lo que significábamos el uno para el otro.

—Jacob, si no te molesta, tengo que concentrarme en aprender mis frases. —Bella intentó tirar de la mano y librarla una vez más.

Jacob se aferró a su tesoro.

—No puedes saber lo que sentí cuando te vi otra vez en el parque el otro día. La visión de ti hizo regresar todos los recuerdos. Cariño, mi vida ha estado tan vacía sin ti.

—Jacob, estás casado. Difícilmente puedes decir que tu vida está vacía.

—Pero así es. Estoy tan solo, amor mío. Debes saber que mi casamiento es una unión sin amor, me obligaron por el bien de la familia y el título. Mi esposa no entiende mis necesidades.

Bella comenzó a irritarse.

—Al parecer yo tampoco las entendía. Si así hubiera sido, me habría dado cuenta antes de que sólo te estabas divirtiendo conmigo aquel verano en Dorset.

—Cariño, nada más alejado de la verdad. Sólo el más estricto sentido de familia me obligó a dejar te. No tenía opción, mi amor.

—Al comienzo del verano me podrías haber dicho que no eras libre de amar a quien quisieras —dijo Bella secamente—. No me gustó ser la última en saberlo.

—Discúlpame, no podía soportar decírtelo—Jacob dejó caer rápidos besos sobre la palma—Confieso que los momentos en que estuve contigo fueron robados, querida. Era todo lo que podía darte, todo lo que podía darme a mí mismo. Y no fue suficiente para ninguno de los dos, ¿verdad?

—En realidad, creo que fue suficiente para mí —dijo Bella .

Jacob sonrió con tristeza.

—No me puedes ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos, Bella . Sé que tu amor por mí era demasiado bueno y puro como para que se haya extinguido.

—Me temo que no era tan magnífico ni puro, porque parece ser que se apagó como una vela.

—Entonces me voy a dedicar a reencender las cenizas que sé que deben estar brillando en algún lugar dentro de ti —prometió Jacob.

Bella se preguntó fugazmente cómo podría haber tomado en serio a Jacob ese verano en Dorset. Por supuesto, se recordó a sí misma, entonces era tres años más joven. Y todavía no había conocido a Edward.

—No creo que Angelstone aprecie tus esfuerzos —dijo Bella secamente.

—Angelstone. Ese canalla. —Jacob le apretó aún más la mano—. No puedo creer que te vayas a casar con el mismísimo Ángel Caído. Eres una mujer de calor y luz de sol. Me duele pensar en ti atrapada entre los brazos de un hombre tan frío.

Bella arrugó el entrecejo.

—Angelstone no es frío en absoluto.

—Dicen que tiene hielo en las venas.

—Tonterías —dijo Bella con vigor—. Hace tanto tiempo que se comporta como si así fuera que creo que él mismo lo cree. Lleva el talento de la interpretación en la sangre. Pero con toda seguridad no tiene hielo en las venas.

Jacob le lanzó una mirada de lástima.

—Querida, eres demasiado generosa. No entiendes cuán peligroso es en realidad Angelstone. Por el bien de lo que alguna vez compartimos, debes escucharme. No debes permitir que te arrastre el Señor del Otro Mundo.

—Temo que tengo toda la intención de arrastrarla conmigo, Black —dijo Edward desde el umbral. Tenía la voz peligrosamente suave y muy, muy fría—. Así que le aconsejaría que soltara de inmediato la mano de mi prometida.

Jacob dejó caer la mano de Bella como si le quemara. Se puso de pie de un salto.

—Angelstone.

Bella le sonrió a Edward.

—Hola, Angelstone. No te he oído entrar.

—Obviamente. —Edward holgazaneaba en el umbral, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Mantenía la atención sobre Jacob—. ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

—Estamos actuando —dijo Bella con dulzura—. Nada más. ¿No es verdad, Lord Black?

Jacob se sonrojó.

—Sí —tartamudeó—. Estamos actuando. Estaba ayudando a Bella ... quiero decir, a la señorita Swan..., a que practicara sus frases.

—Huye —murmuró Bella con su mejor tono melodramático—. Huye de inmediato. No necesito su ayuda, señor. Angelstone me puede ayudar a recordar mi diálogo.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Jacob hizo correr el dedo debajo del borde de la corbata ceñidamente anudada—. Si me disculpa, señorita Swan. —Adiós, Lord Black.

Jacob se dirigió hacia la puerta con expresión preocupada. Estaba claro que no estaba del todo seguro de si Edward se iba a mover. En el último momento Edward dio un indolente paso a un lado. Jacob se movió furtiva y rápidamente y huyó de allí. Edward levantó una ceja cuando miró a Bella .

—¿Actuando?

—Sí, y sabes, Angelstone, descubrí que actuar es muy difícil.

—Eso es lo que mi madre siempre decía.

—No entiendo cómo los del elenco vamos a lograr aprendernos las frases para esta noche.

—La mayor parte del elenco no se va a molestar. —Edward se acercó a ella—. Sencillamente, las leerán sobre el escenario.

—Oh, Dios. ¿Crees que estoy perdiendo el tiempo? —Bella sonrió con pesar.— En realidad es una obra muy tonta.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, trata de una dama que está comprometida con un hombre muy interesante llamado Lord Braxton. Pero ella cree tontamente que está enamorada de una criatura en extremo estúpida llamada Gerald. Si yo fuera ella, le diría adiós a Gerald y permitiría que me arrastrara el misterioso Lord Braxton.

—¿De verdad? —Edward la puso de pie y la enmarcó el rostro con las manos.

—Sin ninguna duda. —Contuvo el aliento, preguntándose si la iba a besar—. Eso es exactamente lo que haría.

—Estoy encantado de oírlo. —Le rozó ligera mente la boca con la suya—. Bueno, entonces, ¿quieres que te ayude a aprender tu parte?

—¿Te molestaría?

—En absoluto. Llevo la interpretación en la sangre, ya lo sabes.

Más tarde, esa noche, Bella despidió a la molesta doncella que le había sido asignada a ella y a muchas otras damas y comenzó a pasearse por la alcoba. El silencio había caído sobre Newton Castle. Todos los invitados se habían retirado a sus habitaciones después de una noche de teatro, juegos de cartas y bebidas.

Bella había estado muy orgullosa de su primer intento de pisar las tablas. Fue la única que había recordado su parte, y se sintió ridículamente complacida cuando Edward aplaudió sonoramente en respuesta a su actuación.

Pero en esos momentos estaba lista para la verdadera aventura de la noche. Bella se había quitado la ropa de dormir tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras la doncella.

Se había vuelto a vestir con rapidez con un grueso vestido de lana que había llevado consigo para la ocasión, y ahora esperaba con impaciencia a que Edward la fuera a buscar para poder comenzar las investigaciones.

Pareció que transcurría una eternidad antes de que la puerta se abriera de improviso y Edward entrara silenciosamente en la habitación. Miró hacia atrás sobre su hombro cuando le hizo una seña.

—¿Estás lista?

—Por supuesto. —Bella tomó una vela apagada y corrió hacia la puerta—. ¿Qué te ha retenido?

—Estaba esperando a que disminuyera un poco el tráfico en el pasillo. —Sonrió—. ¿Sabías que el joven Dodwell tiene una aventura con Lady Keegan?

—¿Lady Keegan? —Bella estaba asombrada—. Pero si le debe de doblar la edad. Además, está casada.

—Si recuerdas, su esposo está en la ciudad. —Edward le tocó los labios con el dedo—. Ahora, ni una palabra hasta que lleguemos a las escaleras.

La tomó de la mano y la guió con rapidez por el silencioso pasillo. Bella se dio cuenta de que aún no tenían necesidad de la vela. La luz del candelabro de pared iluminaba lo suficiente como para distinguir las puertas y las escaleras. Al parecer, Lord Newton era muy consciente de los hábitos nocturnos de sus invitados.

La escalera que llevaba al tercer piso era algo completamente distinto. Estaba absolutamente a oscuras y una fría corriente se hacía sentir entre las faldas del abrigado vestido de Bella .

Edward no permitió que Bella encendiera la vela hasta que llegaron a la parte superior de las escaleras y quedaron fuera de la vista, en las profundas sombras del pasillo más alto. Cuando la cerilla osciló y cobró vida, Edward la tomó y la mantuvo en alto.

—¿Cómo vamos a saber en qué habitación estaba Crowley cuando murió?

—Hice que mi valet realizara hoy temprano unas discretas investigaciones entre los criados —explicó Edward—. Uno le dijo que era la habitación de la torre sur.

—Hace mucho frío aquí arriba. —Bella se frotó los brazos con energía mientras caminaban hacia el ala sur del irregular castillo.

—Newton dijo que nunca se usaba este piso. No tiene sentido gastar la calefacción aquí.

—Si este piso nunca se utiliza, ¿qué estaba haciendo Crowley aquí arriba la noche en que murió? —preguntó Bella .

—Una pregunta muy buena, querida. —Edward se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada al final del corredor—. Esta debe ser la alcoba.

Bella intentó hacer girar el picaporte.

—Está cerrada con llave.

—Yo me ocupo de ello. Ten, sostén la vela.

Bella tomó la vela. Lo observó con admiración mientras Edward se sacaba un corto trozo de metal de la manga y lo metía con cuidado dentro de la cerradura.

—Ábrete para mí, cariño —le susurró Edward a la cerradura—. Eso es, querida, déjame entrar. Dame lo que deseo. Ah, sí. Eso es. Eso es lo que necesitaba. Hermoso.

Hubo un pequeño chasquido. Edward hizo girar el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Los goznes chirriaron de manera espectral.

Bella estaba impresionada.

—Muy astuto, milord.

Edward sonrió débilmente mientras entraba en la habitación.

—Gracias, querida. Siempre es agradable que se aprecien los pequeños logros de uno.

—Debes enseñarme a hacer eso —dijo Bella .

—No estoy seguro de que sea una idea sensata. Si te enseño todos mis trucos, tal vez decidas no seguir más conmigo.

—Tonterías. —Bella comenzó a seguirlo dentro de la oscura alcoba—. Somos un equipo, milord. Debemos compartir nuestra experiencia con el... Cielo santo. —Jadeó cuando una ola de profundo e implacable frío le recorrió el cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Edward entre las sombras.

—No lo sé. —Bella miró la vela que tenía en la mano, completamente segura de que se había apagado. Pero la llama aún ardía—. Está helado aquí arriba.

—No más que en el corredor.

—Yo siento muchísimo más frío. —Levantó la vela y miró a su alrededor.

El mobiliario se limitaba a una cama de aspecto extraño con postes de hierro, un macizo armario, una mesa y pesadas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas.

—Todo es negro —susurró Bella con asombro—. Las cortinas, la ropa de cama, la alfombra. Todo. —Levantó aún más la vela y escudriñó dos cadenas que colgaban de la pared—. ¿Qué podría ser eso?

Edward caminó por la habitación y examinó las cadenas.

—Grilletes.

—¡Cielo santo! ¡Qué extraño! ¿Supones que esto fue un calabozo alguna vez?

—No. Los calabozos por lo general se construyen debajo de la casa, no en la parte superior.

—Una decoración muy poco corriente.

—Sí. —Edward tomó la vela de manos de Bella y comenzó a moverse con lentitud por la habitación.

Bella temblaba mientras lo observaba. Pensó que, sin duda, allí hacía mucho más frío que en el pasillo. Se preguntó por qué Edward no había sentido la diferencia. No era sólo el frío de la habitación lo que la molestaba; había una desagradable sensación de oscuridad y sombras que no tenía nada que ver con la penumbra común de la noche.

—Edward, pasa algo muy malo con esta alcoba —dijo con urgencia.

La miró con preocupación.

—Maldición. Estás asustada. No tendría que haberte traído aquí. Vamos, te voy a llevar de regreso a tu habitación.

—No. —Logró una apresurada sonrisa de tranquilidad—. No, estoy muy bien. Sólo tengo algo de frío.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres regresar a tu habitación?

—¿Y perderme la oportunidad de observar tus técnicas de investigación? Definitivamente, no —dijo con firmeza—. Continúa, milord.

Le lanzó una última mirada de especulación.

—Muy bien. Pero si te alarmas más, debes decírmelo de inmediato. No voy a permitir que te aterrorices por este asunto.

—Te aseguro que no estoy aterrorizada en absoluto. —Bella buscó una manera de cambiar de tema—. Sabes, no me puedo imaginar que se utilice esta alcoba como habitación de huéspedes. Es demasiado rara.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. —Edward se detuvo frente al armario y lo abrió—. Pocos invitados de la casa se sentirían cómodos en este dormitorio.

—¿Hay algo dentro de ese armario? —Bella dio un paso para acercase más, momentáneamente distraída ante la expresión de intensa concentración que vio en el rostro de Edward.

—No, parece vacío. —Edward se inclinó hacia el armario en sombras—. Pero hay varios cajones construidos dentro.

—Déjame ver. —Bella miró dentro. Varias hileras de cajones ocupaban la mayor parte del espacio—. Me pregunto qué se guardaría aquí.

—No tengo idea. —Comenzó a abrir sistemáticamente los pequeños cajones.

Estaban todos vacíos excepto el último de la esquina inferior derecha. Edward estaba a punto de cerrarlo como los demás, cuando se detuvo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa? —Bella estaba de puntillas, tratando de escudriñar por encima del hombro de Edward. Vio el brillo del oro en una esquina del pequeño cajón—. Una moneda.

—No, un botón. —Edward extrajo el pequeño objeto de oro del cajón y lo sostuvo frente a la vela—. Está grabado. —Lo estudió con mayor atención—, Los príncipes de la Virtud.

Bella arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Virtud? ¿Crees que el botón pertenece a un evangelista?

—Lo dudo. —Edward estaba pensativo—. Los miembros de algunos clubes de caballeros a menudo hacen grabar en los botones el nombre de los clubes articulares.

—¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de un club llamado Los príncipes de la Virtud?

—No —admitió Edward—. No. Pero tal vez pueda enterarme de algo al respecto cuando regresemos a la ciudad. —Dejó caer el botón en el bolsillo y cerró el cajón.

—Supongo que no es muy probable que el botón nos dé algún indicio acerca de la naturaleza de la muerte de Crowley —dijo Bella , desilusionada—Dudo de que haya alguna relación. Sospecho que hace años que el botón yace allí dentro del cajón.

—Nunca se sabe —dijo Edward crípticamente. Hizo ademán de cerrar las puertas del armario y se detuvo. Se inclinó hacia adelante una vez más.

—¿Qué?

—Es una unión poco común en la madera —dijo Edward.

Bella se acercó más para mirar.

—Me recuerda al tipo de unión que encontré en la sección del suelo que ocultaba las joyas Brandon.

—Creo que hay una falsa pared en este armario.—Edward empujó la parte posterior del armario a manera de experimento. No sucedió nada—. Probablemente haya un resorte oculto por algún lado.

Bella se dirigió al costado del armario para echar un vistazo desde el exterior.

—El armario está directamente contra la pared, Edward. Incluso aunque lograras abrir la parte posterior, sólo encontrarías piedra detrás.

—Sin embargo, me gustaría solucionar este pequeño misterio. —Edward continuó examinando el interior el armario.

Bella entendía el ímpetu que lo impulsaba. Ella también tenía curiosidad por observar si había un mecanismo oculto diseñado para abrir la parte posterior del armario.

Se arrodilló para ver si había alguna señal de alguna palanca o resorte debajo del armario. Por el rabillo del ojo vislumbró un pequeño objeto debajo de la cama.

—Edward, aquí hay algo.

—¿Qué es?

—Está debajo de la cama. Una pequeña caja, creo. —Bella gateó a cuatro patas hacia la cama—. Sostén la vela un poco más abajo.

—Déjame a mí. —Edward se inclinó y le dio un tirón hacia arriba—. No sabemos qué otra cosa puede haber bajo la maldita cama.

Bella arrugó la nariz ante las anchas espaldas de Edward mientras éste se apoyaba sobre una rodilla.

—Muy bien, pero quiero que recuerdes que he sido yo quien ha visto esta prueba en particular, sea lo que fuere.

—Yo hubiera llegado a explorar debajo de la cama a su debido tiempo. —Edward estiró la mano debajo de la cama y levantó un pequeño objeto.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Bella con ansiedad—. ¿Qué tienes?

—Una caja de rapé.

—¿Hay algo más ahí debajo? —preguntó Bella .

—Sólo un orinal. —Edward se puso de pie e hizo girar la pequeña caja de rapé entre las manos. La abrió—. Todavía hay algo de rapé dentro. —Sostuvo la caja cerca de la nariz e inhaló con cuidado—. Un aroma muy característico.

—Me alegro de que no utilices rapé —comentó Bella —. Es un hábito muy molesto.

—Pero también es muy común. Y ésta es una caja de rapé. Se parece a docenas de cajas que los caballeros llevan en la ciudad. —Edward se puso de pie—. Con todo, esta mezcla es muy poco común. Podría ser posible descubrir qué estanquero la creó y para quién fue creada.

—Tal vez le perteneció a Crowley, lo cual nos va a decir poco.

—No estoy tan seguro de ello. —Edward recorrió la oscura habitación con otra intensa mirada—. Uno pensaría que si le perteneció a Crowley, se habría caído por la ventana junto con él. A menos que haya habido una lucha en esta habitación antes de que él muriera y de alguna manera la caja se le cayera del bolsillo.

Bella lo miró fijamente.

—¿Crees que éste es realmente un caso de asesinato?

—Es demasiado pronto para saberlo. Pero, a cada minuto, la investigación se pone más interesante—Fue hasta la ventana y corrió las pesadas cortinas. Bella estudió la gran ventana.

—Sería difícil caer desde ahí, a menos que uno estuviera de pie en la repisa.

—Sí. Pero está claro que uno podría empujar a un hombre por encima de la repisa —dijo Edward. Bella volvió a estremecerse cuando la asaltó otra ola de profundo e interminable frío.

—O se podría saltar.

Bruscamente, se sintió inundada de emociones que parecían emanar de alguna otra fuente y no de ella misma. La ira y el terror se mezclaron en su interior por un instante e hicieron que sintiera otro escalofrío. Bella tambaleó ante el feroz ataque y sin embargo entendió que ella no era quien en realidad sentía esas horrorosas sensaciones.

Alguien más había experimentado esas terribles sensaciones en aquella alcoba. Otra mujer. Bella estaba segura de eso.

— ¿Bella? —Edward sostuvo la vela en alto y fijó la mirada en el rostro de Bella —. ¿Qué pasa?

Levantó la mirada hacia él, deseando que Edward entendiera.

—Creo que me estoy encontrando con el primer fantasma de verdad.

—Basta. —La tomó el brazo y se dirigió con determinación hacia la puerta—. Esto ha sido demasiado para ti. Voy a sacarte de aquí enseguida.

—Edward, no es mi imaginación. Te lo juro, algo terrible ha ocurrido aquí. No estoy del todo segura de que tenga que ver con Crowley. Puedo sentir la presencia de una mujer.

—Cálmate, cariño.

—Pero, Edward...

La había arrastrado a través de la puerta. Se detuvo el tiempo suficiente como para cerrar la alcoba con llave y luego la apremió con rapidez por el negro corredor hacia las escaleras.

Bella estaba consternada.

—Crees que estoy permitiendo que mi imaginación se apodere de mis sentidos, ¿no es así?

—Eres una mujer muy creativa e inteligente, querida. Tales talentos a veces tienen sus desventajas.

—Pamplinas. Terribles acontecimientos tuvieron lugar en esa habitación, Edward. Tal vez estén relacionados con la muerte de Crowley; tal vez no. Pero te juro que ahí ha sucedido algo espantoso.

—No te lo discuto, Bella. —Edward la arrastró rápidamente por el largo corredor hacia las escaleras.

—No me crees —dijo.

—Admito que no creo en fantasmas. También admito que tengo una gran preferencia por las pruebas fuertes y sólidas antes de llegar a alguna conclusión.

—En otras palabras, crees que soy víctima de una imaginación demasiado activa.

—Querida, el hecho de que decidieras investigar los fenómenos espectrales como pasatiempo indica que tu imaginación es ciertamente muy activa. No te ofendas, pero debes entender que mi propio pasatiempo requiere un enfoque más estrictamente investigador.

— ¡Qué! ¿Crees que tu enfoque es superior al mío?

—Tal vez no en el caso de fenómenos espectrales, pero cuando se trata de investigar un crimen, sin duda.

—Eso es algo insoportablemente arrogante y altanero por tu parte —anunció Bella —. Mis métodos son tan científicos como los tuyos.

Sin ninguna advertencia, la puerta que estaban pasando hacia la derecha giró de pronto hacia dentro. Hubo un sonido de una rascadura y luego una vela osciló. Un hombre viejo con una barbarala fijó la mirada en ellos.

— ¿Qué demonios? —Edward colocó a Bella detrás de sí de un tirón y giró con rapidez para enfrentarse a la figura marchita que estaba en el umbral—. ¿Quién es usted?

El viejo no le hizo caso y miró a Bella con ojos húmedos.

—No eres ella. —El rostro de profundas arrugas se vino abajo con obvio desencanto.

— ¿Disculpe? —Bella estaba de puntillas para mirarlo desde su posición exactamente detrás del hombro derecho de Edward.

—He dicho que no eres ella. —El viejo bizqueaba—. Estoy escondido aquí arriba desde que ella murió en la otra. He estado esperando a que viniera. Imaginé vendría a buscar a los demás. La quería ver por mí mismo.

— ¿A quién estaba esperando ver? —preguntó Edward.

—La pobre chica que saltó y se mató desde la habitación maldita. —El hombre dirigió una astuta mirada a Edward—. Yo fui el que la encontró, ¿sabe?

—No, no lo sabía —dijo Edward.

—La encontré en el arroyo. Dijeron que se había caído y ahogado, pero yo la vi saltar. Llevaron el cuerpo al arroyo y la arrojaron allí para que las gentes pensaran que se había caído y ahogado. Yo sé que no fue así.

Bella se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba medio loco, pero que se creía cada una de las palabras que estaba diciendo.

— ¿Quién es usted?

—Higgins. Mediotonto Higgins, me llaman. —Higgins se rió silenciosamente y reveló una boca que casi no tenía ningún diente.

— ¿Cuándo saltó la muchacha, Higgins? —preguntó Edward.

—Hace mucho. —Ahora Higgins hablaba con voz monótona. Sus ojos parecían estar concentrados en algo muy lejano—. Pero no lo he olvidado.

— ¿Crowley fue el responsable de que saltara? —quiso saber Edward.

—Todos fueron responsables. —Higgins asintió conocedoramente—. Y todos van a pagar. Ya lo verá. Todos van a pagar. Sabe, los maldijo antes de saltar. Les dijo que sería vengada. Ahora ya ha empezado.

— ¿Ella ha vuelto a por Crowley? —Bella se aferró del brazo de Edward—. ¿Eso es lo que quiere decir, señor Higgins?

—Volverá por los otros también. —Higgins se apartó del umbral y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

—Espere. ¿Quiénes son los demás? —preguntó Edward rápidamente—. ¿Cuándo saltó la muchacha?

Pero Higgins no le prestó atención. Tarareó algo desentonadamente y siguió caminando por el pasillo. Edward hizo ademán de ir tras él.

—Déjalo tranquilo —dijo Bella —. El pobre hombre está loco. Si intentas preguntarle más cosas, sólo lo vas a agitar. No hay manera de saber qué puede hacer. Puede causar un alboroto, y alarmar a toda la casa. Echaría a perder las posibilidades que tenemos de completar la investigación.

—Maldita sea, sabe algo de este asunto. —Edward lo observó con frustración mientras Higgins daba la vuelta a una esquina del oscuro pasillo y se perdía de vista.

—Tal vez menos de lo que crees —dijo Bella pensativamente—. Parecía estar sufriendo de algún tipo de delirio. La muerte de la muchacha puede ser sólo una vieja leyenda que de alguna manera se le ha mezclado con la muerte de Crowley.

— ¿Quién supones que es?

—No tengo ni idea. Tal vez un viejo criado de la familia que se jubiló hace mucho. —Bella sonrió—. O tal vez era un fantasma.

Edward la miró ceñudamente mientras la tomaba del brazo y la guiaba hacia las escaleras.

—Ese no era ningún fantasma.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca te has encontrado con ninguno.

—Cuando vea uno, lo reconoceré. —Edward alcanzó las escaleras y apagó la vela. Había un débil resplandor de los candelabros del piso más abajo—Tú, por otra parte, has visto demasiados esta noche.

—Tonterías. No voy a permitir que hagas que parezca como si yo tuviera el hábito de ver apariciones. Te aseguro que no. El hecho de que sintiera algo extraño en esa alcoba no significa que sea débil mental.

—Shh. —Edward se detuvo a medio camino por las escaleras.

Se aplastó contra la pared y tomó a Bella en los brazos. Se volvió hacia ella para que el rostro le quedara oculto contra el pecho.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —musitó Bella contra la camisa.

—Silencio —le susurró en el oído—. El tráfico en el pasillo parece estar animado otra vez.

—Ah.

En algún lugar del pasillo se cerró una puerta. Edward esperó un momento más antes de soltar a Bella.

—Creo que estamos a salvo. Era Larkin. Ha pasado de puntillas por la parte inferior de las escaleras y no ha levantado la mirada. Vamos, regresemos a tu alcoba. La próxima tal vez no tengamos tanta suerte.

—Esto es verdaderamente emocionante, ¿no es así, Edward? —Bella permitió que la tironeara con rapidez hacia la parte inferior de las escaleras—Creo que voy a disfrutar enormemente de nuestra sociedad.

—Confío en que sí, cariño —murmuró él—. Por desgracia, yo temo que mis nervios sufran algo por la experiencia.

Alcanzaron la puerta de la alcoba de Bella sin más incidentes. Bella pudo sentir el suspiro de alivio de Edward. Éste abrió la puerta.

Bella oyó el chirrido de otra puerta del pasillo. Entró con rapidez en la habitación y giró para ase gurarse de que quienquiera que estuviese andando por el pasillo en esos momentos no viera a Edward.

Edward estaba exactamente detrás de ella. Cerró la puerta con tanta suavidad que no hizo ningún ruido.

— ¡Maldición! —Soltó el picaporte—. Ha estado cerca.

—Sí, pero ahora estamos a salvo. —Bella encendió una vela. La oscilante llama reveló la resuelta expresión del rostro de Edward. Lo miró con sorpresa—. ¿Pasa algo malo? Estoy segura de que podrás volver a tu propia habitación dentro de un minuto o dos.

—Ya que estamos —dijo Edward—, hay algo que deseo hablar contigo. —Recorrió a Bella con una mirada de inequívoca posesión—. Ahora parece ser tan buen momento como cualquier otro.

Bella sonrió, aún rebosante de entusiasmo.

—Supongo que quieres analizar los resultados de la investigación de esta noche. Deberíamos tomar algunos apuntes. Dame un momento y traeré mi diario.

—Más tarde. —Los ojos de Edward relucían dorados a la luz de la vela—. Lo que quiero hablar ahora es de un carácter mucho más personal.

— ¿Personal?

—Sí.

Dio dos pasos hacia ella y la tomó entre los brazos.

—Muy personal.

El suave golpe a la puerta llegó justo cuando Edward cubría la boca de Bella con la suya propia.

* * *

**Mil gracias a todas aquellas personas q se toman la molestia de dejarme saber sus pensamientos en cada capitulo, y a los q no, pues gracias por leer, tambien aprecio eso :) Antes por falta de tiempo no he podido contestar, pero tratare de q ahora en adelante asi sea!**

**Bueno, nos leemos!**

**Besos!**


	10. Una nueva alma para el Diablo

**La historia no me pertenece y los personajes pertenecen a Meyer.**

* * *

**El contenido de esta historia no es apto para menores de 18 años, por lo tanto sugiero que lean bajo su consideración!**

* * *

**_El peligro de la pasión._**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**: _"Una nueva alma para el Diablo"._

—Maldita sea. —Edward interrumpió el beso y volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta. Nunca había tenido un aspecto más peligroso—. ¿Quién, en nombre del demonio, cree que puede golpear a la puerta de tu alcoba a esta hora de la noche?

—No tengo idea. —Ella arrugó el entrecejo con preocupación mientras veía la fría furia que había cobrado vida en la refulgente mirada de Edward—. Por amor de Dios, cálmate. Sin duda es Lady Brandon. Tal vez necesite ayuda.

—No es probable. —Edward giró sobre los talones, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Alarmada ante la actitud amenazante de Edward, Bella lo quiso agarrar del brazo y falló.

—Edward, espera. No debes abrir mi puerta.

—Indudablemente, tú no vas a responder a esa llamada.

—Piensa en lo que vas a hacer. —Bella corrió tras él—. Este no es un enfoque lógico y racional del asunto.

—Estás equivocada, Bella. Es una táctica muy lógica. Mi enfoque va a ser extremadamente efectivo para poner fin a futuras visitas nocturnas por parte de quienquiera que esté en el pasillo.

—Debo recordarte que va a ser extremadamente difícil romper nuestro compromiso si la gente cree que tenemos el hábito de compartir la alcoba. Todo el asunto ya es suficientemente desagradable.

Hubo otro suave golpe inquisitivo a la puerta. Edward le lanzó una burlona mirada de soslayo.

—Mi querida, no conoces el significado de la palabra desagradable.

Bella ya había tenido demasiado.

—Esto es una tontería. No estás pensando con claridad. Es obvio que las emociones masculinas te están gobernando la cabeza.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Edward tenía la mano en el picaporte—. ¿Y exactamente qué harías tú en estas circunstancias, señorita Swan?

—Lo más práctico. Entrar en el armario y que darme allí mientras yo me encargo de esto.

Le dirigió una mirada de completa incredulidad. Luego abrió la puerta de un tirón. Bella estaba tan irritada ante la arrogante conducta de Edward que por unos segundos no registró la identidad del visitante nocturno. Se quedó boquiabierta cuando reconoció a Jacob.

Lord Black estaba de pie en el pasillo ataviado con pantuflas y una bata azul oscuro bordada con el escudo de la familia. No reconoció enseguida a Edward porque estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a la izquierda del pasillo para asegurarse de que aún estuviera vacío.

—Buenas noches, Black —dijo Edward con voz que podría haber congelado a los fuegos del infierno—. Para ser eficientes, podríamos saltarnos las formalidades. Vayamos directo al grano. Voy a hacer que mis padrinos desafíen a los suyos en cuanto regresemos a Londres.

— ¿Qué? —Jacob dio un buen salto de unos seis centímetros. Giró la cabeza con un chasquido mientras clavaba la mirada en Edward con creciente horror—. Maldición. Angelstone, discúlpeme. Parece ser que he llamado a la puerta equivocada.

—Una brillante observación. Indudablemente, la puerta equivocada.

—Ha sido un error, se lo aseguro —tartamudeó Jacob.

—Un error que va a pagar caro.

—Vamos, mire —barboteó Jacob—Seguramente no pensará desafiarme por llamar a su puerta.

—Ésta no es mi puerta —dijo Edward. Jacob fingió una desconcertada confusión.

— ¿Ah, no? Pero está de pie en el umbral. Me temo que no entiendo.

—Es la puerta de mi prometida, Black, y lo sabe perfectamente bien. Sin embargo, no tengo intención de discutir ese asunto ahora. Prefiero hacerlo con pistolas.

Jacob estaba afligido.

—Ha sido una verdadera equivocación, se lo aseguro. Tenía la impresión de que era la puerta de otra dama. Una dama mayor. Casada hace años. En estas circunstancias, estoy seguro de que comprenderá que difícilmente pueda revelar su nombre, pero desde luego, no era la señorita Swan.

—Buenas noches, Black.

Edward estaba claramente desesperado.

—Señor, no puede ser que quiera desafiarme por esto.

—Eso es exactamente lo que quiero hacer. —Edward comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

Bella colocó la mano sobre el brazo de Edward para frenarlo.

—Milord, deje de hacer todo este alboroto. —Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente a Edward—. Estoy segura de que Lord Black no tenía intenciones de insultarlo.

—En absoluto. —Jacob le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento a Bella —. La puerta equivocada. Ese es el problema. Todas son confusamente parecidas en ese maldito pasillo.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Bella se preguntó por qué no había notado antes lo blando y vano que era Jacob—. Creo entender cómo pudo haber pasado. Por cierto, hay una gran actividad en el pasillo esta noche, ¿no es así? Una se pregunta cómo podrían hacer los invitados para poder dormir.

Edward le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—Mantente al margen de esto, Bella.

—No, no lo haré —dijo con calma—. Deja de intentar atemorizar a Lord Black. Ha cometido un error y está muy arrepentido.

—Va a estar aún más arrepentido cuando termine con él —prometió Edward.

Jacob retrocedió ante el miedo.

—Milord, le ruego que me disculpe. Le aseguro que todo esto es un grave malentendido.

— ¿Lo ves, Angelstone? Black se ha disculpado. —Bella sonrió benignamente a los dos hombres, pero clavó en Edward una resuelta mirada—. Y vas a aceptar amablemente la disculpa antes de que atraigamos una inapropiada atención.

Edward miró a Jacob con ojos entornados.

—Me encargaré de usted más tarde, Black

—Angelstone, se está comportando de manera extremadamente irracional —dijo Black frenéticamente. .

—Sí, así es, Angelstone. —Bella le tiró inútilmente del brazo—. Ahora, termina con toda esta estupidez de inmediato. —Se volvió hacia Jacob—, Buenas noches, milord. Le puedo asegurar que este asunto está terminado. Angelstone no va a desafiarlo.

Jacob no parecía estar seguro, pero sí esperanzado. Dio un paso hacia atrás e inclinó la cabeza con rígida formalidad.

—Buenas noches, señorita Swan. Otra vez lamento mucho haberla molestado a esta hora.

—No se preocupe. Últimamente me parece que estoy de aquí para allá a horas inusitadas con sorprendente frecuencia. —Bella estiró el brazo alrededor de Edward y cerró la puerta con suavidad.

Edward se volvió hacia ella. Aún estaba ardiendo de ira.

—No te atrevas a volver a interferir así otra vez. No lo voy a tolerar.

Bella lo miró con cautela, pero no retrocedió.

—Te comportas de manera irracional. Y completamente ilógica. Black cometió un sencillo error.

—De ninguna manera. Se ha presentado aquí, en esta puerta en particular, a esta hora indecente, para verte a ti.

Bella ignoró sus palabras.

— ¿Por qué habría de querer hacer eso?

—Porque te desea, pequeña tonta inocente. No te tomó hace tres años, y ahora se está preguntando qué se perdió.

Bella se sonrojó.

—No seas estúpido.

Edward se inclinó amenazadoramente sobre ella.

—Estoy mirando los hechos.

—No sabes nada de la situación.

—Tu hermano me ha contado toda la historia —dijo Edward.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Eso detuvo a Bella por un instante—. Bueno, te aseguro que cualesquiera fueran los sentimientos de Lord Black por mí hace tres años, ya hace mucho que desaparecieron. Se casó con otra y ése es el fin del asunto.

—Parece ser que no. —El brillo de la vela hacía que los planos del rostro de Edward adquirieran rasgos diabólicos—. Al menos por su parte. ¿Y por tu parte, Bella? ¿Qué sientes por él después de todo este tiempo?

—Indudablemente, no estoy enamorada de él, si eso es lo que te preocupa, milord. —Bella levantó la barbilla—. Aunque no puedo entender que sea asunto tuyo.

—Sin ninguna duda, es asunto mío. —Edward cruzó airosamente la habitación—. Además, no debes comportarte como si mi interés por el asunto fuera algo inusitado o extraño. Por si no lo recuerdas, estamos comprometidos.

Aquella actitud arrogante hacia el compromiso enfureció a Bella.

—Tú pareces ser el que últimamente sufre de lapsos de memoria. ¿O te has olvidado de que, nuestro compromiso es un engaño?

Edward enroscó una mano alrededor del pilar de la cama y la miró con ojos velados e inescrutables.

—Deseo hablarte acerca de nuestro compromiso. Ya estoy harto de esta tontería.

El desánimo invadió a Bella.

— ¿Deseas terminarlo tan pronto? —perdió el hilo del habla mientras buscaba torpemente un motivo lógico y racional que impidiera lo inevitable—. ¿Y qué hay de nuestra investigación?

—Olvídate de la maldita investigación. Estoy empezando a pensar que, si lo pusiéramos a prueba, yo quedaría después de tu interés por seguir la investigación.

—No he querido dar a entender que tú seas menos interesante —dijo con desesperación—. En realidad, nunca he conocido a un hombre más indiscutiblemente interesante. Estoy convencida de que tu intelecto está dentro del orden de los más altos. Estoy profundamente impresionada por tu naturaleza inquisitiva. Y por tu astucia con los cerrojos.

—Ya basta. —Soltó el pilar de la cama y se acercó a ella con un aire de inflexible propósito.

— ¿Edward? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— ¿Por qué no aplica todo su intelecto a responder esa pregunta, señorita Swan? Estoy seguro de que llegará a la respuesta con rapidez.

La atrapó y la hizo girar hacia arriba entre los brazos antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que se proponía.

—Edward.

La depositó sobre la cama con suavidad y se tendió sobre ella, atrapándola debajo de su firme cuerpo. Bella respiró hondo. El peso de Edward era indescriptiblemente excitante. Podía sentir su calor a través de las varias capas de ropa.

Tembló un poco cuando Edward le quitó cuidadosamente las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesilla de noche.

—Sólo por esta vez, Bella —dijo Edward contra la garganta de Bella —. ¿Crees que podrías pensar en mí en vez de en la maldita investigación?

—Hace varios minutos que no estoy pensando en otra cosa que no seas tú. —Se aferró de los hombros de Edward e intentó concentrarse en su implacable rostro. El fuego brillante de los ojos la abrasó—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Voy a hacerte el amor. —Se inclinó y le quitó las zapatillas de los pies.

— ¿Ahora? ¿Esta noche?

—Sí. Ahora. Esta noche. —Comenzó a trabajar con los botones del vestido de lana.

Un momento más tarde, Bella sintió los dedos de él sobre la piel desnuda de la espalda. La recorrió un escalofrío cuando se dio cuenta de lo rápido que la estaba desvistiendo. En pocos instantes tendría el jubón en la cintura. Una profunda y palpitante excitación se despertó en su interior.

— ¿Edward?

—Shh, Bella. —Detuvo las débiles e interrogadoras palabras con un feroz beso que, en efecto, le quitó la respiración a Bella. Ella gimió e instintivamente se aferró más a sus anchos hombros. Edward levantó la cabeza para mirarla—. Hablaremos más tarde.

Edward empujó con fuerza la pierna entre las de Bella e hizo que las faldas le cayeran sobre el muslo. La sorprendente intimidad de esa acción lanzó una ola de calor y frío estremecimiento a través de Bella.

Los recuerdos de la noche en la alcoba de la señora Leacock explotaron en su interior una vez más. Con movimientos rápidos y urgentes, Edward terminó de desatar el jubón y le dio un tirón hacia abajo.

—Mi dulce Bella. —La voz de Edward era poco más que un áspero susurro. Miró los senos durante un momento y luego inclinó la cabeza reverentemente y tomó un pezón entre los dientes.

Bella tragó saliva y cerró muy fuerte los ojos ante las exquisitas sensaciones que la recorrían. Se sentía como si flotara en un río cálido, deslizándose con la corriente que cobraba fuerza y velocidad con gran rapidez. Debido a lo que había aprendido esa noche en la alcoba de la señora Leacock, Bella sabía que una magnífica cascada estaba esperándola. De pronto sintió impaciencia por alcanzarla.

Se arqueó contra la mano acariciarte de Edward. Edward gimió indistintamente en respuesta.

—Esta vez voy a estar profundamente dentro de ti cuando alcances tu liberación. —Edward bajó la mirada hacia ella con ojos ardientes—. No me importa si todos los espectros del infierno se aparecen alrededor de la cama.

Se apartó ligeramente de Bella y se quitó de un tirón la camisa, los pantalones y las botas. Cuando giró para mirarla de frente, estaba desnudo.

Bella lo miró con asombrada sorpresa. Nunca había visto a un hombre en ese estado. La luz de la vela lanzaba destellos sobre los anchos hombros de Edward, y realzaba los poderosos contornos de su cuerpo firme y enjuto.

Incluso sin las gafas, Bella podía ver que estaba muy excitado. El tamaño de la erguida vara era desconcertante. No tenía experiencia, pero la lógica le decía que un hombre no era muy diferente de los machos de otras especies. Había vivido en el campo toda su vida y sabía muy bien cómo se apareaban los animales.

Sabía que Edward tenía la intención de introducir su virilidad en ella. La idea era extrañamente excitante, pero el sentido común y la lógica la hacían vacilar. Edward parecía muy grande para sus ojos inexpertos.

Bella levantó la mirada hacia él.

—No me había dado cuenta de que había tal disparidad de tamaños entre nosotros dos.

Edward emitió un sonido ronco que estaba a mitad de camino entre un gemido y una carcajada.

—Mi dulce y racional Isabella. Ya te advertí que en ocasiones tu intelecto puede ser un problema.

—No hay necesidad de reírse de mí —dijo, herida.

Edward cayó encima de la cama, la atrajo hacia sí y le besó la delicada piel detrás de la oreja.

—No me estoy riendo de ti, Bella. Y te aseguro que, a pesar de las apariencias, vamos a encajar con total perfección. Deja la lógica de la situación en mis manos.

Bella sonrió trémulamente, más que deseosa de confiar en él en esos momentos.

—Muy bien, Edward. Si estás seguro de que sabes lo que estás haciendo, sigamos adelante. Te juro que no puedo esperar mucho más para sentir lo que sentí la última vez que me tomaste entre tus brazos.

—Eres la mujer más increíble que conozco —le susurró Edward.

Le quitó por completo el vestido y la camisa y los arrojó a un lado de la cama. Las prendas cayeron en un pequeño montón sobre la alfombra. Edward no les prestó atención cuando estudió el cuerpo desnudo de Bella con una expresión que el deseo tornó rígida.

Bella se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba puestas las medias. Por alguna razón, esa idea la hizo sentir deliciosamente perversa. Sintió que la piel se le volvía cálida.

—Mis medias —murmuró.

—Creo que vamos a dejar las medias en su sitio —dijo Edward—. Creo que me gustas mucho con ellas puestas.

—Edward, en serio.

—Sí, en serio. —Deslizó la mano lentamente hacia abajo a lo largo de Bella en un acto de posesión que la hizo estremecer—. Eres encantadora, Bella. Con medias o sin ellas.

Cuando la mano de Edward llegó al triángulo de suave cabello entre los muslos, Bella lanzó un grito apagado y volvió el rostro hacia el pecho de Edward. La timidez luchaba contra un creciente apetito sensual muy dentro de sí. Triunfó el apetito. Se acurrucó más cerca de Edward, buscando más caricias íntimas.

—Seda y fuego —musitó Edward contra el busto de Bella —. Querida, estás hecha de eso. Seda y fuego. Y no puedo esperar más a sentir las llamas.

Edward se colocó sobre Bella. Extendió la mano y le abrió los muslos. Hundió los dedos dentro de ella, probando con suavidad. La caricia hizo que Bella hundiera las uñas en la espalda de Edward y se incorporara contra la mano.

—Te gusta eso, ¿no es así? —preguntó Edward.

—Debes saber que sí. —Bella entrelazó los dedos en el cabello de Edward y acercó la boca hacia la suya. Pensó que estaba subyugada, atrapada en un resplandeciente hechizo de amor y pasión que la había arrasado como una tormenta de verano.

Y Edward la deseaba con igual intensidad, pensó con creciente certeza. La debía de amar tanto como ella lo amaba a él. No podía hacerle el amor de aquella manera a menos que sus sentimientos fueran iguales a los suyos por él.

Edward aceptó la invitación de la boca con una ansiedad que hablaba por sí mismas. Agitó la lengua entre sus dientes, reclamándola con una intimidad que presagiaba lo que iba a seguir.

Edward abrió con más fuerza los muslos de Bella, buscando un lugar cerca de su calor. Luego se inclinó hacia abajo entre los cuerpos y se amoldó a la abertura del pasaje femenino.

La sensación de la amplia lanza suspendida a punto de entrar en ella trajo fugazmente de regreso a Bella a una vaga sensación de realidad.

— ¿Edward?

—Dime que me deseas, Bella.

Sonrió ensoñadoramente.

—Te deseo a ti.

—Entonces todo va a ir bien —susurró. Se lanzó hacia adelante con lentitud.

Bella jadeó contra la boca de Edward. Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido en reacción a la invasión.

—Ábrete a mí —le exhortó Edward. Se apartó ligeramente y luego volvió a lanzarse hacia adelante—, Déjame entrar, cariño.

Los dedos de Bella se aferraron con fuerza al cabello de Edward mientras se preparaba con valentía. Pero Edward no forzó la entrada. En cambio, retrocedió otra vez a corta distancia.

—Eres como una cerradura que hay que abrir con cuidado —le dijo. Tenía la frente cubierta de sudor. Sus hombros resplandecían a la luz de la vela.

—Te he dicho que no iba a resultar.

—Y yo te he dicho que confíes en mí. Soy muy bueno con los cerrojos, por si no lo recuerdas.

Movió la mano hacia abajo, humedeció un dedo en la humedad de Bella y luego encontró el firme botón que parecía ser el centro de las pasiones.

Bella comenzó a relajarse otra vez mientras Edward la acariciaba con el dedo húmedo. La deliciosa tensión comenzó a enrollarse en su interior. Inclinó la cabeza sobre el brazo de Edward mientras se arqueaba hacia adelante.

—Eso es. —La voz de Edward era de satisfacción—, Ahora te vas a abrir a mí, ¿no es así, mi pequeño e inteligente cerrojo? Ahora estás lista para dejarme entrar.

Todo en lo que Bella podía pensar era la excitación que estaban creando los dedos de Edward. Pronto, pensó, pronto voy a sentir otra vez esa maravillosa sensación.

Y luego el vibrante alivio estuvo sobre ella.

—Sí —susurró Edward—. Se abrió el cerrojo.

Bella se volvió loca ante el feroz asalto. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba de placer.

—Sí —susurró—. Sí, Edward. Dios querido, sí.

Una vez más entró en Bella, y esta vez no vaciló ni se apartó. Se lanzó profunda e implacablemente dentro del ceñido canal.

—Hermoso —dijo Edward. Su voz era un oscuro y ronco gemido.

Bella oyó su propio y suave chillido de sorpresa ahogado por el hombro de Edward. El dolor se mezcló con el placer que aún estaba recorriéndola en diminutas olas. No podía separar las dos sensaciones. Mordió ligeramente el hombro de Edward.

—Mi hermoso e inteligente cerrojo tiene dientes —murmuró Edward.

Pero el pequeño y apasionado ataque sobre el hombro pareció mandar a Edward a través de un borde invisible. Lanzó un grito estrangulado y se hundió a fondo sobre Bella. Los músculos de su espalda se quedaron rígidos bajo los dedos de Bella.

Bella lo abrazó con fuerza mientras Edward temblaba y entraba profundamente en ella.

La vela había ardido casi por completo antes de que Edward se agitara por fin sobre Bella. Levantó la cabeza y bajó la mirada hacia ella. Curvó ligeramente la boca con perezosa satisfacción. Se inclinó para rozar los labios de Bella con los suyos. Luego, salió lentamente de ella y rodó hacia un costado.

—Por mil demonios. Nunca había sentido nada tan bueno en toda mi vida. —Cayó contra las almohadas y la atrajo sobre sí—. Te dije que podría abrir ese cerrojo en particular.

Bella se sonrojó.

—Así fue.

Edward sonrió y con el dedo le toco la punta de la nariz.

—Mejorará con la práctica.

— ¿Vamos a practicar mucho, milord?

—Puedes apostarlo. —Hundió los dedos en el cabello desordenado de Bella y acercó la boca a la suya para un beso firme y rápido—. Practicaremos cada vez que tengamos una oportunidad. Lo cual me trae al tema del que deseaba hablar antes.

— ¿Nuestro falso compromiso? —Una súbita sensación de cautela le quitó algo de satisfacción a Bella.

—Exactamente. Deseo terminarlo.

Bella estaba muchísimo más agitada de lo que hubiera creído posible. Seguramente sentía algo por ella, pensó. Después de experimentarla intensidad del acto amatorio, no podía creer que Edward no sintiera nada. La amaba. Tenía que amarla. Intentó mantenerla voz tranquila.

—Comprendo.

—No, creo que no. —Edward sonrió ligeramente, pero sus ojos eran observadores—, Quiero que nos casemos de inmediato.

—Que nos casemos. —Bella se había quedado sin palabras.

Edward arrugó el entrecejo. Parecía irritado porque Bella no pudiera entender un concepto que aparentemente era muy claro para él.

—Vamos, vamos, querida —dijo persuasivamente—. ¿De otra manera vamos a practicar nuestro acto de amor? Te lo aseguro, sería extremadamente difícil tener una aventura en la ciudad. La otra opción es aceptar todas las invitaciones para fines de semana en el campo que nos hicieran, y eso sería decididamente una molestia. Estaríamos viajando todo el tiempo.

—Sí, pero ¿casamiento? —No se había esperado eso. Lo miró fijamente, intentando frenéticamente centrar la mirada en él sin la ayuda de las gafas—. Edward, ¿hablas en serio?

—Te aseguro que nunca he hablado tan en serio en mi vida.

La alegría cobró vida dentro de Bella. Pero un instante después, estuvo mitigada por la cautela. Era muy consciente de que divertía a Edward. Él la encontraba interesante y era obvio que sentía algún grado de pasión por ella. Pero hasta ese momento no había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella. Ni siquiera había pronunciado esas palabras mientras hacían el amor.

— ¿De verdad crees que armonizaríamos, Edward?

—No se me ocurre en otra persona que armonizara mejor conmigo —le dijo.

—Sí, bueno. —Trató de encontrar una manera de lograr la respuesta que deseaba—Por supuesto, me siento sumamente honrada, milord.

—Bien. Entonces el asunto ya está arreglado —dijo Edward con brusquedad—. Me encargaré de procurar un permiso especial por la mañana. Lady Brandon puede ser el testigo.

El pánico se apoderó de Bella.

—Como he dicho, me siento profundamente honrada. Y puedo entender muy bien que sería mucho más eficaz tener una aventura dentro de los límites del matrimonio. Pero no estoy segura de que la eficacia sea una razón válida para un compromiso tan permanente.

—Hay otras razones lógicas para un casamiento entre nosotros dos —dijo Edward con gran aplomo.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Naturalmente. No se me hubiera ocurrido la idea de otra manera.

Bella estiró la mano para buscar las gafas y se las ajustó sobre la nariz.

— ¿Tal vez no te molestaría enumerarme algunas?

Edward le dirigió una sonrisa con gesto arrogante y superior.

—Como desees, aunque hubiese creído que eran obvias. Eres una mujer muy apasionada, Bella. Eso es importante para mí, ya que tengo ciertos deseos físicos que necesitan ser atendidos de vez en cuando...

Bella no podía soportar que describiera la mutua pasión de manera tan indiferente.

—Continúa con tu lista.

—Sí, por supuesto. Además de, ejem, el enfoque saludable de tales asuntos, tenemos mutuos y variados intereses intelectuales.

—Es verdad —admitió Bella.

—En resumen, no me vas a aburrir, cariño. —Rozó ligeramente la boca de Bella con la suya—. Y me voy a esforzar por no aburrirte a ti.

—Nunca podrías aburrirme —dijo con rapidez.

—También me gustaría señalar que el vivir juntos como hombre y mujer nos facilitará enormemente nuestras investigaciones. Podremos aconsejarnos el uno al otro y estudiar los métodos del otro con mucha mayor eficacia si vivimos bajo el mismo techo.

—Si, puedo entenderlo. —Pero la sensación de incomodidad se hizo más fuerte. Buscó con cuidado las palabras adecuadas—. Sin embargo, ¿crees que intereses en común y un... un cierto grado de afecto entre nosotros van a ser una base suficiente para un matrimonio?

Edward pareció sorprendido ante la pregunta.

—No se me ocurre una base mejor.

—Algunos dirían que sería bonito añadir el amor a la lista —susurró tentativamente.

— ¿Amor? —Entrecerró los ojos con disgusto, como si no sólo lo hubiera sorprendido, sino también desilusionado—. Vamos, vamos, Bella, seguramente no eres víctima de una naturaleza romántica. Me niego a aceptar la idea de que una mujer inteligente, perceptiva y muy hábil como tú sea lo suficientemente estúpida como para creer en algo tan vago e ilusorio como el amor.

Bella tragó con esfuerzo.

—Bueno...

—Tú y yo nos basamos en el intelecto, no en las emociones —continuó sin piedad—. Desentrañamos misterios y buscamos pruebas. Nuestras lógicas mentes no son presa de las febriles fantasías que excitan las de Byron y los de su calaña.

—Concedido. Sin embargo...

—Quédate tranquila, querida, siento demasiado respeto por ti como para permitirme creer que en realidad buscas enamorarte antes de casarte. El amor es para niñas jóvenes y tontas recién salidas de la escuela. Una mujer madura, responsable e inteligente como tú no se presta a tales fantasías.

Bella casi se ahogó.

—Sí, lo sé, Edward, pero la cosa es que...

—Después de todo, hay muchas menos pruebas de la existencia del amor que de la existencia de fenómenos espectrales.

—Yo no diría eso, milord —afirmó con sinceridad—. El amor ha sido la fuerza motivadora de un gran número de hechos históricos. La gente comete crímenes por amor. A veces enferma de amor. Seguro que hay muchas pruebas que sugieren que existe.

—Tonterías. La fuerza motivadora a la que te refieres es la pasión. O, para ser perfectamente directo, la lujuria. —Recorrió el trazado de los labios de Bella con el dedo.

A Bella se le cayó el alma a los pies.

— ¿Sientes algo de afecto hacia mí, Edward?

—Naturalmente —dijo con rudeza—. Eso ni se discute.

— ¿En serio? —El afecto no era amor, pero podría ser capaz de convertirlo en amor, se dijo a sí misma con optimismo.

— ¿Y qué hay acerca de ti? —Preguntó con indiferencia—. ¿Sientes algún grado de afecto por mí? ¿Tan marcado como el que sientes por mi pasatiempo, por ejemplo?

—Ah, sí —dijo—. Sí, sin duda. De verdad te aprecio mucho, Edward.

—Y yo también te aprecio mucho. ¿Qué más podríamos pedir? Somos dos personas con mentes parecidas, que comparten mutuos intereses intelectuales y una mutua pasión. Nos va a ir muy bien juntos. Bueno, entonces, di que te vas a casar conmigo en cuanto haga todos los arreglos.

— ¿Por qué debemos apresurar las cosas? ¿No podríamos esperar y darle a nuestro mutuo afecto la posibilidad de que madure? —preguntó Bella débilmente.

—Creo que eso no sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo, sino también potencialmente inconveniente.

— ¿Inconveniente? ¿Cómo?

—Seguro que conoces la respuesta a ello. Utiliza tu considerable inteligencia, Bella. Es perfectamente posible que te quedes embarazada por lo que acaba de suceder aquí entre nosotros dos.

Bella lo miró con fijeza, mientras la realidad de lo que acababa de decir la golpeaba.

— ¡Cielo santo! No había pensado en eso.

—Puedes estar segura de que yo sí —dijo Edward rotundamente—. Ya que muchas veces me han llamado bastardo, no estoy dispuesto a que mi hijo o mi hija tenga esa etiqueta.

—No, por supuesto que no. Lo entiendo perfectamente. —Y así era, pensó Bella.

El frío orgullo y la arrogancia de Edward lo habían hecho arrojar la pregunta de su propia legitimidad a los mismísimos dientes de su familia y de la sociedad. Pero ese mismo orgullo arrogante lo haría igualmente decidido a que ningún hijo suyo cargara con ese estigma.

Edward la miró por debajo de las pestañas medio entornadas.

—Bueno, entonces, Bella ¿Hacemos otro trato? ¿Te vas a casar conmigo?

Bella respiró hondo y dejó a un lado las dudas y las vacilaciones. Se aseguró a sí misma que el riesgo que iba a correr valía la pena. Se iba a casar con el hombre que amaba.

—Me casaré contigo, Edward.

Algo que podría haber sido alivio osciló en los ojos de Edward. Pero su voz permaneció tranquila e incluso ligeramente divertida, como de costumbre.

—Una decisión eminentemente lógica y racional, cariño. Por supuesto, no esperaba menos de ti.

—Por supuesto —musitó Bella. Pero en su interior temblaba de esperanza y temor.

La envolvió una atemorizante sensación agorera. Sabía que, si estaba equivocada con respecto a los sentimientos de Edward hacia ella, acababa de malvender todo su futuro y tal vez su mismísima alma al Ángel Caído.

* * *

**Bueno, por lo visto nuestro Angel hizo su ultima jugada y logro atrapar a nuestra ingenua Bella...**

**q les parecio?**

**Mil gracias a todas aquellas personas q se toman la molestia de dejarme saber sus pensamientos en cada capitulo, y a los q no, pues gracias por leer, tambien aprecio eso :) **

**Nos leemos!**

**Besos!**


	11. Pistas y fantasmas

**La historia no me pertenece y los personajes pertenecen a Meyer.**

* * *

**El contenido de esta historia no es apto para menores de 18 años, por lo tanto sugiero que lean bajo su consideración!**

* * *

**_El peligro de la pasión._**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**: _"Pistas y fantasmas"._

Cuatro días más tarde, Emmett se enfrentó a Edward en su club preferido.

—Y bien, Angelstone, ¿qué tal va la vida de casado?

Edward levantó la mirada del ejemplar del Morning Post que estaba leyendo. Lanzó a Emmett una mirada ominosa.

—He aprendido mucho sobre esposas en los últimos días —dijo Edward—. Tal vez te interese saber, por ejemplo, que incluso las más inteligentes no siempre piensan con lógica.

Emmett dejó la taza de café y sonrió.

—¿Ya estás riñendo con tu esposa? Qué vergüenza, Angelstone. Uno pensaría que a estas alturas todavía estarías haciendo el esfuerzo de mostrarle tu mejor lado a Lady Angelstone. Ya habrá tiempo suficiente para mostrarle el verdadero más tarde.

Edward maldijo en voz baja cuando recordó la pequeña pero animada escena que había tenido lugar esa mañana cuando durante el desayuno anunció que pensaba pasar el día visitando estanqueros.

_Ben había terminado de servirles el té y los había dejado solos._

_Los encantadores ojos de Bella habían brillado de entusiasmo detrás de las gafas._

—_¿Vas a intentar identificar a la persona para la que se prepara esa mezcla especial?_

—_Sí. —Edward cortó una gruesa salchicha—. Ahora que el asunto de nuestro matrimonio está arreglado y que ya te has mudado aquí conmigo, creo que por fin podemos continuar con nuestra investigación._

_La mirada de Bella se tornó curiosamente opaca._

—_Pobre Edward —murmuró—. No tenías idea de la conmoción que causaría nuestra boda, ¿no es así? Supongo que pensabas que sencillamente podrías poner un anuncio en el periódico y que eso sería todo._

—_Hay una gran cantidad de tonterías innecesarias asociadas a las bodas que no me había esperado —dijo—. Pero espero que lo peor haya quedado atrás._

_En realidad, no habían tenido paz desde que regresaron a Londres, pensó Edward, muy irritado. Había tenido toda la intención de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo libre de los últimos cuatro días en la cama con su nueva esposa. El mundo civilizado había pensado lo contrario. Para su disgusto, había descubierto que las bodas (incluso las tranquilas y sencillas) generaban una gran cantidad de atención y agitación._

_En la mañana de la boda, Alice les había recordado con alegría que sería muy probable que la boda causara sensación en el mundillo social, y había tenido razón con su predicción. Había existido un continuo fluir de visitantes a casa de Edward. Todas las mañanas llegaba una nueva montaña de tarjetas e invitaciones. Se requería la presencia de Lord y Lady Angelstone en todas las veladas y bailes de la ciudad._

_Edward había tenido la fuerte inclinación de ignorar a todas las visitas y a todas las invitaciones, pero Bella había sido firme al respecto. Había explicado que la reputación de Edward por su conducta descortés ya era suficientemente mala. No iba a permitir que la atacaran aún más por el sencillo hecho de que no quería molestarse con unas pocas minucias sociales._

—_Entonces, ¿te arrepientes de nuestra boda? —había preguntado Bella con voz sospechosamente neutra desde el extremo opuesto de la mesa de desayuno._

— _¡Qué pregunta tan idiota! Por supuesto que no. Armonizamos perfectamente, tal como te expliqué con todo detalle. —La miró con cautela, preguntándose qué la habría hecho decir eso. La posibilidad de que ella misma estuviera arrepentida de la boda le hacía tomar conciencia, una vez más, del frío que había en su interior._

_No podía entender cómo Bella era capaz de dudar ni por un instante de que le pertenecía a él. Se la veía bien en casa, sentada al otro extremo de la mesa de desayuno. El sol matinal entraba a torrentes a través de la ventana detrás de Bella, tornando su cabello del mismo color de la cálida miel que estaba en el pequeño pote junto a las tostadas. Un rayo de indolente deseo recorrió a Edward mientras recordaba el aspecto del cabello de Bella esa mañana más temprano, cuando estaba desplegado como un abanico sobre las blancas almohadas de la cama._

—_Te voy a acompañar a ver a los estanqueros —anunció Bella._

—_No, no vas a venir conmigo. —Levantó con el tenedor otro pedazo de salchicha—. Tengo previsto progresar lo más posible en el día de hoy. No hay manera de saber cuántos sitios voy a tener que visitar._

— _¿Me estás diciendo que te voy a estorbar en la investigación? —Las cejas de Bella se unieron de pronto en una línea recta sobre el borde de las gafas—, Te recuerdo que se supone que somos un equipo._

_Edward sabía que era momento de andar con cautela. Estaba aprendiendo con rapidez la profesión de esposo, pensó con ironía._

—_Me has entendido mal, querida. —Sonrió benignamente—. La verdad es que si nos ven a los dos visitando una serie de estanqueros, alguien podría notarlo y creer que es extraño. Se podrían hacer preguntas._

—_Tal vez me pueda disfrazar como un lacayo o un mozo. Nadie cuestionaría mi presencia si me viera como un miembro del personal de tu casa, ¿no es verdad?_

—_Todo el personal de la casa seguramente se preguntaría acerca de ello —dijo Edward con brusquedad—. Y ni hablar de cualquier otra persona que tal vez te reconozca por casualidad. —La idea de Bella andando de un lado a otro con ropas de hombre hizo que Edward se sintiera invadido por la indignación._

_Bella arrugó el entrecejo mientras pensaba._

—_Creo que funcionaría perfectamente bien, milord. Creo que después del desayuno voy a correr al piso de abajo y ver qué puedo encontrar como uniforme._

_En ese punto Edward abandonó la estrategia y la diplomacia y volvió a caer en las crueles amenazas._

—_Si intentas ese truco, señora, te prometo que no voy a poder acompañarte al baile de los Arlington esta noche._

—_Edward, no lo harías. —Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de aguda consternación—. Debes ir esta noche. Me han dicho que varios miembros de tu familia van a estar allí, incluyendo a tu tía y a tu primo Jasper._

—_En lo que a mí respecta, ése es un motivo excelente para no aparecer por allí. En cualquier caso, no me sorprendería saber que Lady Arlington ha planeado con deliberación ese maldito baile con el expreso propósito de montar una escena para la sociedad._

—_Vamos, Edward, eso es muy poco probable. Está tratando de ser cortés._

—_Querida, puedes ser muy inteligente, pero en ocasiones eres sorprendentemente inocente._

—_El baile de Lady Arlington va a ser la primera ocasión en la que los miembros de tu familia estarán todos reunidos en público. Si no vas, los Cullen quedarán humillados frente a todo el mundo._

_Edward estaba muy divertido._

—_¿Crees que me importa algo?_

—_Te estás comportando de manera difícil deliberadamente, milord. Sabes perfectamente bien que si no vas esta noche, se va a añadir fuego a la idea de que existe una enemistad dentro de tu familia._

—_La enemistad es muy real, Bella. —Edward dejó el cuchillo y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa—. Y sería muy oportuno que recordaras de qué lado estás. Es más, sería muy imprudente de tu parte intentar hacer de conciliadora. No quiero saber nada de los Cullen y eso es definitivo._

—_Es posible, Edward._

—_Sí, es posible. —Después de haber tomado una postura, Edward sabía que no tenía que retroceder. Bella descubriría al instante cualquier debilidad en sus defensas—. Bueno, si quieres que vaya al baile de los Arlington, será mejor que te olvides de la idea de vestirte con uniforme de lacayo._

—_Vamos, vamos, Angelstone, sólo porque da la casualidad de que estamos casados, no debes meterte la idea en la cabeza de que puedes empezar a darme órdenes y lanzar amenazas como cualquier esposo común._

_Edward le dirigió una sonrisa serena y burlona._

—_¿No me consideras un esposo común?_

—_Desde luego que no. —Volvió a doblar la servilleta y la dejó junto al plato con aire de grave precisión—. Se supone que nuestra alianza es una sociedad. Dos individuos de mentes iguales unidos por lazos de intereses mutuos, por si no lo recuerdas._

—_Recuerdo muy bien los términos de nuestro trato. —Edward se puso de pie._

_Bella lo miró con cautela mientras caminaba hacia ella._

—_¿Edward?_

_Edward no dijo nada. Cuando llegó al extremo opuesto de la mesa, se inclinó y besó a Bella en la sorprendida boca. Sabía deliciosa. Sintió el súbito impulso de hacerle el amor allí mismo en la mesa de desayuno. Lo único que lo detenía era la idea de que Ben podía entrar en la habitación en cualquier momento._

—_Como dijiste, la nuestra es una alianza basa da en intereses mutuos. —Rozó la boca de Bella con la suya otra vez y sintió que temblaba en res puesta—. Y algunos de nuestros intereses mutuos fueron particularmente estimulantes ayer por la noche. Espero con ansia más de lo mismo esta noche._

_Ella le miró ceñuda y suspicazmente a través de las gafas._

—_No creas que me puedes manipular con... con este tipo de cosas, Angelstone._

—_¿Qué tipo de cosa es ésa? ¿Esto, quizá? —Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y dejó que la mano flotara sobre la modesta pañoleta triangular que completaba el jubón del matinal vestido a rayas castaño y blanco._

—_Sabes exactamente a qué me refiero._

—_¿Ah, sí? —Le acarició los senos y se quedó muy satisfecho por la respuesta que obtuvo. Las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron de rosa y una mira da deliciosamente turbada sustituyó a la corrección propia de una esposa._

—_Vete —musitó—. Y no te olvides del baile de los Arlington esta noche o nunca te lo perdonaré._

En esos momentos Edward sonreía débilmente ante el recuerdo de esa mañana y se sirvió otra taza de café de la cafetera que estaba compartiendo con Emmett.

Mientras bebía el café, pensó en la idea de Bella sentada frente a él en el desayuno de cada mañana para el resto de sus vidas y se preguntó cómo alguna vez había podido arreglárselas sin ella.

Emmett miró rápidamente los anuncios en el periódico que estaba leyendo.

—He pensado en ir a Tattersall en un momento y ver qué están ofreciendo. Me haría falta un buen cazador. —Levantó la mirada—. ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

—Tengo que ocuparme de algunos asuntos.

—Ah, reconozco ese tono de voz. —Emmett sonrió fugazmente—. Es el que utilizas cuando estás llevando a cabo una de tus pequeñas investigaciones. Por favor, no me digas que ya estás tan aburrido de la vida conyugal que tienes que buscar tus viejas diversiones.

—Te aseguro, la vida conyugal es cualquier cosa menos aburrida. Pero no he abandonado mi pasa tiempo.

—Ya veo. —Emmett lo miró con curiosidad—. ¿Tu esposa sabe de qué manera te diviertes?

—Lo sabe.

—¿Y lo aprueba?

—No tiene ninguna queja —dijo Edward.

Emmett rió entre dientes.

—Te felicito, Angelstone. Creo que te has casado con la única mujer de toda Inglaterra que es capaz de entenderte.

—Estoy seguro de ello.

Lo único que preocupaba a Edward era que Bella no estuviera tan satisfecha como él con la vida de casada. Se dijo a sí mismo que el asunto estaba arreglado. Ahora Bella le pertenecía. La había reclamado ante la ley y en la intimidad del lecho conyugal.

Y ella se había entregado con una pasión tan dispuesta que tendría que haberlo tranquilizado. Pero a veces solía pescarla observándolo con un extraño anhelo que lo incomodaba. No podía olvidarse de las palabras de Bella aquella noche en Newton Castle. _Algunos dirían que sería bonito añadir el amor a la lista._

A pesar de todo su intelecto y de sus admirables poderes de lógica, Bella era una mujer, y Edward sospechaba que tenía la romántica actitud de una mujer hacia el matrimonio. Había querido casarse por amor.

Era muy consciente de que había forzado deliberadamente a Bella hacia una boda apresurada. Lo había logrado utilizando todas las armas disponibles. Había justificado sus crueles tácticas diciéndose que Bella sería feliz con él.

Bella era lo suficientemente mayor e inteligente como para darse cuenta de que cualquier emoción que hubiera sentido por Black era fugaz e insustancial. En cualquier caso, el pomposo idiota había traicionado su afecto. Bella nunca podría volver a confiar en Black. Seguramente lo sabía.

A las cuatro de la tarde, una parte de la mente de Edward aún estaba reflexionando sobre los inesperados dilemas que presentaba el matrimonio.

Pero una gran parte de su atención estaba ahora con centrada en un problema más inmediato.

Hasta ese momento había visitado a casi media docena de estanqueros, en una búsqueda inútil por encontrar uno que pudiera identificar la mezcla de tabaco en polvo de la pequeña caja de rapé que Bella había descubierto en la alcoba negra. Había parecido una tarea relativamente sencilla cuando había empezado con la misión, pero hasta ese momento nadie había reconocido la mezcla.

Subió los escalones de R. H. Goodwright, es tanquero, sin grandes esperanzas. Goodwright era el número seis de la lista de Edward.

Edward miró la estatua tallada en madera de tamaño natural de un Highlander que custodiaba la entrada al negocio. El vestido de la estatua estaba pintado con los colores de un famoso regimiento. El popular símbolo del comercio del negociante de tabaco era parecido a los otros cinco Highlanders de madera que Edward ya había visto esa tarde.

Edward decidió que, si no tenía suerte allí, iba a tener que buscar en los establecimientos menos prósperos en las calles menos elegantes. Había estado trabajando bajo el supuesto de que el que hubiera perdido la caja de rapé había sido miembro de la sociedad y por lo tanto compraba en los mejores establecimientos. Edward no podía imaginar a Newton invitando a Newton Castle a alguien que no se moviera en los círculos elegantes.

Edward abrió la puerta y entró en la pequeña tienda. Lo envolvió el aroma de tabaco bien enveje =cido almacenado en cajas de cristal y toneles de madera. Las pipas de arcilla se exhibían prominentemente sobre un mostrador. Sobre otro mostrador se había dispuesto una selección de pequeñas cajas de rapé. Edward las miró más de cerca, pero no vio ninguna tan buena como la que estaba investigando.

—¿En qué puedo servirlo, señor? —preguntó una voz áspera.

Edward miró a su alrededor y vio a un hombre rollizo, de cabello blanco y gruesas patillas que llevaba un delantal verde y unas gafas de oro. Los regordetes dedos del tendero estaban manchados de amarillo por los años de tocar el tabaco.

—Estoy intentando descubrir el nombre de esta particular mezcla de tabaco. —Edward extrajo la caja de rapé del bolsillo del gabán y se la entregó al tendero—. Un conocido me ha dado lo suficiente como para llenar esta caja, pero pronto se me va a acabar y me gustaría encargar más. Es muy particular. ¿La reconoce, por casualidad?

El tendero examinó las relucientes botas de Edward y sus prendas elegantemente confeccionadas mientras abría la caja. Olfateó el tabaco con cautela, teniendo cuidado de no inhalarlo.

—Por supuesto que la reconozco, milord. Yo mismo creé esta mezcla.

El conocido estremecimiento del descubrimiento recorrió a Edward. Hasta que Bella entró en su vida, reflexionó, había estado obligado a de pender de esos inusitados momentos de fugaz excitación para mantener el frío a raya.

Edward adiestró sus facciones hasta lograr una máscara de cortés interés.

—Parece que tengo suerte, entonces. ¿Supongo que es una mezcla común?

—Tal vez lo sería si la vendiera a varias personas, pero el caballero para quien la preparo ha estipulado que él sea el único que la reciba. Me recompensa para que mantenga la mezcla exclusiva para él.

—Entonces, ¿no está a la venta para el público en general? —Edward arrugó el entrecejo con lo que esperaba que pasara por desilusión. Pensó que estaba teniendo suerte. No iba a tener que investigar una larga lista de compradores de tabaco. Todo lo que necesitaba era el nombre del que había encargado esa mezcla especial para sí.

—Me temo que no. —El comerciante de tabaco le dirigió una estimativa mirada de tendero. Era obvio que era renuente a perder la clientela—. Tal vez le pueda ofrecer un lote especial para usted, milord. ¿Algo con un poco de turco, quizás? Acabo de recibir un estupendo envío de magnífico tabaco de Estados Unidos. Muy suave. Le puedo hacer una mezcla muy característica que será la envidia de sus amigos.

—Es muy amable de su parte, pero tenía mucho interés por conseguir una provisión de esta mezcla en particular. Estoy preparado para pagar bien por ella.

El comerciante de tabaco suspiró con tristeza.

—No puedo arriesgarme a ofender a mi cliente, señor. Estoy seguro de que usted lo entiende.

—¿Su cliente? —apuntó Edward con cuidado.

—Sería muy probable que el señor Cullen llevara su favor a otro lado si yo no respetara mi acuerdo con él.

Edward miró fijamente al comerciante y deseó que no le colgara la boca abierta del asombro.

—¿Cullen?

—Sí, señor. El señor Jasper Cullen. —El comerciante de tabaco arrugó el entrecejo—. Usted debe de conocerlo, señor, si le dio una muestra de este tabaco.

—Nos cruzamos en un combate de boxeo —dijo Edward, pensando con rapidez—Me temo que no capté el nombre. Ya sabe cómo son las muchedumbres durante las escenas de pugilato.

—Tiene razón, señor. Asistí a un combate interesante la semana pasada. La multitud casi se amotinó cuando perdió Iron Jones. Era el favorito. Yo mismo perdí una fortuna con él.

—Me enteré de que el resultado fue extremadamente desalentador —dijo Edward, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta—. Gracias por el nombre del señor Cullen. Tal vez pueda convencerlo de que le permita hacer una provisión de esta mezcla para mí.

—Pero, señor, si pudiera ofrecerle otra mezcla...

Edward cerró la puerta de la tienda y caminó la corta distancia hacia el lugar en el que lo esperaba el mozo con el faetón. En nombre del infierno, ¿qué tenía que ver Jasper con todo eso?, se preguntó Edward mientras saltaba hacia el asiento y tomaba las riendas.

Bella iba a estar tan sorprendida como él ante la información. De pronto, se sintió impaciente por hablar del nuevo giro del caso con Bella.

* * *

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no está aquí, Ben? ¿Dónde demonios está? —Edward se había apresurado a ir directo a casa para compartir con Bella los detalles del singular nuevo desarrollo en la investigación. Fue muy irritante saber que no lo estaba esperando ansiosa para aplaudir su brillante talento.

—Creo que Lady Angelstone salió, milord.

Edward hizo un esfuerzo por conseguir algo de su desgastada paciencia.

—¿Dónde fue, Ben? — Ben tosió discretamente.

—A casa de las señoritas Singleton, en la calle Wellwood, señor.

—¿Quiénes diablos son las señoritas Singleton?

—Lady Angelstone las describió como clientes—Ben parecía profundamente afligido—. Llegó un mensaje de ellas poco después de que usted se marchara. Al parecer deseaban consultar con Su Señoría acerca de un asunto de fenómenos espectrales. Su Señoría salió casi de inmediato.

—Así que está practicando una investigación, ¿verdad?

Ben le dirigió una mirada lastimera.

—Se mencionó algo acerca de una máquina de electricidad, milord.

Edward arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Máquina de electricidad?

—Tengo motivos para creer que Su Señoría pidió una prestada al señor Matthew Hornsby y piensa utilizarla hoy en el curso de la investigación.

Edward se quedó momentáneamente distraído de su propio caso.

—Esto podría resultar interesante. — Ben se irguió con dignidad.

—Me gustaría preguntarle, señor, si el personal debería acostumbrarse a ese tipo de conducta por parte de Su Señoría.

—Sí, Ben, creo que será mejor que todos se acostumbren a la idea de que ésta nunca va a ser una casa completamente normal.

* * *

—¿Dice que los extraños gemidos parecen venir de este sector del desván? —Bella empujó la máquina de electricidad hacia un lugar en el centro de la pequeña habitación a oscuras directamente debajo del techo de la angosta casa.

—Creo que está bien. —Evangeline Singleton, una mujer franca y enérgica de edad indeterminada, arrugó el entrecejo pensativamente. Se volvió hacia su hermana para que lo confirmara—. ¿No crees que es correcto, Ifigenia?

—Supongo que sí. —Ifigenia, pequeña, frágil y agitada, miró la máquina de electricidad con profundo temor—. Oigo los ruidos debajo, en mi alcoba, así que deben de venir de algún lado por aquí. Pero en realidad no sé si deberíamos intentar encontrar al fantasma, Evangeline.

—No podemos permitir que esa cosa continúe gimiendo durante toda la noche —dijo Evangeline—. Necesitas descansar. —Se volvió a Bella —. Bueno, entonces, Lady Angelstone, ¿cómo va a hacer esta máquina para que aparezca nuestro fantasma?

—De acuerdo con mi teoría —dijo Bella —, los fenómenos espectrales utilizan la electricidad de la atmósfera para hacerse visibles. Creo que la razón principal por la que rara vez se ven es que no es común que tengan acceso a suficiente energía.

Los ojos de Ifigenia se abrieron mucho por la alarma.

—¿Está pensando proporcionarle a nuestro fantasma la electricidad que necesita para hacerse visible?

—Exactamente. —Bella se enderezó y examinó la máquina que le había pedido prestada al amigo de Seth, Matthew Hornsby.

Era un sencillo mecanismo formado por un cilindro de cristal, una manivela de mano, una almohadilla de cuero y una jarra. Matthew le había asegurado que el manejo de la máquina no entrañaba ningún peligro.

—Le pido disculpas, Lady Angelstone, pero ¿su esposo aprueba que usted lleve a cabo estas investigaciones? —preguntó Ifigenia con cautela.

—¡Oh sí! —Bella trabajó con ahínco en la máquina, asegurándose de que todo estuviera listo—. Angelstone tiene una naturaleza muy intelectual. Está muy interesado por mi trabajo.

—Comprendo. —Ifigenia le dirigió una extraña mirada—. Se comenta que Angelstone es un hombre poco habitual.

—Supongo que sí. —Bella probó la manivela de mano. Giraba con facilidad. El cilindro de cristal comenzó a rotar debajo de la almohadilla de cuero—. Desde luego, no conozco a ningún hombre como él.

Ifigenia intercambió una silenciosa mirada con su hermana.

—Se comenta que es algo peligroso.

—En absoluto. —El cilindro comenzó a girar cada vez más rápido mientras Bella hacía girar la manivela—. ¿Podría alguna de ustedes apagar la lámpara?

—Dudo de que podamos ver algo si hay demasiada luz.

—Lady Angelstone —comenzó Ifigenia con nerviosismo—. En realidad creo que no es una buena idea. No hay ventanas aquí arriba y va a estar muy oscuro si apagamos la lámpara.

—Realmente, Ifigenia, no debes ser tan tímida. —Evangeline se dirigió con energía hacia la lámpara y la apagó.

La habitación quedó sumida en una completa oscuridad.

—Excelente —dijo Bella —. Si hay algún fantasma aquí arriba vamos a hacerlo visible enseguida—. Le dio vueltas a la manivela de la máquina de electricidad lo más rápido posible.

—Pero en realidad no quiero ver esa cosa —lloriqueó Ifigenia—. Sólo quiero que se deshaga de ella.

—Contrólate —le ordenó Evangeline con vigor—. Lady Angelstone sabe lo que está haciendo, ¿no es así, señora?

—Claro que sí —gritó Bella por encima del ruido del cilindro giratorio—. Tengo mucha confianza en mi última teoría. En muy poco tiempo deberíamos producir suficiente electricidad para que el fantasma apareciera.

—Ay, querida —dijo Ifigenia con desesperación—. Ojalá hubiéramos consultado a otro tipo de experto, Evangeline. Toda esta experiencia me está perturbando los nervios.

—Puedes tomarte una dosis de láudano cuando todo termine —dijo Evangeline—. Ahora deja de molestar. Podrías espantar al fantasma.

Bella hizo girar cada vez más la manivela.

—Crear electricidad es un poco más difícil de lo que había pensado —dijo sin aliento.

La luz relampagueó de pronto en un arco de calor blanco que iluminó la habitación por unos breves segundos. Bella oyó el horrorizado resuello de Ifigenia.

—Cielo santo, Evangeline, hemos llamado al mismísimo diablo.

—¿Qué diablos? —Bella miró a su alrededor justo a tiempo para ver el rostro de Edward en un relieve demoníaco y severo debido a la brillante chispa de la electricidad. Sus ojos esmeraldas ardían con el fulgor de la luz sobrenatural.

Un momento más tarde había desaparecido. Ifigenia gimió débilmente mientras la habitación quedaba una vez más a oscuras.

—Dios mío. —La voz de Evangeline temblaba—. ¿Qué habrá sido eso, Lady Angelstone?

Bella miró con severidad hacia las penumbras.

—¿Angelstone? ¿Eres tú?

—Discúlpame, querida. —Hubo un ruido chirriante y osciló una vela. Edward sonrió desmayadamente—. No tenía intención de interrumpir tu investigación. El ama de llaves dijo que estaban todas aquí arriba, así que resolví unirme a ustedes.

—Buen Dios —dijo Evangeline, que parecía enormemente aliviada—. Me ha dado un buen sobresalto, señor. Creo que mi hermana se ha desmayado.

—Oh, Dios. —Bella miró hacia abajo y vio que Ifigenia yacía sobre el suelo—. Así es. Angelstone, la próxima vez que decidas observar mis técnicas de investigación, ten la amabilidad de anunciarte de la manera adecuada.

—Discúlpame, querida —dijo Edward con humildad—. Estaba tratando de pasar inadvertido.

—No eres de los que pasan inadvertidos. Mira lo que le has hecho a mi cliente. La has aterrorizado, y está fuera de sí. —Bella suspiró—. Supongo que ahora voy a tener que empezar todo de nuevo.

—Ha sido el mismísimo Lucifer. Lo he visto—Las pestañas de Ifigenia se agitaron pero no se abrieron—. Ya basta. Se lo suplico, Lady Angelstone. Por favor, detenga la investigación.

Bella arrugó el entrecejo.

—No hemos hecho más que empezar.

—Exactamente —dijo Evangeline mientras sostenía un frasco de sales debajo de la nariz de su hermana—. No nos podemos detener ahora. Pero tal vez sería mejor que Angelstone no participara en la investigación. No se ofenda, Su Señoría. Es que los nervios de mi hermana se alteran con facilidad.

—Me temo que tiene razón. —Bella miró a Edward—. Creo que va a ser mejor que te marches. No puedo permitir que alarmes a mis clientes.

Edward arrugó el entrecejo.

—Deseaba hablar contigo, Bella.

—Más tarde, milord. —Le hizo un gesto para que saliera del desván con un ampuloso movimiento de la mano—. Como puedes ver, estoy muy ocupada en este momento. Vete, por favor.

Edward apretó la mandíbula.

—Muy bien, señora. Te veré más tarde.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto. —Bella se volvió de nuevo hacia la máquina de electricidad y comenzó a trabajar con la manivela—. Adiós, milord.

Edward desapareció a través de la puerta por la que había entrado unos pocos minutos antes. Evangeline clavó la mirada detrás de él.

—No lo creo.

—¿Qué es lo que no cree, señorita Singleton? —Bella respiró hondo y se aplicó a su tarea. Podía sentir que la transpiración se le acumulaba en los omóplatos.

—Que dijera a Angelstone que se marchara. Y que éste lo hiciera.

—Se lo merecía. —Bella giró la manivela con mayor velocidad—. Hoy no me ha permitido ayudarlo.

—Ya veo. —Evangeline le lanzó una mirada de curiosidad—. Se diría que usted verdaderamente tiene talento para tratar con fenómenos espectrales, señora. Parece ser capaz de expulsar al mismísimo diablo.

* * *

Cuando Edward entró airosamente en el salón de baile de Lady Arlington en busca de Bella, no estaba de buen humor. Oyó los murmullos de anticipación que corrieron a través de la abarrotada habitación mientras caminaba, y ello no hizo nada por mejorar su humor. La sociedad esperaba una escena esa noche. Estaba en el exacto estado mental como para brindarles una.

Localizó a Bella a mitad de camino a través de la resplandeciente habitación. Se encontraba en el centro de un grupo de personas y levantó la mirada mientras Edward avanzaba con firmeza en su dirección. Las lentes de las gafas brillaban con alegría a la luz de las lámparas, y su sonrisa era más brillante que toda la multitud de velas que estaban sobre las cabezas de todos.

Llevaba puesto un recatado vestido de muselina de un débil tono de azul. La línea del escote era mucho más alta que la de cualquier otra dama de la habitación. Edward aprobaba con entusiasmo ese estilo modesto. En lo que a él concernía, las prendas anticuadas de Bella servían muy bien para ocultarla a los ojos de otros hombres. Sólo él sabía cuán suaves y gráciles eran sus senos; sólo él sabía cómo respondían los pezones a sus caricias; sólo él sabía cómo se arqueaba de bajo de su boca, cómo se aferraba a él. Edward ahogó un gemido cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba excitando considerablemente allí, en medio del salón de baile.

Se preguntó con pesar qué le habría pasado al bien asentado autocontrol que durante años había dado por hecho. Se dio cuenta de que había empezado a perder el férreo control sobre sus pasiones la noche en que Bella había saltado del armario para salvarlo de la pistola de Thornbridge. Edward no conocía a nadie más que se hubiese molestado tanto por salvarle el cuello.

Casi había llegado junto a Bella cuando por el rabillo del ojo avistó a Jasper. Se detuvo y observó cómo su primo dejaba la atiborrada habitación y se dirigía a la terraza. Jasper estaba solo. Era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para abordarlo. Edward cambió de rumbo bruscamente para seguir a Jasper. Cuando llegó a las puertas abiertas, miró afuera y vio que su primo estaba de pie cerca de una pared de piedra poco elevada. Mientras Edward lo observaba, Jasper extrajo una pequeña caja de rapé y abrió la tapa con un elegante giro del dedo. Era obvio que había estado practicando el gesto.

Edward se sacó del bolsillo la caja de rapé que había encontrado en Newton Castle y se dirigió hacia él.

—Permíteme ofrecerte una mezcla especial, primo. —Edward acercó la caja en dirección de Jasper.

—¿Qué? Ah, eres tú, Angelstone. —Jasper no miró de inmediato la caja de rapé en la mano enguantada de Edward. En cambio, lo examinó a él sin ningún entusiasmo—. Me sorprende verte aquí esta noche, aunque mamá dijo que pensaba que aparecerías. Dijo que aprovecharías la oportunidad de demostrar tu desprecio por el resto de la familia.

—El aprovechar esas oportunidades requiere de más energía de la que deseo gastar esta noche. ¿Reconoces esta caja de rapé?

Jasper miró la caja y arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Desde cuándo has tomado el hábito?

—No he tomado el hábito. —Edward abrió la tapa con un golpe rápido—. Me han dicho que esta mezcla es única. Mezclada expresamente para una persona en particular.

—¿En qué demonios andas? —Jasper examinó la caja más de cerca—. Maldición, Angelstone, es mi caja de rapé. ¿Dónde la has conseguido?

—Apareció en mi camino hace poco. ¿Cuándo y dónde la perdiste?

Jasper tomó la cajita.

—No lo recuerdo con precisión. Noté que me faltaba después de que regresé de una fiesta en Newton Castle. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—La encontré en Newton Castle.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Eso lo explica, entonces. ¿Cómo sabías que era mía?

—He hecho algunas averiguaciones.

—Entiendo. —Jasper clavó una perpleja mirada en él—. Pero, ¿por qué te has tomado el trabajo de rastrear al dueño? La caja es bastante bonita, pero no es valiosa.

—Tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer al dueño de la caja —dijo Edward con suavidad—. Por que la encontré en una alcoba muy extraña en el piso superior de Newton Castle. Una habitación completamente decorada en negro.

—¿Negro?

—Hace un mes, un hombre llamado Crowley se cayó y se mató desde esa alcoba en particular. ¿Recuerdas haberte enterado del accidente?

Jasper fijó la mirada en él, confundido.

—La caída de Crowley ocurrió el fin de semana en el que asistí a la fiesta en la casa de Newton. ¿De qué trata todo esto, Angelstone?

—De nada, por el momento. —Edward lo estudió con atención—. Sólo encuentro que la coincidencia es muy interesante.

—¿Qué coincidencia? —Preguntó Jasper—. ¿El hecho de que encontraras mi caja de rapé en la alcoba en la que murió Crowley? Bueno, encuentro interesante que sólo tenga tu palabra de que la descubriste allí.

—¿Crees que estoy mintiendo al respecto?

—Creo que serías muy capaz de hacerlo si se ajustara a tus necesidades. — Jasper se guardó la caja en el bolsillo—. Pero juro que no puedo imaginar por qué querrías inventar una cosa así. Para tu información, nunca he estado en el piso superior del castillo. Nunca he visto esa alcoba negra que describes.

—¿Estás seguro de ello?

—Sí, maldición, estoy muy seguro. —El rostro de Jasper estaba tenso de ira—. ¿Por qué demonios estás tratando de relacionarme con esa alcoba?

—No estoy tratando de relacionarte con ella. La caja de rapé lo hace por sí sola. —Edward giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió otra vez hacia el salón de baile.

—Espera un momento, Angelstone —gritó Jasper tras él—. ¿A qué endemoniado juego estás jugando ahora? Exijo saber qué crees que estás haciendo.

Edward se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y miró hacia Jasper.

—Da la casualidad de que le voy a pedir a mi esposa que baile el vals conmigo.

Bella apareció en el marco de la puerta antes de que Jasper pudiera reaccionar. Su sonrisa era tan brillante como antes, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación y especulación.

—Veo que está tomando un poco de aire fresco, señor Cullen. Encantadora noche, ¿no es así?

—Una noche magnífica, señora —dijo Jasper rígidamente.

—Sí, así es. Algo fría, sin embargo. Y creo que vamos a tener más niebla por la mañana. —Se volvió a Edward—. Están tocando el vals, Angelstone. Te he estado buscando por todos lados. No menos de doce personas me han informado de que habías llegado, pero como no me has buscado, pensé que quizá no me podías encontrar entre la multitud.

Edward sonrió ligeramente mientras la tomaba del brazo y la guiaba hacia la pista.

—No temas, Bella. Siempre te encontraré, sin que importe dónde estés o cuán bien oculta puedas estar.

Bella arrugó la nariz ante él mientras Edward la hacía girar al bailar.

—Eso parece más una amenaza que una promesa.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Sinceramente, Edward, a veces eres imposible.

—Lo sé, querida, pero pareces capaz, de tratar conmigo. ¿Cómo terminó tu investigación de esta tarde?

—Fue muy desalentadora, si quieres saberlo —dijo Bella —. No pude hacer aparecer ni un solo fantasma con la máquina de electricidad. Estoy empezando a preguntarme si no habrá un error en mi nueva teoría.

—Quizá no había un fantasma que descubrir en ese desván en particular.

—Quizá no. Pero en la habitación descubrí un pañuelo que pertenecía a una de las criadas. Cuando la entrevisté admitió que se había estado encontrando con uno de los lacayos en el desván muy tarde por la noche. Creo que ése era el origen de los gemidos que oyó la señorita Singleton.

—Otro golpe para la lógica y la razón.

—Eso creo, pero difícilmente es una interesante solución para el misterio. —Lo miró con atención—. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí en la terraza entre tu primo y tú? Espero que no hayáis estado causan do problemas.

—Estoy destrozado por tu falta de fe en mi tacto social.

—¡Je!

—Hace varias horas que deseo hablar contigo —dijo Edward.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Encontré al dueño de la caja de rapé.

Bella se alegró.

—Eso es maravilloso, milord. Qué inteligente por tu parte.

—Gracias. —Edward no pudo evitar una nota de satisfacción vanidosa en la voz.

—Estoy encantada de oír la noticia y no puedo esperar a conocer los detalles, pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con el señor Cullen?

—La caja de rapé pertenece a Jasper.

Bella lo miró fijamente.

—¿Edward, hablas en serio?

—Muy en serio.

Edward observó cómo su primo volvía a entrar en el salón de baile y se movía con rapidez por entre el gentío. El rostro de Jasper era ceñudo cuando se dirigió hacia la puerta. Llevaba el paso de un hombre tenso y furioso.

—Cielo santo —susurró Bella con consternación mientras seguía la mirada de Edward—. Jasper parece estar alterado.

—Sí.

—¡Oh, Dios! Mañana se va a extender por toda la ciudad el chisme de que tú y tu primo habéis discutido.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Una pelea entre Jasper y yo no será ninguna novedad, Bella. Lo único que interesaría a los chismosos sería que él y yo hubiéramos entablado una conversación amistosa.

—¿Y así fue? —preguntó Bella, con aspecto esperanzado.

—No —dijo Edward—. No fue así.

* * *

**Bueno, al parecer la vida de casado esta domando nuestro Diablo, q les parece?**

**Mil gracias a todas aquellas personas q se toman la molestia de dejarme saber sus pensamientos en cada capitulo, y a los q no, pues gracias por leer, tambien aprecio eso :)**

**Nos leemos!**

**Besos!**


	12. Una noche sombría

**La historia no me pertenece, son propiedad de Amanda Quick y los personajes pertenecen a Meyer.**

* * *

**El contenido de esta historia no es apto para menores de 18 años, por lo tanto sugiero que lean bajo su consideración!**

* * *

**_El peligro de la pasión._**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**: _"Una noche sombría"._

Bella se despertó de repente, consciente de que algo andaba mal. Era la primera noche que Edward y ella habían podido dormirse antes del amanecer. Las exigencias de la agitada vida social y del acto amatorio de Edward se habían combinado en cierto modo para mantenerla despierta durante toda la noche cada noche desde su boda. Tenía la sensación de que Edward estaba acostumbrado a estar despierto toda la noche. Parecía tener el hábito de no irse a la cama antes del amanecer.

Bella había empezado a preguntarse si alguna vez podría regresar a un horario normal, que incluyera irse a la cama a una hora decente y levantarse temprano por las mañanas. Tal vez ahora que se había casado con Edward, tendría que estar obligada a adaptarse a las costumbres de la ciudad. La idea de estar despierta toda la noche durante el resto de su vida era intimidante.

Se quedó allí inmóvil por un momento. Los fantasmales restos del sueño le flotaban en la mente. Se concentró, pero no pudo comprenderlo por completo. Pensó que recordaba cortinajes negros que se agitaban frente a una ventana abierta a una noche infinita. Pero la imagen desapareció casi al instante.

Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en la gran cama. Giró sobre la almohada.

— ¿Edward?

—Estoy aquí, Bella.

Bella miró hacia la ventana y vio la gran silueta algo confusa de Edward que estaba allí de pie. Le daba la espalda y tenía la mano apoyada contra el alféizar. Bella se sentó contra las almohadas y estiró la mano para buscar las gafas.

Cuando se las colocó torpemente sobre la nariz vio que Edward se había puesto la bata negra. Se parecía más que nunca al Ángel Caído mientras permanecía allí de pie mirando hacia los jardines oscurecidos por la noche. Lucifer estaba sentado en el alféizar junto a Edward. El gato estaba tan interesado por la noche como Edward.

—¿Tienes problemas para dormir? —preguntó Bella con suavidad mientras encendía la vela que estaba junto a la cama.

—Nunca me duermo antes del amanecer.

—Ah. Entonces, ¿no pasa nada malo?

—No. —Tenía la voz triste y sombría—. Vuélvete a dormir, Bella.

Bella ignoró esa orden. Levantó las rodillas debajo de la ropa de cama y las rodeó con los brazos.

—Va a ser mejor que me digas en qué estás pensando. Es poco probable que me vuelva a dormir contigo ahí de pie, con la mirada clavada fuera de la ventana. Me intranquiliza.

Edward acarició a Lucifer.

—Lamento que no puedas dormir por mi culpa. —Bella sonrió.

—Bueno, así es, entonces será mejor que me digas en qué estás pensando con tanta atención. De otra manera, no voy a poder volver a dormir.

Edward la miró, momentáneamente divertido.

—Creo que lo dices en serio.

—Sí que lo digo en serio. —Bella apoyó el mentón sobre las rodillas—. Estás reflexionando sobre la investigación, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—Pensé que sería eso. —Bella vaciló—. Sospeché que estarías pensando en la caja de rapé de Jasper. Sin duda estás tratando de descifrar por qué estaba en esa alcoba.

—Últimamente he empezado a preguntarme si has desarrollado la habilidad de leerme la mente.

—Como una vez observaste, milord, tenemos procesos de razonamiento muy parecidos.

—Sí. —Edward acarició a Lucifer en silencio unos instantes—. Me confunde —dijo por fin. Bella supo sin que se lo dijeran que Edward había saltado otra vez al tema original.

—¿La relación de Jasper con la investigación? Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Es muy desconcertante.

Habían hablado en gran detalle del asunto después del baile. Edward le había contado su confrontación con Jasper y cómo éste había negado tener conocimiento de la alcoba negra.

—Realicé algunas investigaciones esta noche más temprano. Parece que mi primo no es uno de los amigos más cercanos de Newton. Ese fin de semana que Jasper pasó en el castillo fue la única vez que estuvo allí.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso? —preguntó Bella —. ¿Jasper?

—No, un hombre llamado Durham que tiene la costumbre de asistir con regularidad a las fiestas de Newton. Es un satélite profesional que asegura su presencia en la sociedad haciéndose el gracioso y divertido. Ya conoces a ese tipo de gente.

Bella sonrió con pesar ante el obvio desprecio de Edward.

—Supongo que el papel del pobre señor Durham en el mundo civilizado es muy parecido al de una Doña Original como yo. La gente nos tolera siempre y cuando seamos divertidos.

Edward giró la cabeza con rapidez. Los ojos le brillaban con ferocidad en las sombras.

—Señora, ahora eres la condesa de Angelstone. No lo olvides jamás. No existes para divertir y entretener a la sociedad. Muy al contrario; la sociedad existe para divertirte y entretenerte a ti.

Bella parpadeó ante la controlada violencia de la respuesta a lo que había pensado como una pequeña broma.

—Un interesante concepto, milord. Lo estudiaré con mayor atención en algún otro momento. Por ahora, regresemos al asunto de tu primo Jasper.

—El problema —dijo Edward con lentitud —Es que no hay nada a qué regresar. Todavía no sabemos nada excepto que Jasper estaba en el castillo cuando Crowley murió y que fue su caja de rapé la que encontramos en esa maldita alcoba. Junto con el botón dorado.

Edward golpeteó lentamente el dedo contra el alféizar de la ventana.

—Sí. Todavía no he empezado las investigaciones en esa dirección. Podría resultar interesante ver qué descubrimos acerca del botón.

Bella lo estudió un momento.

— ¿Crees que tu primo te mintió cuando afirmó que nunca estuvo en la alcoba negra?

—No lo sé.

— ¿Estás preocupado porque en realidad esté implicado en la muerte de Crowley? —preguntó Bella.

—Creo que la coincidencia de que la caja de rapé estuviera en esa alcoba negra es demasiado sólida como para que la descartemos de cuajo. Mi instinto me dice que existe alguna relación.

—A veces hay coincidencias, Edward.

—Lo sé muy bien, pero no suceden a menudo, y según mi experiencia pocas veces ocurren en una investigación de este tipo.

Bella pensó en el asunto durante unos instantes.

—No lo conozco muy bien, pero por lo que he visto de tu primo, me costaría mucho imaginármelo como un asesino. Parece ser todo un caballero.

Edward clavó la mirada en la noche cubierta por la niebla.

—Cualquier hombre podría ser arrastrado al crimen si tiene suficientes motivos. Un caballero podría asesinar con la misma facilidad que el vecino de al lado.

—Pero, ¿cuáles podrían ser esos motivos en este caso? ¿Por qué Jasper querría matar a Crowley?

—No lo sé. Hay muchas preguntas que responder. Entre otras cosas, debemos saber si había alguna relación entre Jasper y Crowley.

—Pareces vacilante, Edward. ¿Qué pasa?

Edward miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro.

—La pregunta que me estoy haciendo esta noche es si deseo o no continuar con esta investigación.

—Pensé que podría ser eso —dijo Bella compasivamente—. Por cierto, puedo entender tu renuencia a investigar a un miembro de tu familia. — La boca de Edward se curvó sin humor.

—No me malinterpretes, señora. No es de mi incumbencia si detienen a Jasper por asesinato.

Bella estaba consternada.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es tu primo.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Crees que me molestaría el escánda lo que implicaría que detuvieran a un Cullen? Es muy poco probable. Sería bastante divertido.

—Edward, estamos hablando de asesinato.

—Sí, así es, ¿no es verdad? —La sonrisa de Edward sólo se podía describir como cruel—. Sería interesante ver cómo esa desgraciada de Elizabeth junto con el resto de mis encantadores parientes prueban un poco de las brutales lenguas de la sociedad.

—Edward, ese tipo de chismes destrozaría a ese lado de la familia.

—Es muy posible. Si Jasper es detenido por asesinato, sin duda su madre sería expulsada de la sociedad. La sociedad le daría la espalda tal como sucedió con mis padres. Sería una forma de justicia muy apropiada.

Bella se estremeció.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

— ¿Crees que no? —El anillo de oro del dedo de Edward destelló a la luz de la vela mientras continuaba mimando a Lucifer.

—Eres el cabeza de familia, Edward —dijo Bella con gran firmeza—. Debes hacer todo lo que sea necesario para protegerla.

Edward tomó a Bella sin ninguna advertencia. La sostuvo por los hombros y la mantuvo inmóvil frente a él.

—Esta familia —dijo a través de los dientes apretados—Se compone de ti y de mí y de todos los hijos que tengamos la fortuna de engendrar. Me importa un bledo si ahorcan a todo el resto de esos increíblemente aburridos Cullen.

—No puede ser que hables en serio. No se puede descartar a los familiares sólo porque son desagradables o poco divertidos.

—Te aseguro que los Cullen no tuvieron ningún problema en descartar de plano a mis padres.

Bella enmarcó el rostro de Edward con las manos.

—Entonces, ¿es venganza lo que buscas, milord? Si ése es el caso, ¿por qué todavía no lo has hecho?

Edward apretó más las manos sobre Bella.

— ¿Crees que no he soñado con hacerlo?

—No lo entiendo. Tu amigo el señor McCarty me explicó que tienes el poder de reducir los ingresos del resto de la familia o de incluso lograr que los expulsen a todos de la sociedad. Si estás tan entusiasmado con la idea de castigar al resto de los Cullen, ¿por qué no ejerciste ese poder tan pronto como tuviste acceso al título?

Los ojos de Edward centelleaban.

—No dudes ni por un instante de que ejerceré todo el poder que tengo sobre mi familia si alguna vez me presionan demasiado. Pero hasta entonces están a salvo, aunque no lo sepan.

— ¿Por qué están a salvo?

—Porque estoy atado a una promesa. Una promesa que le hice a mi madre moribunda.

Bella estaba apenada.

—Pensé que tus padres y tu hermano habían muerto por la caída de la roca, tal como me contaste.

—Esa noche temprano tuve noticias de lo que había pasado en las montañas. —La voz de Edward era muy remota—. Me llevé a un grupo de hombres del pueblo y fuimos en busca de mi familia. Llegamos al paso a medianoche. Encendimos linternas y comenzamos a cavar a través de las rocas caídas y los escombros.

— ¡Dios santo, Edward!

—Hacía tanto frío, Bella. Y había tanta niebla. Nunca me olvidaré de la maldita niebla. Los encontramos justo antes del amanecer. Primero a mi hermano, luego a mi padre. Ambos estaban muertos. Mi madre a duras penas estaba viva. Vivió hasta la salida del sol.

—Lo lamento mucho —susurró Bella —. No pretendía resucitar tantos recuerdos trágicos.

—Bien puedes saberlo ahora. No le dije a nadie que los Cullen están a salvo de mí porque mi madre abogó por ellos con su último aliento.

— ¿Tu madre te pidió que no te vengaras de ellos?

—Sabía que algún día yo heredaría el título. Y supuso que cuando lo hiciera, utilizaría el poder que ello me daría, para castigar al resto de la familia por lo que les habían hecho a mi padre y a ella. No quería que eso sucediera. Dijo que la familia ya había estado suficientemente separada.

—Parece que tu madre era una mujer muy generosa y comprensiva.

—Así es. Pero yo no soy ni generoso ni comprensivo, y confieso que ha habido momentos en que la tentación de destruir a los Cullen de varias maneras interesantes era casi irresistible.

Bella estudió el sombrío rostro de Edward.

—Lo puedo imaginar.

—Por desgracia, la promesa que le hice a mi madre me frenó con tanta eficacia como una cadena de hierro. «Dame tu palabra de honor de que no les vas a hacer ningún daño a los Cullen por lo que nos hicieron», dijo. Estaba agonizando. Así que le di mi palabra. En ese momento no me pareció gran cosa. Tenía otra venganza más importante en mente.

— ¿Qué otra venganza?

El rostro de Edward aparecía endurecido por líneas severas e inescrutables.

—Mi único objetivo ese día era encontrar a los bandidos que habían sido responsables de la caída de la roca. No estaba pensando en los Cullen cuando enterré a mi familia en esas malditas montañas; estaba pensando en desgarrar las gargantas de los que los habían matado.

Bella clavó la mirada en él.

— ¿Tú mismo fuiste en búsqueda de los bandidos?

—Llevé conmigo a algunos de los hombres del pueblo. Estaban deseosos de ayudar, habían aguantado demasiado de los bandidos. Lo que les faltaba era un líder que les pudiera proporcionar un plan de acción.

— ¿Tú les proporcionaste ese liderazgo y el plan?

—Sí. —Edward se apartó de ella. Volvió a la ventana y fijó la mirada en la oscuridad—. Me llevó menos de una semana pensar en una manera de atraer a los bandidos a la trampa. Murieron todos, todos y cada uno de ellos. Yo mismo maté al líder.

— ¡Oh, Edward!

La mano de Edward se aferró al alféizar de la ventana.

—Le dije exactamente porqué estaba muriendo mientras se desangraba a mis pies.

Bella se acercó a Edward y lo rodeó con los brazos por detrás. Recostó la cabeza contra su hombro.

—No fue culpa tuya. Tu padre era un explorador. En los viajes por tierras salvajes hay muchos peligros.

Edward no dijo nada.

—Edward, no fue culpa tuya que él tomara ese paso de montaña. Tu padre era un viajero experimentado. Eligió cruzar esas montañas. Es obvio que supuso que era seguro hacerlo. Fue tu padre quien cometió un trágico error, no tú.

Edward aún no respondía. Bella se apretó más contra él. Le parecía que Edward estaba muy frío. No tenía más palabras. Todo lo que podía hacer era compartir su calor con él.

Lo abrazó con fuerza durante largo rato. Al cabo de un tiempo, se dio cuenta de que algo de esa tensión lo había abandonado. Edward tocó una de las manos que tenía entrelazadas alrededor de la cintura.

—Ahora conoces el motivo por el que en realidad no me he vengado de los Cullen —dijo con tranquilidad.

—Comprendo. Pero Edward, ¿qué vas a hacer con la investigación? No puedes dejarla.

—No —dijo—. Admito que ahora siento curiosidad. Quiero conocer las respuestas.

—Lo sabía —dijo Bella con satisfacción. — Sabía que no podrías abandonar el caso.

—Pero todavía no he decidido qué voy a ha cer con las respuestas que descubra —agregó con calma.

—Edward.

—Cálmate, Bella. No voy a entregar pruebas en contra de Jasper a Bow Street. Eso sería una violación de la promesa que le hice a mi madre. Pero tampoco tengo la obligación de proteger a Jasper si Bow Street descubre sus propias pruebas. — Bella lo miró con intranquilidad.

—Esto se parece a otro de los juegos del gato y el ratón que todos dicen que te gusta practicar con los Cullen.

—Sólo me dedico a esos juegos cuando estoy excesivamente aburrido —dijo Edward—. Aunque no lo creas, la mayor parte del tiempo tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer que estar provocando a los Cullen.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Edward, deberías avergonzarte.

—Sin sermones, señora. —Se dio vuelta y le tocó los labios en señal de advertencia—. No estoy de humor para escuchar uno de tus sermones sobre la responsabilidad y la conducta madura.

— ¿Y qué si siento deseos de darte un sermón?

—Entonces, simplemente tendré que encontrar una manera de silenciarte. —Le acercó la mano a la boca y le besó el reverso de la muñeca. No apartó sus ojos de los de Bella —. Estoy seguro de que pensaré en algún método adecuado.

—Edward, estoy tratando de hablar en serio contigo. —Bella ya podía sentir la líquida calidez enroscándose en su interior. Arrancó la mano de la de Edward—. ¿Piensas pasarte el resto de tu vida atormentando a los Cullen cada vez que no tengas nada mejor que hacer?

—Como te he dicho, por lo general tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Los Cullen son, en conjunto, un grupo aburrido.

— ¡Qué suerte para ellos!

—Además, ahora que soy un hombre casado tengo la obligación de preparar la habitación de los niños y de emprender el deber de procurarme un heredero. Supongo que voy a estar muy ocupado en un futuro previsible.

—Eres incorregible, milord.

—Me esfuerzo por serlo. —Otra vez se le endureció la expresión—. Hay algo que tienes que entender, Bella.

— ¿Qué?

—Es verdad que los Cullen están a salvo de mí, pero sólo hasta cierto punto.

— ¿Cierto punto?

Edward sonrió con su sonrisa más fría.

—Si uno de ellos se pasa de la raya, la promesa que le hice a mi madre no los va a proteger.

— ¿Qué consideras pasarse de la raya? —preguntó Bella con cautela.

—Si mi tía o algún otro te ataca de alguna manera, quiero saberlo. Aplastaré al responsable.

—Edward.

—Le prometí a mi madre que no castigaría a los Cullen por darles la espalda a mi padre y a ella, pero no se habló nada de lo que podría hacerles si insultaban u ofendían a mi esposa.

—Pero, Edward...

—No, Bella. Pactaste conmigo una vez acerca de ese punto después de que mi tía te insultó durante nuestro compromiso. En aquel entonces, hubiera hecho algo contra ella, pero permití que me convencieras con tus palabras.

—No creo que me permitieras convencerte con mis palabras —dijo Bella —. Entraste en razón y decidiste comportarte de la noble manera que se espera de un hombre de tu poder y nivel social.

Edward enarcó las cejas.

—Me rendí ante tus súplicas, mi pequeña, dulce e inocente Bella, porque entonces sólo estábamos comprometidos, no casados.

— ¿Cómo?

—En ese momento me encontraba en una posición algo precaria. No deseaba encolerizar a mi futura esposa hasta el punto de que rompiera nuestro compromiso. Así que fui complaciente.

—No te creo.

—Sin duda porque te has convencido de que todavía soy Lucifer antes de la caída.

—Esto es intolerable. —Bella lo miró con severidad—. ¿Me estás diciendo que ahora que estamos casados ya no te preocupa la posibilidad de que me enfurezca?

—Te prefiero muchísimo más cuando estás de disposición encantadora y cooperadora, querida. Pero el hecho es que ahora estamos unidos legalmente. —Edward pasó el dedo sobre la curva del hombro de Bella. Sonrió cuando Bella se estremeció—. Y también estamos unidos de otras maneras, ¿no es verdad? No importa cuánto te enfurezcas, nunca podrás abandonarme.

— ¿Y si lo hiciera?

—Te seguiría y te traería a casa —prometió—. Luego te haría el amor hasta que temblaras en mis brazos, hasta que me suplicaras que te hiciera mía, hasta que ya ni siquiera pudieras recordar por qué estabas enfadada conmigo.

—Edward.

—Hasta que te dieras cuenta de que todo lo que importa es lo que tú y yo tenemos juntos.

Bella lo miró a los ojos iluminados por la vela y se quedó sin respiración.

—Ya te advertí una vez que no creyeras que podrías manipularme con tu acto de amor.

Edward sonrió lentamente.

—Así es. Pero siempre me han gustado los desafíos.

—Edward, no bromees conmigo, te lo ruego. Éste es un asunto muy importante.

—Te aseguro que me lo estoy tomando muy en serio. —Le tomó el mentón con el borde de la mano—. Escúchame bien, señora. La promesa que me arrancó mi madre no va a evitar que castigue a los Cullen si te insultan u ofenden de alguna manera.

Bella golpeó el suelo con el pie desnudo.

—Tengo la impresión de que deseas que uno de ellos logre pasarse de esa raya invisible que tú has trazado. — La mismísima risa del demonio bailaba en la mirada de Edward.

—Eres muy perceptiva, cariño. Y tienes razón. No me molestaría en absoluto que uno de ellos, preferentemente mi tía, cruzara esa raya. Pero no necesitas preocuparte. Te doy mi solemne palabra de que sólo va a suceder una vez.

— ¿Porque esa es la excusa que necesitas para castigarlos?

—Sólo una ofensa —dijo Edward con suavidad—. Un insulto hacia ti y haré que los expulsen de la sociedad. Reduciré sus considerables ingresos a minúsculas pensiones.

Bella estaba pasmada por el implacable significado de aquellas palabras. De pronto sintió las manos húmedas.

—Entonces, ¿es ésa la verdadera razón por la que elegiste casarte con una anticuada Doña Original, milord? ¿Porque sabías que alguien tan peculiar como yo lograría atraer los insultos que deseabas de tus familiares?

Edward arrugó el entrecejo.

—Vamos, Bella...

— ¿Te casaste conmigo para que por fin pudieras tener un motivo para ejercer la venganza que tanto anhelabas?

—No seas tonta. —Las pestañas velaban los ojos de Edward—. ¿Crees que me ataría de por vida a una mujer cuya única cualidad fuera que probablemente irritara a los Cullen?

—Sí, esa idea se me ha cruzado por la mente. — Edward maldijo.

—Si eso hubiera sido lo único que exigiera de una mujer, me habría casado hace mucho tiempo. Te aseguro que hay muchas mujeres aquí en Londres que habrían ofendido a los Cullen.

—Sin duda.

—Utiliza tu admirable intelecto, señora. Admito que me gustaría mucho castigar a los Cullen, pero no al precio de casarme con una mujer que fuera una esposa completamente inadecuada.

—Por supuesto, milord. —Bella luchó por reprimir las lágrimas—. Debería haber estudiado el asunto con mayor atención. Ahora que lo hago, puedo ver que necesitabas una muy inusual combinación de características para tu condesa.

—Desde luego que sí. —Sonrió.

—Necesitabas a una mujer suficientemente extraña como para atraer el rechazo de tus familiares y que sin embargo fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para divertirte.

Edward arrugó el entrecejo.

—Te estás comportando de manera difícil deliberadamente, Bella. Ya te he dicho por qué me he casado contigo.

—Intereses mutuos y una mutua pasión. —Bella se pasó el revés de la mano por los ojos—. Entiendo esos motivos de nuestro casamiento. Pero siento que estaba estúpidamente engañada con respecto a esa otra exigencia que has mencionado, milord.

— Bella, basta de tonterías. Estás mezclando todo.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Dio un paso hacia atrás—. No me explicaste que sería una herramienta conveniente que podrías utilizar para provocar a los Cullen. No me gusta ser usada de esa manera.

La expresión de Edward se volvió peligrosa cuando Bella se apartó de él.

—Estás retorciendo mis palabras, Bella.

Luchó por reprimir más lágrimas.

—Pides demasiado de una esposa, milord. Cada vez que giro la cabeza, mi lista de obligaciones se hace más larga. Debo divertirte; debo ser una compañera intelectual para que tengas a alguien cerca que admire tu talento cuando estás llevando a cabo una investigación; debo calentar tu lecho. Y ahora esperas utilizarme como una excusa para castigar a los Cullen por lo que le hicieron a tus padres.

Edward se deslizó y dio un paso hacia ella.

—Ya me he hartado de estas tonterías.

—Yo también. Es hora de que trace mis propios límites y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

— ¿Y qué límites serían esos? —Dio otro paso hacia ella.

—No me vas a utilizar como excusa para vengarte de tu familia. No me importa cómo me insulten. No me vas a usar. ¿Está claro?

—Eres mi esposa, Bella. No voy a tolerar ningún insulto hacia ti. Sobre ese punto no va a existir ningún trato.

—Entonces exijo el derecho de decidir si me han insultado o no —dijo, desafiante.

—Maldición, Bella, ¿estás llorando?

—Sí, así es.

—Te lo advierto, no me vas a manipular con lágrimas —refunfuñó.

—Y tú no me vas a manipular haciéndome el amor.

Edward le lanzó una irónica mirada.

— ¿Y dónde nos deja eso?

Bella se secó las lágrimas con la manga del camisón.

—No tengo idea, señor. Si me disculpas, creo que me vuelvo a la cama.

La observó con atención.

—Me reuniré contigo en breve.

—No. Regreso a mi propia alcoba, milord. Encuentro que no puedo dormir bien aquí, en tu habitación.

Bella caminó hacia la puerta de comunicación, la abrió y entró en su propio dormitorio. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y contuvo el aliento.

No estaba segura de lo que haría Edward a continuación. Casi esperaba que la siguiera y le echara un sermón sobre los deberes de una esposa.

Pero la puerta de su alcoba permaneció cerrada.

* * *

**He aqui la primer pelea entre nuestra parejita, q creen q pase ahora? Estan de acuerdo con Edward? O se van por el lado de Bella?**


	13. La búsqueda

**La historia no me pertenece, son propiedad de Amanda Quick y los personajes pertenecen a Meyer.**

* * *

**El contenido de esta historia no es apto para menores de 18 años, por lo tanto sugiero que lean bajo su consideración!**

* * *

**_El peligro de la pasión._**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**: _"La búsqueda"._

—Me gusta mucho el escote de este vestido —dijo Alice en tono meditativo.

Bella intentó revivir su débil interés mientras contemplaba obedientemente el modelo de moda. Se recordó a sí misma que el salir de compras había sido idea suya. Indudablemente había tenido las mejores intenciones al partir esa mañana.

Pero después de un comienzo entusiasta en los fabulosos bazares que ofrecían de todo, desde pequeños e inteligentes juguetes hasta deliciosos helados, hacía largo rato que había empezado a aburrirse. Bella se acomodó las gafas con un empujón y estudió el vestido con mayor atención.

—Da la impresión de que una se saldría del jubón si respirara hondo.

—Esa es la idea —le aseguró con rapidez la mojigata modista, con un falso acento francés—. El vestido de baile de una dama debe dar la ilusión de que sólo está hecho de hilos de telaraña tejidos cuando el rocío aún está fresco sobre las hebras.

—Muy bien —declaró Alice—. Y para ser el mismísimo espejo de la moda, el vestido debe ser de tono lavanda.

Bella miró el modelo dubitativamente.

—Bueno, si crees que eso es lo que necesito, Alice, entonces lo encargaré enseguida.

Alice sonrió con satisfacción y se volvió hacia la modista.

—Necesitamos que lo haga inmediatamente. Estamos dispuestas a pagar un poco más si me puede prometer que lo va a entregar esta noche a las ocho.

La modista titubeó y luego sonrió imperturbablemente.

—Se puede arreglar, señora. Voy a hacer que mis costureras trabajen en ello esta tarde.

—Excelente —dijo Alice—. Bueno, entonces, queremos el equipo de montar, los vestidos de mañana y los de viaje en coche lo antes posible. Recuerde, se deben confeccionar en tejidos de color violeta y lavanda. Puede utilizar un poco de púrpura para los adornos.

—Entiendo, señora. Tendrá todo para dentro de unos días. —La modista se volvió hacia Bella, que estaba examinando unos botones expuestos—Si su señoría se acerca hasta aquí, podemos encargarnos de las medidas.

—¿Qué? —Bella levantó la mirada de los botones—. Ah, sí por supuesto.

Permitió que la llevaran hasta la habitación de prueba, donde permaneció de pie obedientemente inmóvil mientras una rolliza mujer trabajaba con ahínco con una cinta métrica. La modista supervisaba todo con ojo crítico.

Bella le sonrió a la modista.

—Me he enterado de que está de moda mandar grabar los botones y capas del equipo de montar con el escudo o el lema de la familia. ¿Es verdad?

—Las damas no se ocupan mucho de esas cosas. —La modista mantenía la atención sobre la costurera—. Es más habitual que los caballeros ordenen grabar sus botones.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas graban sobre los botones? —preguntó Bella, con lo que esperaba que pareciera nada más que leve curiosidad

—Diversas cosas. Insignias militares, símbolos de los regimientos, tal vez. Escudos familiares. Algunos miembros de ciertos clubes masculinos hacen grabar el lema del club. —La modista la miró con cortesía—. ¿La señora deseaba grabar algo especial en los botones?

—No, a menos que fuera un requisito de la moda. Sólo tenía curiosidad. ¿Dónde se podrían encargar tales botones?

—Hay varias tiendas que pueden proveerlos. —La modista miró con severidad a la costurera—. Nanette, creo que es mejor que midas de nuevo el busto de su señoría. No queremos ningún error. No va a haber tiempo de hacer ningún arreglo. La señora tiene una... ejem... figura muy esbelta y refinada. No querríamos que el jubón fuera demasiado grande.

—¿Me podría dar una lista? —preguntó Bella mientras Nanette apretaba la cinta métrica alrededor de sus senos.

La modista la miró otra vez.

—¿Una lista de qué, señora?

—Una lista de las tiendas que se encargan de grabar botones especiales. Se me ocurre que si esos artículos todavía no están de moda entre las damas, yo bien podría empezar a ponerlos de moda.

—Por supuesto. La señora es muy inteligente al pensar en ello. —Estaba claro que la modista le estaba dando el gusto a la clienta—. Antes de que se vayan, voy a tomar nota de los mejores establecimientos que se especializan en adornos, botones y cosas por el estilo.

—Gracias —murmuró Bella. Por primera vez en varias horas recuperó su entusiasmo por ir de compras—. Se lo agradecería mucho.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Bella y Alice eran ayudadas a subir al carruaje Angelstone por un lacayo vestido con el uniforme negro y dorado de los Angelstone.

—Querida, debo decir que estoy muy contenta de ver que por fin te interesas por la moda —comentó Alice mientras se sentaba—. Ahora que eres una condesa, debes prestar más atención a esos asuntos. Es lo que se espera de ti. Elizabeth Cullen y el resto del clan Angelstone te va a estar observando muy de cerca.

—Sin duda, con la esperanza de que me humille a mí misma al hacer algo completamente inadecuado, como llevar un equipo de montar y un par de botas de media caña a un baile.

Alice le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

—¿Esa es la razón detrás de tu nuevo interés en vestidos y volantes? ¿Tienes miedo de ofender a los Cullen?

—Sólo digamos que preferiría que la familia de Angelstone no me insultara más en público —dijo Bella secamente—. Los Cullen ya han decidido que no voy a ser una condesa muy adecuada. No me gustaría proporcionarles municiones que sus tentaran esas ideas.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. —Alice rió entre dientes—. No te ofendas, querida, pero estoy sorprendida al saber que estás tan interesada por agradar a los parientes de Angelstone. Está claro que él nunca se ha preocupado de complacerlos.

—Tal vez el convertirme en condesa me haya dado una visión más informada del mundo social —musitó Bella. Miró hacia las ajetreadas calles y se preguntó si sus esfuerzos por convertirse en un estereotipo de la moda serían inútiles.

No se atrevía a explicarle a Alice la verdadera razón por la que se estaba tomando el trabajo de volver a arreglar su guardarropa. El único motivo de su tarea era salvar a los desafortunados Cullen de la venganza de Edward.

Había decidido que el mejor enfoque del problema era tomar una actitud preventiva. Esa mañana se había despertado decidida a no dar a sus nuevos familiares motivos para insultarla con gravedad.

Resultó obvio para Bella que el primer paso que necesitaba dar era vestirse más a la moda.

La nota que le había mandado a Alice temprano por la mañana invitándola a una expedición de compras había traído de regreso una inmediata respuesta. Alice se sintió encantada de que le dieran vía libre y un presupuesto casi ilimitado. Hasta ese entonces se había encargado de que Bella cambiara las gafas, al menos por las noches, por un pequeño cristal a la moda que colgaba de una cinta de terciopelo púrpura. Se podía ajustar a cualquier vestido. Bella se había quejado de que sería incómodo llevar el cristal al ojo cada vez que deseara ver con claridad, pero Alice había ignorado despiadadamente esa insignificante queja.

Habían comprado zapatillas de baile en todos los tonos de lavanda y violeta y varios pares de guantes haciendo juego. Los paquetes, que contenían una variedad de sombreros y abanicos, se apilaban en el techo del carruaje.

—En general, ha sido un día muy fructífero—dijo Alice con gran satisfacción—. ¿Quieres que nos detengamos a tomar un helado?

Bella se animó.

—Sí, me gustaría. Y después, querría visitar uno o dos de los establecimientos de la lista que me ha dado la modista.

Alice miró el pedazo de papel que Bella tenía en la mano.

—¿Qué tipo de compras piensas hacer?

—Estoy muy interesada en informarme acerca de algunos botones que se graban especialmente.

Alice estaba encantada.

—En verdad sería un agradable toque para tu equipo de montar y tal vez tus capas. Qué idea tan ingeniosa.

—Eso he pensado —dijo Bella, sintiendo un poquito de satisfacción vanidosa—. Estoy buscando a alguien que realice ese tipo de trabajo. Es una calidad muy buena, ¿no crees? —Metió la mano en el retículo, y sacó el botón dorado que había encontrado junto con Edward en Newton Castle.

—Se parece al tipo de botones que le irían bien al chaleco de un caballero —dijo Alice—. ¿Qué es lo que tiene grabado?

—No tengo idea. El nombre de algún club masculino, quizás. O podría tener algún significado para un evangelista. —Bella dejó caer el botón en el retículo con indiferencia.

—¿Dónde lo has conseguido?

—Lo encontré dando vueltas por algún lado —dijo Bella con naturalidad—. No recuerdo exactamente dónde. Pero noté la confección y decidí que me gustaría encontrar al comerciante que se los provee al dueño original. Si lo hago, encargaré un pedido especial para mí.

—Me imagino que cualquier comerciante puede proveerte de botones grabados. ¿Por qué molestarse en encontrar al que hizo ese botón en particular? —preguntó Alice con curiosidad.

—Porque quiero asegurarme de obtener la calidad de esta confección —explicó Bella con aire congraciador—. Angelstone prefiere que su esposa sólo lleve lo mejor.

—Muy bien, querida. Si deseas pasar el resto de la tarde comprando botones, ¿quién soy yo para impedírtelo?

**...**

Poco después de las dos de la tarde, Edward salió del establecimiento de Milway y Gordon, una tienda de Bond Street especializada en guantes de caballeros, corbatas y otros variados atavíos que necesitaban los hombres a la moda. Se detuvo para consultar la lista de comerciantes que su valet le había redactado.

Hasta ese momento había visitado cuatro establecimientos que afirmaban que recibían pedidos de botones especialmente grabados. Ninguno había reconocido el botón que había descrito.

—Dorado, con la frase Los Príncipes de la Virtud grabada en él —le había explicado a los dependientes—. Apropiado para un chaleco. Me gustaría tener un duplicado para un chaleco mío.

—Tal vez si su señoría trajera el botón del cual quiere un duplicado, podría decirle con seguridad si he visto antes uno igual o no —sugirió un dependiente—. Estoy casi completamente seguro de que podríamos reproducirlo. Pero ayudaría mucho ver el botón original.

Por desgracia, todo lo que Edward podía ofrecer a los comerciantes era una descripción verbal, ya que Bella se había largado con el botón original. Había tenido una fugaz visión del objeto brillando entre los dedos enguantados de Bella antes de que lo dejara caer en el retículo.

.

.

—_Es mi turno para investigar, milord —le había murmurado Bella sólo para sus oídos—. Este matrimonio es una sociedad, por si no lo recuerdas, y también lo es ésta investigación. Me sentiría culpable si no me esforzara por realizar mi parte del trabajo._

—_Maldición —gruñó Edward—. Sabes muy bien que hoy voy a visitar ciertos establecimientos. No es conveniente que ambos preguntemos por el mismo condenado botón en los mismos malditos sitios._

—_Tienes mucha razón, milord. —Los ojos de Bella relampaguearon con determinación—. Debemos ser hábiles al respecto, ¿no es así? Yo lo tengo. Voy a hacer averiguaciones en las inmediaciones de Oxford Street. Tú puedes investigar en cualquier otra parte. De esa manera, no será probable que nos tropecemos el uno con el otro en el mismo establecimiento._

—_Maldita sea, Bella, no te voy a permitir..._

—_Discúlpame, milord. Debo partir. Me espera mi tía._

_Consciente de que la presencia de los criados en el vestíbulo limitaba seriamente la reacción de Edward, Bella se había deslizado junto a él a través de la puerta abierta hacia el carruaje que la esperaba._

_._

_._

Edward había estado sumamente tentado de ir tras ella y sacarla de un tirón del carruaje delante de los criados. Bella se lo habría merecido. Sabía demasiado bien que pensaba llevar a cabo la investigación del botón ese día.

Pero algo lo había frenado, y sabía que no era sólo la posibilidad de crear una pequeña escena doméstica frente al personal de la casa. Era algo mucho más fundamental.

No deseaba reencender las emociones que habían ardido en Bella la noche anterior. Edward admitió ante sí mismo que no sabía cómo tratar a Bella cuando lloraba. Se había quedado pasmado cuando ella regresó a su propia habitación y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Edward arrugó el entrecejo mientras volvía a doblar la lista de comerciantes. Mientras se dirigía hacia el faetón, pensó que Bella se había excedido la noche anterior. Ése era el problema. No había existido ninguna lógica para sus emociones.

No era que se hubiera casado con ella con el único propósito de utilizarla como carnada para atraer a los Cullen hacia la perdición.

Sólo iba a capitalizar las circunstancias del casamiento para alcanzar un objetivo que hacía mucho que le había sido negado. ¿Qué mal había en ello?, se preguntó. La reacción excesivamente emocional de Bella lo había tomado por sorpresa. No era propio de ella.

En ese momento, Edward se detuvo en la acera cuando un pensamiento le llamó la atención. Había oído que las mujeres estaban sujetas a extrañas emociones cuando estaban procreando. Era muy posible que Bella estuviera embarazada. Embarazada de su bebé.

Comenzó a sonreír a pesar del mal humor. En esos momentos podía verla, redonda y madura con su semilla creciendo en el interior. Lo recorrió una extraña sensación de ternura.

Se había dicho a sí mismo que una vez que la hubiera unido a él con los lazos legales del matrimonio y los reclamos físicos de la pasión, Bella sería suya. Había tenido razón en cierta manera. Pero la noche anterior se había dado cuenta por primera vez de que los lazos del matrimonio y la pasión, e incluso de los intereses mutuos, tal vez no fueran suficientes.

Un niño ataría a Bella a él de una manera que ninguna otra cosa podría igualar, pensó Edward mientras un carruaje se detenía frente a él.

Se abrió la puerta del carruaje y se apeó Newton. Le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Edward y se detuvo en la acera.

—Dudo en preguntarle qué lo está divirtiendo en este momento, Angelstone. Dada su reputación, uno puede estar seguro de que el origen de esa diversión sería sin duda algo inusitado. Sin embargo, siento curiosidad.

—Es un asunto privado. Nada que pudiera interesarle, Newton. —Edward miró hacia la puerta de la tienda en la que acababa de hacer sus averiguaciones—. ¿Frecuenta este establecimiento?

—Hace años que Milway y Gordon hacen mis guantes. —Newton lo estudió con un aspecto de suave curiosidad—. No sabía que usted utilizaba sus servicios.

—Me los recomendaron hace poco —dijo Edward con naturalidad—. Pensé que podría probar.

—Estoy seguro de que quedará satisfecho con su trabajo. —Newton se dirigió hacia la puerta y volvió a detenerse—. A propósito, Angelstone, anoche jugué unas cuartas partidas de cartas con su primo.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—El señor Cullen estaba bebido y no jugó bien, le gané una suma considerable. Pero eso no viene al caso. La cosa es que no pude evitar notar que parecía estar de un humor bastante explosivo. Muy iracundo, en realidad. Creo que usted era la causa.

—Esa información no me interesa mucho.

—Entiendo —dijo Newton sosegadamente—. Sé que nunca se ha llevado muy bien con sus familiares.

—El sentimiento es mutuo —dijo Edward—. ¿A dónde quiere llegar, Newton?

Newton estudió la disposición de guantes y accesorios que se exhibían en el escaparate redondeado detrás de Edward.

—Dudo al ofrecerle consejo justamente a usted, Angelstone. El diablo sabe que puede cuidar de sí mismo. Con todo, le recomiendo enfáticamente que tenga cuidado con el señor Cullen.

Edward inclinó la cabeza con indiferencia y bajó de la acera.

—Como usted dice, Newton, puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

—Una circunstancia muy afortunada —murmuró Newton—. Puede empezar por tomar precauciones al cruzar la calle. El señor Cullen dio la clara impresión de que no le molestaría en absoluto que usted tuviera un serio accidente.

—Estoy seguro de que no entendió bien a mi primo, Newton. Es verdad que Cullen nunca rogaría por que yo tuviera un serio accidente; preferiría que el accidente resultara ser fatal.

Newton sonrió.

—Veo que no necesita ningún consejo de mi parte, señor. Es obvio que conoce muy bien a su primo. Que tenga un buen día. Tal vez lo encuentre, junto con su encantadora dama, esta noche en el baile de los Hollingron.

—Tal vez.

Edward fue hacia el faetón que lo aguardaba. Aún tenía que visitar dos establecimientos más antes de regresar a casa para ver si Bella había tenido suerte con la investigación.

Hasta ese entonces se había enterado sólo de una cosa interesante: De los cuatro establecimientos que había visitado, tres habían estado ansiosos de asegurarse un pedido de botones grabados de su parte; sólo Milway y Gordon no había demostrado ningún interés por tenerlo como cliente.

Poco antes de las cinco de la tarde, Edward ayudó a su esposa a subir al faetón y luego se sentó de un salto a su lado. Le lanzó una mirada de soslayo y decidió que no le agradaba la expresión de irritación reprimida del rostro de Bella. No presagiaba nada bueno. Se confirmaron sus peores temores. Era obvio que había pasado una buena parte del día inquieta y preocupada por la discusión de la noche anterior.

Decidió probar el agua.

—Estás encantadora con ese vestido, querida.

—¿Esta cosa vieja? —Miró con desprecio el recatado vestido de muselina castaña y la capa de color castaño oscuro—. Me sorprende que lo encuentres atractivo. No es precisamente la última moda.

Edward sonrió mientras hacía girar los caballos hacia el parque.

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por estar a la moda?

—Siento que tengo la obligación de ser más consciente de esos asuntos. Alice me está ayudando a alcanzar mi objetivo. —Le lanzó una rápida mirada especulativa—. Hoy hemos gastado una buena parte de tu fortuna en mi nuevo guardarropa.

—Espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

Edward se preguntó si Bella pensaba que salir de compras sin límite constituía una venganza suficiente por lo que había sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior. Si así era, se consideraría afortunado de haber escapado con tanta facilidad.

Más temprano le había mandado el mensaje de que esperaba que lo acompañara a dar un paseo por el parque esa tarde, pero se preguntó si Bella buscaría alguna excusa para evitarlo. Varias horas atrás, cuando se había largado con el botón, en sus encantadores ojos había un desafío y una serena y femenina determinación.

En el camino a casa desde Bond Street, se había prometido que no le permitiría que lo evitara. Era sencillo para las esposas y esposos actuar de manera independiente en la ciudad; estaba en boga hacerlo. Un hombre y una mujer podían vivir juntos en la misma casa y verse en raras ocasiones si así lo deseaban.

Edward pensó que Bella tenía que entender que no tenía intenciones de dejar que su matrimonio se convirtiera en una fría alianza. Se había casado con ella por su calidez.

Era tristemente consciente del alivio que había experimentado cuando Bella bajó las escaleras vestida para el paseo. Podía estar enfurruñada, pero estaba claro que no iba a desafiarlo abiertamente. Aunque era igualmente obvio que Bella no estaba contenta. Decidió probar con un tema seguro.

—Bueno, señora —dijo, mientras conducía por el parque—. Hoy has tenido la oportunidad de inmiscuirte en mi investigación. ¿Qué has descubierto?

—Ni una sola maldita cosa. —Parecía que Bella iba a explotar con lo que obviamente era irritación reprimida—. Debo decir que ha sido sumamente desalentador. Ni un solo dependiente pudo identificar el botón. Ay, Edward, me siento muy desilusionada, mi día entero ha quedado arruinado. Completamente arruinado.

Edward clavó la mirada en ella. Por fin entendió que la razón de la hosca expresión de Bella no tenía nada que ver con la escena de la noche anterior. No estaba enfadada con él. Estaba frustrada e irritada porque las investigaciones no la habían llevado a ninguna parte.

Edward conocía esa sensación demasiado bien. Se le levantó el ánimo. Comenzó a sonreír.

—Me alegro de que estés satisfecho —dijo Bella con irritación—. Supongo que te vas a regocijar malignamente por mucho tiempo. Realmente es muy malo de tu parte.

A Edward lo pescaron distraído ante la manera en que su humor se había vuelto tan repentinamente animado. Su sonrisa se hizo cada vez más amplia hasta que sucumbió a las carcajadas.

Los ocupantes de un carruaje que por allí pasaba, una pareja que Edward conocía desde hacía más de un año, se lo quedaron mirando, como si nunca lo hubieran visto. No fueron los únicos que volvieron la cabeza ante la visión del Ángel Caído vencido por la risa.

—No necesitas reírte de mí —musitó Bella.

—Cariño, te aseguro... —Edward luchó por tragarse el resto de la jubilosa reacción—. Te aseguro que no me estoy riendo de ti. ¿Cómo podría? He tenido tanto éxito como tú.

Bella lo miró con mal humor.

—¿También has hecho averiguaciones?

—Desde luego que sí. Por supuesto, el hecho de no poder mostrar el verdadero botón me ha obstaculizado en gran medida. Me he visto obligado a basarme en una detallada descripción, debido a que tú te fugaste con la pieza original.

—No lo robé—protestó Bella —Sólo lo tomé primero antes de que tú pudieras marcharte con él

—Un interesante punto de vista. Sin embargo, me he esforzado por descubrir todo lo que he podido acerca de él, pero he terminado con las manos vacías. —Vaciló al recordar la extraña conducta del dependiente en Milway v Gordon, el último esta blecimiento de la lista—. Aunque me ha parecido interesante la reacción de un comerciante.

—¿De cuál? —La frustración de Bella desapareció al instante, y fue reemplazada por una intensa curiosidad— ¿Qué dijo?

—No fue lo que dijo. —Edward arrugó el entrecejo—, Fue la manera en que hizo a un lado mis preguntas, como si lo hubieran incomodado. Es el único comerciante al que he entrevistado que no ha intentado persuadirme de que podía hacer un duplicado del botón a partir de mi descripción.

—¿No se comportaba como si quisiera tenerte como cliente? ¡Qué extraño!

—Así es, ¿no es verdad? Creo que valdría la pena regresar a la tienda esta noche más tarde. Me gustaría echarle una mirada al registro.

—Edward, ¿de verdad vas a entrar a hurtadillas en la tienda? !Qué emocionante! Voy a ir contigo.

Edward se preparó para la discusión.

—No, no vas a venir, Bella. Entraña muchos riesgos.

—Permitiste que te acompañara cuando exploraste la alcoba negra en Newton Castle —le recordó con un persuasivo tono de voz—. Te ayudé mucho en esa ocasión.

—Lo sé, pero era diferente.

—¿Cómo que era diferente? —preguntó.

—Para empezar, no estábamos haciendo algo por lo que nos podrían haber detenido y deportado o colgado —dijo Edward—. Ya basta, Bella. No me vas a acompañar en la investigación de esta noche, pero te prometo que cuando regrese te daré un informe detallado.

—Edward, no voy a permitir que me excluyas de esto. —La persuasión y lisonja desaparecieron de la voz de Bella. Lo cambió por un tono de sermón—. Somos un equipo. Exijo una participación equitativa y... —Se interrumpió de pronto y miró hacia el costado del carruaje—. Ah, hola, Seth. No sabía que hoy ibas a montar en el parque.

—Buenas tardes, Bella. —Seth guió al caba llo bayo e hizo que caminara al ritmo del faetón. Saludó con la cabeza, casi tímidamente, a Edward. Parecía inseguro y a la expectativa—. Angelstone.

A Edward le divirtió darse cuenta de que en realidad sentía una cierta gratitud hacia el hermano de Bella. Por una vez. Seth había calculado muy bien cuándo aparecer.

—Veo que has cambiado de sastre, Swan. Felicitaciones.

Seth se tornó de un rojo apagado.

—Fui a ver a su sastre, Nightingale, señor. Gracias por la presentación.

—Me pareció reconocer el corte de ese abrigo —dijo Edward apaciblemente—. Es exactamente como el mío.

—Sí, señor, así es. Le pedí especialmente a Nightingale que copiara el suyo. —Seth lo miró con ansiedad—. Espero que no le moleste.

—No —dijo Edward, ocultando una sonrisa—. No me molesta en absoluto.

Ese día Seth era un modelo de moderada elegancia masculina. Llevaba la corbata anudada en un estilo sencillo que le permitía girar con comodidad la cabeza hacia un lado; el cuello de la camisa ya no le rozaba los lóbulos de las orejas; el chaleco no en candilaba a los espectadores. Edward contó sólo un sello que le colgaba del reloj de bolsillo.

—Seth, estás maravilloso —dijo Bella, con el rostro iluminado por genuina admiración. Luego sonrió con satisfecha anticipación—. Y yo también voy a estar igual de elegante esta noche. Espera a ver mis primeros vestidos nuevos. Alice me aseguró que el estilo y el color son de primera.

—Lo espero con ansiedad, Bella —dijo Seth galantemente. De inmediato estropeó el efecto—. Ya era hora de que te interesaras por la moda —añadió. Se volvió hacia Edward—. A propósito, Angelstone, he recibido una invitación para ir a una de las fiestas de Newton, exactamente igual a aquella que recibieron usted y Bella.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Edward.

—Sí, señor. Es para el próximo fin de semana. Me han dicho que esta vez va a ser sólo un pequeño grupo. Sólo caballeros. —Seth sonrió con obvio placer ante la evidencia de su elevado nivel en el mundo social—. Un grupo muy selecto. Sin duda, vamos a ir de pesca y caza.

Edward pensó en la alcoba negra, que sospechaba que no se utilizaba para propósitos muy saludables.

—¿Cuán pequeño y selecto es ese grupo? —preguntó con tranquilidad.

—No lo sé con exactitud. Newton dice que sólo ofrece este tipo de fiestas en pocas ocasiones. Muy exclusivo.

—Si fuera tú, lo pensaría dos veces antes de aceptar la invitación —dijo Edward—. Está claro que no voy a aceptar más invitaciones de Newton. Sus fiestas no son divertidas.

Seth estaba asombrado. Parecía hallarse momentáneamente confundido y luego le lanzó una conocedora mirada a Edward.

—No son divertidas, ¿no?

—Un aburrimiento total.

—No diga nada más, señor. Entiendo —dijo Seth, con aire de estar hablando de hombre a hombre. — Aprecio el consejo, Angelstone. No crea que después de todo voy a desperdiciar el tiempo an dando de un lado a otro por Newton Castle el próximo fin de semana.

—Una sabia decisión —dijo Edward con suavidad.

—Bueno, entonces me marcho. —Seth incli nó el sombrero ante su hermana—. Te veo esta noche, más tarde, Bella. Estoy deseando ver tu nuevo vestido. Buen día, Angelstone.

Edward hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

—Buenas tardes, Swan.

Seth hizo girar el caballo en la otra dirección y salió a medio galope por el sendero. Bella miró ceñudamente a Edward.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Desde cuándo una invitación a Newton Castle se considera un aburrimiento total?

—Desde que así lo declaré hace dos minutos —dijo Edward. Aminoró el paso de los caballos hasta que trotaron elegantemente—. No quiero que tu hermano esté atado a esta investigación de ninguna manera. Dudo de que tú también lo quieras.

—No, por supuesto que no. Pero, ¿qué problema podría representar una invitación a una fiesta en Newton Castle?

—No lo sé —dijo Edward—. Obedezco a mi instinto. Siento que sería mejor que Seth no se mezclara con Newton.

—Muy bien. Tú eres el experto en este tipo de cosas, Edward. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que debemos guiarnos por nuestras inclinaciones.

—Me alegra oírte decir eso, querida, porque mi instinto también me dice que será mejor que no me acompañes esta noche cuando le haga una visita al establecimiento Milway y Gordon.

—Una esposa inteligente sabe cuándo escuchar el consejo de su señor —dijo Bella con encantadora gracia.

Edward estaba tan pasmado ante aquella fácil victoria que casi dejó caer las riendas.

—Y también sabe cuándo no tiene que hacerle caso —agregó Bella con tono muy seco. Había un brillante desafío en sus ojos.

—Maldita sea —dijo Edward.


End file.
